


Eat You Up

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Naga, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a camping trip Alfred is found by a very hungry Naga by the name of Arthur, who promises Alfred his life if Alfred agrees to become his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, uploading here now since my ban. Not much to say, one of the first multichap fics I'm writing by myself.

Alfred frowned as he looked at his map, scratching his head. He had wanted to go camping that weekend, he had bought some new camping equipment even. His friends however all had plans, or so they said. Alfred got the feeling that they really just made up excuses not to go with him. Whatever, he was Alfred F. Jones, he could go camping by himself.

Or so he thought. Here he was now, it was late at night, a campfire started as he sat by it and looked at his map. "Dammit, where am I?" He spoke out loud to himself, scratching his head. He had gotten lost, now rather deep within the forest. Trees surrounded him but he had managed to find a clearing for camp. He had heard stories about monsters that dwelled in the forest but it was rather obvious those were just told to little kids to keep them from running off into the forest.

A naga looked on from behind a tree, his tongue darting out as he watched the human. It had been a long time since he had seen one, after all not too many humans were stupid enough to wander this far into the forest. He watched the human look at his map, grinning as he did. The human was rather handsome from what he could see and he was a nice size. It would make a good meal. A meal this size could fill him up for a long time.

The naga's name was Arthur. His snake part had green scales and his human part was rather slender, eyes green and hair blonde. He had rather large eyebrows as well. He had come from England long ago on a cargo ship and settled down in that forest. 

He looked on at the human, quietly slithering up, torso close to the ground as he came up behind the human and wrapped his tail around him, keeping the human pinned inside his tail.

Alfred screamed as he felt something wrap around him, looking around only to scream when he saw Arthur. He had to be dreaming, he just had to be. There was no way he was seeing a half man-half snake. 

"Oh be quiet human." Arthur said, squeezing his tail harder around the human. He leaned forward now, examining the other's face as Alfred continued to scream. His long tongue darted out, licking across Alfred's cheek. He didn't taste too bad, yes, this would be a good meal.

Alfred shivered, turning his head to get away from Arthur's tongue. "Y-You’re a naga." He said in shock. He thought nagas were things of fairy tales, not anything real. 

Arthur chuckled, sitting up a bit more. "Indeed I am." He said, grinning as he gazed down at his new meal. The screaming was annoying but he could stand it. Really this human was cute, such a shame it had to be a meal. He would have to eat the clothes as well, he wasn't a fan of eating the clothes but it would have to do. He couldn't remove them and risk letting his meal run away.

Arthur sighed, opening his mouth and unhinging his jaw. He would take the human head first. Leaning down he began to engulf Alfred's head. So far so good, it was the human's shoulders he was most worried about with how wide they were.

Alfred screamed as he felt his head enter Arthur's mouth. He was terrified now, knowing this was the end of him. He would be eaten and killed by this naga. 

Arthur swallowed more of the human, getting down to his neck and the shoulders. He gagged a bit as he swallowed the shoulders, managing to get them in.

It was getting hard to breathe for Alfred, Arthur's slick inner walls surrounding his head. He squirmed his arms and legs, panicking when he felt his arms get engulfed as well and his body slide further down Arthur's throat. Soon he reached the stomach his body twisting as he was lowered in it.

Arthur was breathing heavily as he swallowed down Alfred's legs. It would have been better if he could taste the human going down but at least his belly would be full. Already he could feel it expanding as finally the last of the human slid down his throat and into his first stomach. He would keep the human there for awhile, he liked the full feeling after all.

Alfred took a few heavy breaths as he was swallowed. He was cramped in the naga's stomach and grimaced at the slimy feeling around him. He was shocked he could breath though he wasn't complaining, still he had to wonder when he would be digested and what it would be like. Tears came to his eyes, falling down his cheeks.

"Ahh." Arthur sighed, rubbing his expanded stomach. He looked around the campsite, throwing dirt on the fire with his tail before grabbing the glasses that had fallen off of Alfred's face and grabbing the man's duffel bag that was by the fire. For all he knew there might be something useful in there. With that he began to slither on home to his cave. He felt a few kicks and struggling but nothing too bad, all in all this was a rather nice human to eat. Soon enough he arrived back at his cave, heading inside. Further in was his living space complete with a few blankets and a bookshelf. Arthur dabbled in magic and owned many books on the subject. Once in he settled down on his blankets, rubbing his belly again.

Alfred whimpered, he hadn't struggled much but considered begging. He was so young, he didn't want to die. He could tell they were moving but when that all had stopped it felt that now was the right time. "H-Hey...can you hear me?" He asked, talking a bit loud since he wasn't sure if the naga could hear him. 

Arthur opened his eyes at that, shocked at what he was hearing. Normally his prey would just scream and beg, not try and make conversation. "First off my name is not naga, it is Arthur." He said, continuing to rub his belly. "What are you wanting?" Might as well talk to the human before he digested him

Alfred wanted to smile at that, glad that the naga was listening to him. "Umm...can you not eat me, please?" He asked, not knowing what else to say. 

Arthur snorted at that. "I already ate you." He could tell this human wasn't very smart. "However I will digest you, I need to eat after all." Although he could have simply caught a deer or something. Oh well, not his fault the other was stupid enough to get lost. Still...he couldn't help but find the other a bit charming in his stupidity. Not to mention that this strange human was actually talking to him instead of kicking around and screaming. 

"Please..." Alfred begged, trying not to move around that much, scared he would upset the naga. "Please please, get me out of here before I get digested." He was scared that any minute now stomach acid would pour in or something and he would slowly die in it. It terrified him. He was so young, he just couldn't die yet.

Arthur sighed again. "Nagas have two stomachs, you won't be digested until I move you into my second one." He said, patting his bulging stomach. He did feel a bit bad though, it wasn't like this human was there to hunt or deforest, he was just stupid and got lost. 

Alfred sobbed again, shifting his weight as he leaned against one of the stomach walls. "Please...please Arthur, I'll do anything." He was desperate and just hoped the naga would listen to his begging, would take pity on him. "I don't want to die, please..."

The begging was starting to get to Arthur. He hardly took pity on those he ate but there was something about this human that he liked. "Let me think." He said to quiet the other, rubbing his stomach as he did just that. It got rather lonely in his cave sometimes and it would be nice to have a helper, not to mention that one day he would like to have a nagaling or two. "Okay, fine. I will regurgitate you on one condition. You will be my mate."

Alfred was shocked to hear that. For one he didn't think Arthur would listen but also that the naga wanted him as a mate. "But...but we're both men." Not that he was opposed to being with men, he just had no idea nagas were okay with it. Still, freedom was freedom.

"I know that." Arthur snapped. "Nagas as well as other monsters tend not to care." And could produce offspring with either. It was rather convenient considering how rare they were. 

Alfred sighed. Being a nagas mate didn't sound too great but then again it was that or be eaten. He did have to wonder though how nagas had sex, oh well, now wasn't the time for such questions. "Yes, yes I'll be your mate." He said desperately. "I swear, please let me out it's dark and cramped in here." He was never a fan of the dark, always believing ghosts would find him.

This kid sure was annoying, Arthur had to wonder why he had offered to save the other. "Yes yes." He wasn't looking forward to this but a deal was a deal. He got up and stretched out, leaning over and attempting to force himself to throw up, contracting his muscles and pushing the human up.

Alfred felt himself start to move up the naga's throat head first. Again it was hard to breath as he was squeezed through the tight passage. He thought of helping but didn't, scared he would accidentally claw Arthur's throat. Soon he felt his head emerge from Arthur's, able to breathe again. 

Arthur had again unhinged his jaw and continued to push. He hated this feeling, gagging as now the human's waist. Finally the human was all the way out, Arthur able to relax his jaw. His stomach felt so empty now as he reached down to rub it. Oh well, he would just have to go hunting sometime later.

Alfred gasped as he fell onto the cold ground. He was covered in saliva and felt absolutely disgusting, still, he was grateful to be alive and out of there. "Thank you so much." He said, looking at the other and finally getting a good look thanks to the various candles Arthur kept in his cave. He had to admit Arthur was rather handsome although those eyebrows were huge. 

"You're welcome." Arthur simply said, looking back at the human. "Ugh, you need a bath, here, there's a hot spring further back in the cave, follow me." With that he began slithering back, Alfred following him. As they headed back further Arthur began to speak again.

"Now before you even think about it I suggest not running away. This forest is filled with various monsters and carnivorous plants who would love to have a tasty human for dinner. Also the forest is protected by magic, good look finding your way out." He could only hope this human did not have a family back in his town, they would probably never see him again

Alfred frowned at that, nodding his head. "Yeah, alright." He figured he should at least be glad no one back home would miss him. His family never cared and his friends were just annoyed by him. "Hey...I just realized, I'm gonna need my clothes and glasses." His vision was slightly blurry without them and these clothes were all gross and slimy.

Arthur looked back at the human. "Oh, yes I brought your glasses and bag back with me, I thought I could find some use for them." Lucky for him he figured. "Oh, we're here." He said, the two of them entering a large area of the cave with a hot spring in it. "Take your clothes off and hop in." Arthur was already slithering in, sighing as he was submerged in the warm water.

Alfred blushed but began to disrobe. They were both men, no big deal, right? He threw his soiled clothes to the ground before getting in the water and dunking himself, wanting all the saliva out of his hair. When he submerged he saw Arthur leaning against the side and figured he should try and make some small talk. "So like, my name's Alfred." He said. "I'm nineteen, how old are you Arthur?" The naga didn't look too old.

"I am oh...around two-fifty I believe." Arthur said with a sigh. Alfred was a nice name at least.

"T-Two-fifty?" Alfred asked, shocked at the naga's answer. Then again Arthur was a monster, he shouldn't be too shocked. Still, it made him feel rather childish. He thought that being nineteen he was a mature adult but here he was with someone who was over two-hundred years old.

Arthur nodded, finding the human's reaction to be rather amusing. "Yes, not too old for a naga." Although he was definitely not young. "Now...shall we discuss your position here?" He needed to lay down some ground rules for the human.

"Oh...yeah." Alfred said, blushing even deeper. "About being your mate?" How embarrassing...

"Yes, do you have any questions?" Arthur asked, tail moving to rub against Alfred's leg, wondering how the human would react to the touch.

Alfred jumped a bit at the touch, nodding his head. "Uhmm...mating means sex but...do you have a, well, ya know?" He asked, hoping Arthur wouldn't laugh at his question.

Arthur scoffed at that. "Of course I do, it is hidden in a sheath unless I am aroused." He said, tail traveling further up Alfred's leg. "And before you ask I do not care you are male." Humans were rather weird with their limitations.

"Oh...okay." Alfred said, pulling his legs up. He didn't want to admit it but he was still a virgin. His parents had been rather prudish causing him to be embarrassed at the mention of sex when he was younger, even now sex kind of embarrassed him.

It was rather cute how embarrassed the human was. “Also since I am keeping you here I expect you to help around. I dabble in magic and will go hunting.” Although he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to let the human wander around the forest. “Now, you will need to tell me what you prefer to eat.” After all Alfred would need to eat more often than he did.

“Oh, well, meat is fine.” Alfred said, looking over at Arthur. “And some fruits and veggies.” He did need nutrients after all. Such a shame there were no hamburgers in the forest, he wasn’t sure if he could live without them. That and a Coke, he was such a fast food junkie, living without his favorite unhealthy foods would be so hard for him. Still, it was better than becoming a meal for a naga.

 

Arthur nodded, “There’s a kitsune nearby that has his own garden, we could perhaps barter for fresh vegetables and fruits.” He could also pick berries and mushrooms out in the forest. Caring for this human seemed like such trouble but then again Alfred had a certain charm to him that Arthur liked. “After this bath we can go to sleep, it is rather late after all. Tomorrow we can head out into the forest so we can eat.” He was starving since he had thrown the human up and also Alfred was probably rather hungry as well.

“Alright.” Alfred said, smiling. He was a bit scared of venturing out into the forest again but with Arthur with him he should be fine, besides he needed to eat. Seeing the kitsune would be a bit scary though, Alfred really wasn’t too fond of monsters. “Oh, where will I sleep?”

“With me of course on my nest. I have many blankets made from torn of cloth and animal skins you may use those for comfort and warmth.” Alfred was his mate after all, of course they were sleeping together. “I can also keep a fire for warmth.” His home was made of rocks, not like it was going to burn down.

Alfred felt a bit embarrassed at the thought of sleeping with the naga but then again he knew one day they would have sex so really sleeping together like that was nothing in comparison. “Okay, thank you Arthur, you promise you won’t’ eat me again, right?” He was still scared of that, scared of the fact that at any moment he could be killed by the other.

“Not unless you really piss me off.” Arthur replied, noticing the skin on his fingers was wrinkling. “Come on now, let’s get out.” He slithered out of the spring and over to a wall on the cave where he had a few animal skins hanging that he used as towels. “And by piss me off I mean try harming me or running away, don’t worry.” Arthur was a man of his word, he wouldn’t eat the other for frivolous reasons.

Alfred got out as well. Arthur’s words comforted him a bit but still scared him, knowing he would have to be careful to not annoy Arthur lest the naga change his mind and just eat him anyways. He quickly grabbed a towel and dried off before wrapping it around his waist. Arthur simply hung his back up and the two of them headed back into the main are of the cave. 

“Your bag is over there.” Arthur said, pointing next to his bookshelf where Alfred’s duffel bag was. “Whatever you had in there plus your glasses are there.” 

“Oh, good.” Alfred said, walking over to his bag and opening it, putting his glasses on his face before throwing on a pair of boxers, shorts, and a t-shirt. “Much better.” He wasn’t too fond of running around naked. Digging through the bag he also found a pair of sandals, that would be useful for when they went out, after all he didn’t want to hurt his feet.

Arthur nodded, slithering to his pile of animal skins and curled up, motioning with his hand for Alfred to come over which the human did, awkwardly lying next to the naga, back facing him. “Let’s get some sleep.” Arthur said, wrapping an arm around Alfred. He had no idea why he liked this human so much. Probably his bravery, after all not many humans were willing to make conversation while in a monster’s stomach.

Alfred nodded as well, finding the position a bit awkward. By now Arthur’s candles had gone down a bit and the cave was a bit dark. Alfred took off his glasses, laying them down above his head so he wouldn’t roll on them and then closed his eyes, falling asleep in the naga’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hunting and a fuck session :D

Arthur awoke first the next morning, smiling as he looked down at the human. One of his arms was wrapped around Alfred, the two of them at their sides. He knew he would need to go hunting since he didn’t get his meal yesterday and that Alfred would need to eat every day. “Alfred, Alfred wake up.” he said, lips close to the other’s ear.

Alfred groaned, waking up from his deep sleep as he heard Arthur talk. “I want five more minutes.” he whined, stretching out with a yawn. He had been having a nice dream about the world’s biggest hamburger, he wanted to go back to that. 

“Alfred get up.” Arthur said, lightly slapping the human on the head with his palm. “We need to go get some food, surely you are starving.” After all if he remembered correctly humans ate three meals a day and some light snacks in-between. Such gluttons really. “We are not heading to the kitsune’s house today we will simply hunt and get some berries for you.” Alfred could live a few days with meat.

At the prospect of food Alfred shot straight up. Arthur was right he was absolutely starving now that he thought about it. His stomach let out a small growl as he reached down to clutch it. “Oh, yeah that’s fine.” It was then a thought came to him though. “Wait, you eat your meat whole so like, will you be okay with like, skinning it and cooking it for me?” 

Arthur nodded, glad to see the boy awake as he slithered off the bed and stretched his arms. “Yes, I have done it a few times before and I have a few knives, it won’t be the best but you’ll do for now. In a few days we can head to Kiku’s house.” He wanted Alfred to get more used to living with his first lest the human run off in the forest and get eaten by another monster.

“Oh, awesome.” Alfred replied, rubbing his eyes. “So we’re heading out now right? I’m really hungry.” Some meat sounded good, eggs too. He wondered if they could get eggs somewhere...

“Yes we are.” Arthur said, heading to the entrance of his cave and grabbing a small basket he had made awhile ago.. “Come along then.” With that Alfred caught up and walked out with Arthur who then handed Alfred the basket.. “Please stay with me, I can’t have you running off and getting eaten by some monster or carnivorous plant.” he said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. “Just stay close.” 

“Don’t worry.” Alfred said, walking at the same speed the naga was slithering. He most certainly did not want to end up as someone’s meal. Being eaten once was bad enough as is. He looked around as they walked though at his surroundings. Trees were everywhere with birds flying or squirrels zipping along. He was glad he had his sandals though since there were also bugs all over the ground, he felt a bit bad since he was probably stepping on so many but knew it couldn’t be helped. “What kind of animal you looking for?” he asked, trying to make conversation with Arthur.

“Hmm...not sure, a deer would be nice but a few rabbits or squirrels would do as well.” Arthur said with a shrug. He was rather hungry but deer were a pain to eat thanks to their antlers but it was just so hard finding a larger animal. He supposed a few rabbits would be sufficient to fill him up, now he could only hope Alfred wouldn’t be freaked out by watching him eat a rabbit whole.

While Alfred yes, didn’t like the idea of a cute little bunny being eaten it would be rather hypocritical of him to protest considering he enjoyed steak, hamburger, and just about any other type of meat. “Need my help with catching one?” he asked, spotting a rabbit off in the distance a bit.

Arthur shook his head, eyeing that same rabbit. “No...no you stay right here, I’m going to go catch it. Stay absolutely quiet and only make noise is harm is coming your way.” he said quietly, getting low to the ground as he slithered up to the rabbit. It was sitting with its back facing the two and munching on a leaf as Arthur very slowly slithered up, tongue darting out as he got closer and closer. He was able to move very quietly, needing that ability to hunt. Soon he was right behind the rabbit that thankfully hadn’t moved yet. Slowly, so very slowly he got up and unhinged his jaw before pounding, teeth sinking into the rabbit’s flesh as it squirmed, trying to get free as Arthur lifted his head up and began to swallow, the rabbit doing headfirst down his throat and slowly into his belly. “Ahh...much better.” he said as the rabbit finally got in, wiping his mouth with his arm to get any blood that might have dribbled. 

Alfred watched in shock as Arthur ate up the rabbit. It was just so...weird to see what looked like a human eat an entire rabbit whole. Alfred felt a bit bad for the poor thing but he knew that Arthur had to eat as well, circle of life or whatever The Lion King had said.

Once his meal was eaten Arthur slithered back over to Alfred, glad to see he was alright. “Well, one more of those and I should be good.” he said, patting his stomach. “Do wish he would stop kicking though...oh well, let’s find you some food.” The two of them went on for a bit until Arthur found a nice group of bushes. “These berries may look odd to you but I assure you they are not poisonous, go pick a bunch.”

Alfred walked up to the bush. The berries were purple and nice and round but he trusted Arthur as he started to pick, throwing them into his basket. “So what meat am I going to get?” he asked, looking over to see Arthur picking a few berries as well.  
“Rabbits are around here a lot so probably that.” Arthur said, throwing his berries into the basket. I’ll slit its throat with my nails and carry it home.” He really needed to remember to bring his knife next time. 

Alfred looked down at Arthur’s hands and sure enough he noticed the naga’s nails were rather sharp like claws. “Oh, okay.” He didn’t like the idea but slitting the throat of a cute bunny but he had to eat as well. “So this kitsune, what kind of food does he grow?” He was hoping for a variety at least.

“Oh many things, with the help of magic he can grow pretty much what he wants even when out of season, I believe he keeps a few animals too so you might be able to get some animal products as well.” He knew the human would probably like some milk and eggs, plus those things were rather nutritious for a human anyways.

“Awesome.” Alfred said, his basket getting rather full with berries. “Anyways can we move on see if we can find some more berries or mushrooms?” Didn’t want to snack on the same thing after all. Besides Arthur still needed to hunt for them.

Arthur dumped the rest of his picked berries in the basket and nodded. “Yes, good idea.” he said, slithering off with Alfred at his side until they came across a small fox by itself. “Okay Alfred, I am going to eat it and then I will be done and we can hunt for you.” he said, turning back to the small red creature. Again he gave Alfred the instructions from earlier before slithering up behind the fox and quickly snatching it in his mouth, swallowing it down as it kicked and struggled. “Ahh...always loved a good fox.” he sighed, rubbing his belly before returning to Alfred. 

Alfred felt bad for the fox too, he always had a soft spot for cute little animals. Again circle of life though, Arthur had to eat to live. “While you were eating that fox I spotted a few mushrooms over there.” Alfred said, pointing to a tree that had a few mushrooms growing at its base. “Are they poisonous?”

Looking over to where Alfred was pointing Arthur slid up and examined the mushrooms before picking them and dropping them into the basket. “Nope, they’re good.” he said, slithering back and dumping them into the basket. “Keep an eye out like that, I’ll tell you if it’s edible or not.” Arthur said, rather proud of his human for finding those mushrooms.

The went on a bit further, passing by some small rodents until they saw another rabbit, after all the forest was just filled with animals. “I am going to catch this one to bring back.” Arthur said, slithering up and grabbing the bunny with his hand, quickly bringing up a sharp nail and slicing along the rabbit’s throat, the creature’s kicking dying down as it went limp. “There we go.” he said, throwing the thing over his shoulder and going back to Alfred. “Let’s head back to my cave, we’ll surely see another animal before then.”

Alfred nodded, frowning as he looked at the dead rabbit on Arthur’s shoulder. They took a different way back, stopping to pick some apples from a tree and some more mushrooms they spotted, Alfred’s basket not quite full with food. Arthur too had caught another rabbit. It would be nice to see a deer but he was afraid of spoiling the meat if he did since he wasn’t too fond of eating already dead creatures. Kiku did though, perhaps he could ask him for some meat as well.

They soon got back to Arthur’s cave, the naga setting the rabbits in a corner as he stretched again, yawning. “Are you okay with just fruits for breakfast? I shall prepare the meat for your later meals.” He was just feeling lazy after his meal.

“No, that’s fine.” Alfred said, digging into his basket and taking out an apple, starting to eat it. He didn’t care it wasn’t washed, he doubted there was any place to do it anyways. “Hey, about water, what do we do for that?” He had just realized how parched he was as well.

“Oh, right. I usually collect river water or rain water.” Arthur said, gesturing to where his bookshelf was. Next to it was a small table and next to the table was a bucket, probably something Arthur had stolen from a human long ago. “Just drink out of the bucket.” he said, slithering over there to do just that, taking a large gulp. 

Alfred ate his apple, walking over and taking a drink as well. It wasn’t great but it was water. “Okay, thanks.” he said, taking another bite. There sure wasn’t much to do in Arthur’s cave, he missed his movies and video games. “What should we do?”

Arthur smirked at that, an idea forming in his mind. “Well usually I practice my magic, read, or nap.” he said, slithering up to Alfred so he was now behind the man, wrapping his arms around him. “But seeing as you are now my mate how about we have some fun together?” It had been quite awhile since he had sex and Alfred looked like he would be fun to break in.

Alfred blushed at that, sputtering, chunks of apple flying out his mouth as he heard that. He knew he had no right to refuse Arthur but it all seemed so soon, so sudden. “R-Right...” he said, setting his apple down. “Umm...okay, like...” he was so nervous now, feeling the naga’s nails drag lightly against his chest. “How do you naga’s like...do it?”

“Same way you humans do.” Arthur said, tongue darting out to lick around Alfred’s ear. “I stick my cock inside you.” It was so cute how nervous Alfred was. He had almost forgotten what it was like to have sex with a virgin. “But I am not here to harm you, we’ll take it slowly.” Alfred was his mate after all, he couldn’t go about hurting the man, even if he was stupid.

Alfred shivered, turning his head a bit so he could look at Arthur. “R-Right...” He had never really tried anything anal before, just a few fingers. “Okay, should I umm...lie down?” It seemed like the best position to get in anyways.

“Yes.” Arthur said, letting go of Alfred as the other lay down. “Oh, take off your clothes as well.” Could have sex with those things on. Really he had no idea why humans insisted on wearing them, what was wrong with ones nude body anyways? Oh well, best not to dwell on the strange things humans did.

“Oh, right.” Alfred said, letting out a nervous chuckle as he sat up and slipped his sandals off before throwing his shirt off. Next he lifted his hips and slid down his boxers and shorts, a small blush forming on his cheeks as he was now naked in front of the naga. He lay back down though and watched as Arthur started to rub at a certain spot on his snake part only to see his cock start to get hard, coming out of the sheath that hid it.

“U-Umm, should we have lube?” He asked, getting more and more nervous. Sure he was a virgin but he was no idiot when it came to sex and he knew anal sex without lube would be terribly painful for him.

Arthur continued to rub until he was completely hard, nodding his head at that. “I have some oil, that’ll have to do.” he said, slithering over to the shelf he kept various potions and whatnot on and grabbed a bottle of oil, handing it to Alfred. “I cannot prepare you though.” he held up his hand, showing his rather sharp nails. “In the future I can file down a few but for now you will simply have to do it yourself.” Filing down two or three nails wouldn’t be any big deal he figured, he just didn’t want to at that moment.

“Oh...right.” Alfred said, taking the bottle and opening it. Yeah he didn’t want those claws inside his ass, that would be very bad. Shakily he poured some oil onto his fingers before setting the bottle down beside him and lifted his legs. He felt so nervous with Arthur watching him like this but knew he had no other choice as he brought his hand down and circled a finger around his ass, hissing as he pushed it inside. It wasn’t terribly painful but it did feel rather strange.

Arthur licked his lips. It was a rather erotic sight watching the human finger himself. “Keep going.” he said, reaching down to stroke his cock slowly, wondering if he should do more. Nagas weren’t very romantic creatures, they simply mated and were done but he knew humans were helplessly romantic.

Alfred whimpered, nudging a second finger inside his ass. “Ahhnn...” It was uncomfortable, slightly painful even. Still, he could do it, he had made a deal with the naga and would do what it took to hold up his end of the deal. “Ahh...” he bucked his hips up as he poked something inside of him, his cock starting to get a bit hard. He continued aiming for that spot, his two fingers thrusting in and out as he slowly added a third one, hissing in pain as he did.

Arthur continued to watch for a bit, glad that the human wasn’t in extreme pain with three fingers. “Alright, I think we can start.” he said, slithering up closer and grabbing the bottle of oil, spreading some onto his hand to slather over his cock. “Lift your legs, spread them.”

Alfred nodded, taking his fingers out and lifting and spreading his legs. “Umm...Arthur, be a bit gentle, please.” he asked, hating how he sounded like some wimpy schoolgirl. Still, he didn’t want to tear or anything.

“Of course.” Arthur didn’t want his new human to get hurt after all, that would be such a pain. Slithering between Alfred’s legs Arthur leaned down and placed his cock at the human’s hole, slowly pressing himself inside with a loud groan. It had been so long since he had felt this, felt his cock surrounded by another’s tight heat like this. 

Alfred screamed out in pain, despite preparing himself it still hurt. After all a cock was bigger than a few fingers. “F-Fuck...fuck oh God....” he groaned, biting his lower lip as a few tears formed in his eyes. 

Arthur had no idea why humans felt the need to call out to their deity in the middle of sex but saved his question for later as he focused on Alfred, lowering his body so that their chests touched. “Shhh, it’ll be alright.” he said, nuzzling his face against Alfred’s neck as he slowly began to thrust, making sure not to go too fast. 

“NNnngg...” Alfred groaned, calming down a bit as Arthur began to thrust. It was still painful but a small bit of pleasure was starting to build up as Arthur continued to thrust, a few of them hitting his prostate. “O-Oh God...” he moaned, arching his back. “There, right there Arthur.” He wrapped his arms around the nagas neck to keep him close, rolling his hips with each thrust.

Arthur was glad it was hurting less for the other, now he could speed up. Doing just that he moved a bit faster, a hand going down to stroke Alfred’s cock to help him feel even better. It was obvious Alfred was still in a bit of pain after all. “Is it good Alfred?” he asked, gently licking at the human’s neck.

“Y-Yeah...” Alfred moaned, bucking his hips upwards as he was touched. Pleasure was building in his groin as he was touched, only helping to lessen the pain in his backside. “Mmmm...aahnnn A-Arthur...” he moaned even louder as the naga again sped up his thrusting. “S-So good.”

Arthur moaned as well, continuing to move and stroke Alfred’s cock. He was glad the other was enjoying himself, after all he didn’t exactly want to rape the human although he figured that in a way Alfred wasn’t really fully consenting considering it was this or be eaten by him. Oh well, he seemed to be enjoying it enough to clear his conscience. “Oh...ahh so tight.” he muttered, feeling so close already. Virgins were always so damn tight, it was wonderful but at the same time a bit frustrating.

Alfred was also close, bucking up a few more times before he came, arching his back with a loud moan and spilling himself onto his stomach and chest. “Ahhhnn...” It was a bit embarrassing coming so soon but then again he knew he wouldn’t have much stamina to begin with. 

Arthur groaned loudly, feeling Alfred’s muscles clench up around him wasn’t helping much as he continued to thrust, holding Alfred’s legs apart as he pounded into the human, coming not too long after with a loud moan, filling the other up with his seed before pulling out and plopping down on the ground next to Alfred.

“So weird...” Alfred muttered, feeling Arthur’s cum leak out his ass. It was a bit disgusting but he figured it was no big deal. “Mmm...that wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.” Of course Arthur was rather handsome and despite eating him he was polite too. Part of him wanted to cuddle for a bit but he had no idea if the naga would want to. Figuring he might as well try he rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around Arthur, snuggling up close to him.

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked, not used to any affection after sex. After all his previous encounters had been fucking and then leaving each other, no romance, no affection, just sex. “But I am glad it was enjoyable enough.”

Alfred groaned at that, lightly kicking Arthur in the tail. “Cuddling silly.” he was rather tired, although then again he swore he had read something awhile back about why men got tired after sex but he couldn’t remember why, oh well, not important. “Can’t we cuddle for a bit? Maybe nap?” Although his back would probably hurt when he woke up thanks to the stone floor.

“Sure sure.” Arthur said, knowing they still have things to do. He needed to skin those rabbits as well as teach Alfred about his various potions and what to touch and not touch. Oh well, for now they could nap, even if the cuddling was a bit strange, it was nice having someone with him after all those years spent alone.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of that day had gone well. Arthur had prepared the meat, skinning them and cutting them up, showing Alfred how to do it as well. The rest of the day was rather boring for Alfred. 

"Now never ever touch these." Arthur said, pointing to the top shelf where he kept various potions and such. "They are rather dangerous and I cannot have anyone messing with them." Last thing he needed was a human with two heads in his cave. One Alfred was enough.

Alfred nodded, wondering what those could be as he looked at the various bottles that adorned the shelf. "What do you do with your magic?" He asked, hoping it wasn't used to summon demons or ghosts or other creatures like that. He hated ghosts, not even able to watch a horror movie without screaming and hiding under the blanket. 

"Now, as for water." Arthur said, walking over to the bucket he kept. "In case you didn't notice there's a river running very close by so I will leave to refill when needed." He simply couldn't let Alfred leave on his own. Although there might be some kind of protection spell he might be able to conjure up. He would have to look into it later.

"I think the day after tomorrow we will head to Kiku's. He's rather hospitable so I am sure he will be happy to help." After all Kiku had always said it was Japanese custom to be kind to guests. 

Alfred carefully listened to all this, wondering what this Kiku would be like. It seemed this forest was full of so many different monsters, he wondered how many were friendly towards humans. 

 

After the explanations Arthur helped Alfred prepare some dinner and after Alfred ate a bit the two headed for another bath. Alfred felt less embarrassed about being nude this time, after all he and Arthur did just fuck earlier that day. The thought of it made him blush a bit although he felt a bit ashamed of it. He had only just met Arthur and here he was sleeping with the other. He felt like such a whore for enjoying it. Oh well, he had to push those thoughts aside for now.

"Something on your mind lad?" Arthur asked, sitting on the other side of the small spring. "You look down." At least he thought so anyways.

Alfred was snapped out of his thoughts by the question, looking over at Arthur. "Oh, no, just getting used to everything is all." He said, smiling over at Arthur. He didn't want to burden the naga with his thoughts after all. Still a part of him wanted to scoot a bit closer, after all Arthur was technically his boyfriend now. How strange really.

Arthur nodded in response, tail flapping a bit in the water. "Want to talk for a bit then?" It was better than awkward silence in his opinion. "Tell me, what kind of job did you have?"

"Oh, nothing special, just a cashier." A minimum wage job too, he certainly wasn't missing that. "I just sold shit to people." He clarified as he saw one of Arthur's large eyebrows raise in confusion. "It sucked but it was a job. Anyways I wanna know where you're from." Arthur did after all sound rather English.

Arthur thought that selling goods sounded like a decent job but dropped it as he answered Alfred's question. "I am from England, long ago I stored away on an old cargo ship and ended up here." He had wanted to see new places and enjoyed this large forest quite a bit. 

"Wow, that's cool." Alfred said, smiling at that. "I'm just from around here." He hadn't traveled much but always wanted to see the world. Now that he was with Arthur that seemed rather unlikely though. Oh well, this forest was like a whole new world, he just needed to keep telling himself that 

Arthur nodded, figuring that maybe Alfred was from around here. Still, the human seemed a bit more down today. Of course it made sense, in the past two days he had gotten lost, been eaten, regurgitated, forced to live with a naga, and lost his virginity to said naga, of course by would be a bit depressed. Maybe he could do something to cheer the human up, yes, he had the perfect plan too. 

“Alfred, I have some magic I want to do and will spend the remainder of the day doing it.” Arthur said suddenly, getting up and slithering out of the spring. “I will be in another chamber of the cave, in case you haven’t noticed it goes far back. Please do not bother me unless necessary and do not leave the cave.” With that he dried himself off with a towel and left, leaving a poor confused Alfred alone in the bath.

Arthur slithered back to the main room, looking on his bookshelf and looking through the spines until he found the one he wanted. ‘Magical Creatures and Other Strange Animals.” With that he grabbed a few potions off his shelves and headed to where he did his magic. 

Alfred was confused but simply shrugged and got out of the spring, toweling off before getting dressed and heading to the main area of the cave. What the hell was he supposed to do all day? With a sigh he walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a few, sitting down on the pile of blankets to read them.

Time passed, he had dinner, and went to bed, Arthur still missing. The naga had slithered back late that night and curled up behind Alfred, falling asleep without a word to the human.

The next morning Alfred awoke to find himself alone again. He considered finding Arthur but remembered the naga's words and the thought that if he dared make Arthur upset the other could simply eat him. He got up and had some fruit for breakfast before finding some more books to read. He was really starting to miss home. Sure he had barely talked to his family and sure his friends were all jerks and his job sucked but he missed civilization. Missed his video games and hamburgers and other people.

The day went on and Alfred only got more depressed. It was finally sinking in that he may possibly live his life out here in the forest with Arthur. Sure Arthur was nice but he wasn't sure how he could live like this forever. 

It was just around noon when Arthur emerged and found Alfred simply lying there on the blankets, front facing the wall. "You sleeping lad?" He asked, excited to show Alfred what he had done. 

Alfred simply groaned. He had been crying but didn't want Arthur to see. After all that would be embarrassing. "Yeah...yeah what's up?" It also slightly bothered him that Arthur had disappeared for so long. 

Arthur however could tell something was off about the human. His voice wasn't as cheerful as usual. "Alfred are you feeling sick?" He slithered up to the other, looking down at Alfred as he placed his hand on the other's forehead.

"N-No, I'm not sick." Alfred snapped, slapping Arthur's hand away as he sat up. Dammit, he hadn't meant to snap at the other. "Sorry, I'm just a bit upset, not at you though." He didn't want to rant to the naga, Arthur would probably think it stupid anyways.

Arthur nodded, not offended by the outburst. "Are you upset about living here?" He asked. After all it would only make sense for the human to be a bit depressed about such a sudden change in life. "You can talk it out with me." He was well aware how social humans were.

Alfred sighed, nodding his head. "Everything is just so confusing. I mean, I miss my home." Plus he had no idea how to feel for Arthur. Sure they had sex earlier but he had only known him for a few days, that wasn't enough for love, right?

Oh dammit, he shouldn't be thinking of love, that was silly.

"You will get used to it." Arthur said, trying to show some empathy for the human. It was hard to do considering nagas were solitary creatures but for some reason seeing Alfred sad made him sad as well. "So do not be upset." He brushed a strand of hair out of Alfred's face, forcing a smile for the other.

Alfred nodded, sniffling and wiping his nose with the back of his arm as he smiled. "Anyways, what were you doing all alone for so long?" He asked, wanting to change the subject.

"OH! Right, wait here." Arthur said, slithering off without another word. Soon a creature came flying out from the cave. It was a small bunny, green fur and wings on its back. Before Alfred could even react it flew up to the human, circling his head.

"Wh-What the fuck?!" Alfred shouted, thinking for a minute he was hallucinating.

Arthur chuckled as he slithered back out. "I was in there trying to pick and summon the perfect pet for you." He explained, feeling rather proud of himself as the two of them watched the bunny fly around the cave. "It is called a Flying Mint Bunny, I summoned him and he is now our pet."

Alfred was still in shock. First off there was a green bunny flying around but secondly Arthur had...he had spent all that time doing something for him? "Why though? I mean he's awesome but why did you get me a pet?" And such a weird one at that.

"Er...well, you seemed a bit sad and I can't have you bringing my mood down so I thought this would make you feel better." Arthur said, face heating up a bit. It was true though! Being around someone who was depressed would just annoy him.

Alfred chuckled, the bunny flying into his arms as he pet it. "Well thank you Arthur." He said, "I think I'll just call him Bunny." He was never too creative with names. Still, he was happy to hear Arthur had done this just for him. He stood up, letting Bunny go as he walked over to a confused looking Arthur and planted his lips against the others.

Arthur's eyes opened wide in shock, arms flying up as he was kissed. He knew it was a human thing but kissing seemed so disgusting and unnecessary, why was Alfred doing it? Quickly he pulled away, face bright red. "Wh-what the bloody hell are you doing?"

Alfred would have been hurt at Arthur's reluctance but instead chuckled at Arthur's shocked face. "A kiss silly, we're mates aren't we? Well when humans become 'mates' we kiss each other." He was feeling rather nervous, he had been wanting a kiss since the sex but was too afraid to even ask. This however had just made him so happy he couldn't help himself anymore. 

Arthur thought the entire idea of kissing sounded rather silly. He had seen humans doing it before, shoving their tongues down each other’s throats. What was the point of it really? “Well, I’m glad you think so but I fail to see any point in kissing.” he said, crossing his arms. A twinge of guilt overtaking him as he saw a small look of pain cross Alfred’s face as he immediately took it back. “B-But, if that is what humans prefer doing we can maybe try.” After all Alfred was missing the human world, he could suffer through some kissing to make his human feel better.

Alfred smiled at that, looking up to see Bunny zipping around the ceiling of their cave. “I’m just so happy you worked so hard just to make me happy.” he said. No one had ever really done such a thing and the last person he would have expected to was a naga, a monster who had, just a few days ago, tried to eat him. Alfred leaned forward again and planted his lips on Arthur’s. He was rather nervous. Sure he had kissed before but he was still awkward about it, especially now since Arthur had made it clear he wasn’t a fan of it.

Arthur did his best to kiss back, trying mostly mimic Alfred’s movements with his lips. The kiss was awkward, the two of them not really knowing what to do. Soon though Arthur felt a tongue against his lips and cringed. No doubt this would be disgusting but he opened his mouth anyways, letting Alfred’s tongue in as the human wrapped his arms around his neck. It wasn’t too bad so far, in fact it was rather...arousing. How odd. Hesitantly he stuck his tongue out into Alfred’s mouth, letting it explore all over. Unlike the human his tongue was much longer, allowing him to reach in more. 

“Mmmfff...” Alfred moaned, feeling Arthur’s slender tongue dive into his mouth. It was so weird but so good. No human would be able to get that far in his mouth with their tongue and Alfred had to wonder how that tongue would feel on other parts of his body, a blush creeping onto his cheeks as he did. Would Arthur even do that? Maybe, he’d be willing to do thing to Arthur he knew that.

Arthur moaned as well, tongue practically in Alfred’s throat as they made out. It wasn’t as gross as he thought it would be. Sure Alfred’s tongue was all slimy but it wasn’t disgusting, just a bit odd. Wanting to try something he withdrew his tongue back and wrapping it around Alfred’s thick tongue, sucking on it and eliciting a gasp from the other, causing him to grin rather cockily before unwrapping his tongue and finally pulling away, the two of them gasping for air

Alfred coughed a bit, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm. His eyes were clouded over a bit and he was gasping for air, panting as he had a goofy grin on his face. “See? Kissing is nice.” It really was. It felt so wonderful to just wrap his arms around Arthur and passionately kiss him like that. 

“Yes, rather nice.” Arthur said, face red as he pulled Alfred’s arms away from him. “It wasn’t that bad, I suppose we can do it but I only am because it makes you happy.” Yes, he totally had not enjoyed shoving his tongue down the human’s throat, not at all. “Anyways I was going to tell you, tomorrow we will go to Kiku’s to store up on food. Don’t worry about Bunny, he is magically bound to this cave.” he said, looking at the bunny that was now perched on top of his bookshelf. Having a pet around might be a bit fun, just as long as it didn’t knock anything over at least.

Alfred chuckled, giving Arthur a peck on the cheek before getting up and running to the bunny as it flew into his arms. “He’s sooooo cute.” he said, nuzzling his face against Bunny’s soft green fur. Never in his life would he have imagined seeing a flying green bunny but here he was holding one! It was so awesome. 

The rest of the day had gone rather well, Arthur had prepared meals for Alfred, the naga still full from his previous meal, and they talked for a bit and played with Bunny. Arthur had to admit it was ever so nice having company. He never realized before just how lonely it got without anyone around, day after day, year after year, all alone. Alfred was just so charming, a bit stupid and talked way too much but it was that aspect of Alfred that made Arthur smile. Such a strange human really, perhaps that’s why he had offered to save his life, because of how unique Alfred was.

Soon the sun set and Bunny had fallen asleep on a small blanket Arthur had laid out for him. Alfred yawned as he laid down on the pile of blankets he and Arthur slept on, closing his eyes as he felt an arm wrap around him. “You said humans like cuddling also.” he heard the naga say, smiling at that. Arthur was so strange, it was cute.

Arthur sighed, chest pressed against Alfred’s back as he closed his eyes as well, the two of them soon falling asleep like that, bodies pressed together.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred awoke the next morning only to see Arthur already up and slithering around. He was busy preparing things for their visit to Kiku, they didn’t need much, just something to help carry any food Kiku would give them. “Oh good, you’re awake.” he said, noticing Alfred was now sitting up. “We’re heading to Kiku’s. The kitsune has a very large garden and I’m sure if I do a few favors for him he would not mind sharing some of the food with you.”

Alfred simply nodded, reaching up to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he yawned. “Alright, awesome.” he said, scratching his back a bit before standing up. “Gonna hunt as well?” After all he couldn’t live without meat.

“Sure.” Arthur said, slithering up to Alfred. “I’m ready to go anytime, are you?” Once Alfred nodded in approval Arthur once again laid down the rules as they headed out. “Remember, keep close to me, I cannot have you getting eaten.” He was growing rather fond of the strange human, losing him would be rather sad. “Alright, easy enough to do.”

Alfred rolled his eyes as he listened to the other speak. He wasn’t stupid. Still, Arthur was moving rather fast and they were making many twists and turns. Oh well, he could keep up. Their trip for the most part was rather silent, Arthur was rather grumpy in the mornings and Alfred could tell as they made their way and figured it would be best to stay quiet.

After a bit Alfred had started to get rather bored of walking, looking around at all the trees and occasional small animal that came by. Realizing he was daydreaming he snapped himself back into reality only to immediately start panicking. Where the fuck was Arthur? No...no Arthur surely was just a little bit ahead. Alfred ran forward only to not see a glimpse of the naga. 

“Arthur?” he shouted, heart pounding in his chest at the realization that he was lost. Dammit...no...no this couldn’t be. “Arthur.” he shouted again, frantically looking around. Surely Arthur would look for him, right? Surely he could be found before something bad happened.

Just his luck. Alfred screamed as he was knocked to the ground, a thick vine was wrapped around his ankle, pulling him through the grass and leaves as he screamed. Soon a rather large plant came into view. It looked like a rather large Venus Fly Trap with vines shooting out of it. “Wh-What the fuck?” Alfred screamed, struggling desperately as the vine whipped him up in the air and before he knew it he had been shoved into the plant’s ‘mouth’

It was pitch black and rather tight as he slowly made his way down the stem of the plant. No...no he had already been eaten once, this couldn’t seriously be happening. Desperately he struggled and fought but to no avail, his body being pushed down until he reached the stomach. It was rather cramped in there, his body bent awkwardly as he continued to scream and struggle.

“Help, Arthur help me.” he screamed, pushing against the plant’s inner walls as he sobbed. No...no he had just escaped death a few days ago he didn’t want to face it now. He was too young to die. “Please...” Luckily there was no stomach acid in there yet but he knew surely it would come in soon and then he would die and be digested, never seen again. The thought terrified him, knowing that soon acid would pour in and considering he could still breathe it would no doubt be a very painful death. Nevertheless he continued to scream, hoping that by some small chance Arthur would hear him and save him.

He was just about to give up all hope, sit there and let the plant slowly digest him when he heard a sound, like a ripping and suddenly a hand appeared, tearing away at the plant's walls, slowly ripping it apart. "Arthur?" He shouted, reaching forward to help, not able to do much since he didn't have claws. Soon a hole big enough for Alfred to squeeze through was made.

"Hurry, quickly." He heard Arthur say as he scrambled out, seeing Arthur sighting with the vines, tearing through them with his claws or biting through them. When he noticed that Alfred was free he slithered on after the other until the two of them were rather far away from the plant.

Alfred was panting as he sat down, trying to catch his breath. "Arthur...oh God thank you." He said, tears in his eyes from sheer happiness. Arthur had come back and saved him.

Arthur was panting as well, digging out chunks of plant from under his claws. "Dammit Alfred." He said, shooting the other a glare. "I told you to stay close." Could the stupid human not even do that? "Whatever...come on." He didn't want to argue now anyways.

Alfred sniffled, fighting back tears as he stood up. "I'm sorry, I got distracted and before I knew it I was lost." He said, feeling rather stupid for even letting that happen. Hopefully Arthur wasn't too upset.

"I said come on." Arthur said, shooting a glare back at Alfred. "Let's get to Kiku's." With that the two headed back off into the forest, Alfred being extra careful now not to get lost. He still felt like shit though, like he had let Arthur down and disappointed him.

After about an awkward thirty minutes of walking the two came to a house in a clearing. It was rather small but next to it was a huge garden surrounded by a fence. "Is this Kiku's house?" Alfred asked as they approached it. It looked interesting to him and he wondered what kind of monster this Kiku could be. Alfred didn't know much about monsters.

Arthur nodded as they headed up to the door and knocked on it. "Be polite but don't be scared, Kiku can be rather distant but he is also hospitable." Monsters like them tended to come off as distant thanks to living alone for so long after all.

Soon the door opened a little and a head peaked out. "Ah, Arthur." He said, opening the door all the way. He looked like your average Japanese person but with two fox ears on his head and a few tails too. "Oh, a human as well?" That was rather strange, a human was hardly seen in the forest and when they were they usually got eaten.

"Yes yes, may we come in?" Arthur asked, knowing he would have to explain Alfred to the kitsune.

Kiku nodded, stepping aside to let Alfred and Arthur in. "Please make yourself at home." He said, bowing to Alfred. Although Kiku wasn't very fond of humans he knew it would be shameful to be rude to a guest.

"Thanks." Alfred said as he looked around. The house was nothing special. Bookshelves lined the walls and there was a small table as well as a few chairs, all most likely homemade. Some furs and animal skins acted as rugs on the hard wooden floor as well. 

"So Arthur I must ask, why do you have a human with you?" Kiku said, looking at Alfred with curiosity. 

Arthur sighed at that. "Well, long story short I ate him a few days ago but we ended up making a deal and he is now my mate." He said, Kiku nodding at that and not questioning any further. "You are probably wondering about our visit. I was hoping that we could have some food from your garden."

"Of course." Kiku said, finding Arthur's story rather strange. "I will of course ask for a few favors in return." He walked over to his bookshelf, grabbing a rather thin sized one and walked back to Arthur, thumbing through it. "There are a few herbs and fungi I would like you to gather for me." In his spare time he sometimes made medicines from various herbs.

Arthur took the book, looking at the pages Kiku pointed out. "Alright then." He simply said, taking a basket Kiku was handing him. "I will be back later, take care of Alfred." Kiku and him were rather good friends, he trusted the kitsune to watch over the other.

"I will." Kiku said, him and Alfred saying goodbye as Arthur slithered off into the forest. Alfred couldn’t help but get a bit nervous now, left all alone with this strange monster. Still, Kiku seemed rather nice, surely they would get along. 

“Now then, I will show you the garden.” Kiku said, leading Alfred to a door in the back, the human following with his basket. “I have several types of fruits and vegetables, feel free to fill your basket all the way.” Not like he ate that many of them, he grew them mainly for fun.

Alfred looked around the garden. It really was rather large with all different types of vegetables and fruits, even ones growing out of season. Must be magic or something he figured as he walked up and yanked a carrot out of the ground. It looked good he thought as he stuck it in his basket and picked a few more. “Hey Kiku, can I borrow more baskets when this one runs out?” he asked, moving over now to pick some potatoes.

“A few if it is needed.” Kiku said, watching the human with interest. It was rather strange how calm Alfred was with him but then again Arthur said they had been living together as mates, the human was probably used to the monsters. “Oh, my apologies, I have yet to learn your name.” he suddenly said, the thought occurring to him that he’d been simply referring to Alfred as human so far.

“Huh? Oh, I’m Alfred.” Alfred said, chuckling a bit as he dumped a few potatoes in his basket. “Thanks again for all your help, if there’s anything I can do for ya let me know okay?” He felt a bit bad for having Arthur be the one to pay for the food that was for him. After the potatoes he walked over to the fruits and grabbed a few bunches of grapes.

Kiku nodded. “Well...I have been wanting my books put in alphabetical order for awhile, you can do that if there is time. A lot of them are written in English.” It wasn’t something he was desperately wanting done but it would make finding certain books easier and give the human something to do while Arthur was out.

“Alright, I can totally do that.” Alfred said, filling his basket with an assortment of fruits and vegetables. “Hmm, full already.” He said, looking in with a frown. “I’ll have to bring a bigger one next time or something.” Or just eat a lot of meat, oh well surely he and Arthur would figure something out.

"You may borrow some more." Kiku said, taking Alfred's basket and heading inside, quickly returning with another. "Fill it up as well, I can always regrow what I run out of." At least with Alfred his vegetables and fruits could be put to some real use. 

Alfred smiled, thanking Kiku before taking the basket and again looking through the garden. This time he got himself some pineapple, eggplant, celery, and some oranges from a tree. "Thanks a bunch Kiku." He said as the two headed back inside. "Show me where and I can get on organizing your books right away."

Kiku took the baskets and set them on the table before walking over to a bookshelf. "Here, just put them in alphabetical order, for any in Japanese just ignore them, I can take care of them later." He had plenty of books in English anyways.

"Alright, I'm on it." Alfred said, starting to take the books off the shelves, organizing them by letter. He noticed Kiku had left the room though, oh well, guy seemed pretty shy. Soon enough he had all the books off the shelves and organized by letter. Some were magic books, some books on plants and herbs and some he noticed were manga. He thought it rather funny the kitsune had some manga. Maybe he could borrow it sometime. Organizing the books took him longer than he thought and just when he was in the middle of the alphabet he heard the sound of a door opening and Arthur coming in.

"Alfred hello." He said, carrying with him the herbs Kiku had asked for as well as a few dead small animals. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" He asked as he noticed Alfred was putting books on the shelf. "It is not nice to snoop."

Normally Alfred would have given a more sarcastic reply but he still felt bad about earlier. "Sorry. I told Kiku I would do some housework in exchange for the food." 

Arthur nodded at that. "Well then, I'm going to talk to Kiku, hurry up with your chore so we can head home." With that he slithered off. Alfred was so silly sometimes. He didn't need to do chores, what he was doing had been enough for the kitsune.

Soon enough Alfred finished his chore. He was still nervous about talking to Arthur. Was the other mad at him? He seemed like he was earlier. Oh God Arthur was going to eat him when they got back wasn't he?

"Finished?" Arthur asked as he and Kiku headed back into the main room. “If so we can leave.” He just wanted to get back to his cave. The battle with the plant earlier had put him in a rather bad mood and he just wanted to get home and relax.

“Yeah, I am.” Alfred said, grabbing the two baskets of fruits and vegetables. “Thanks again Kiku.” he said before him and Arthur exchanged goodbyes with the kitsune and left. The walk home was mostly silent, Arthur was in a foul mood and Alfred was feeling rather awkward, nervous that Arthur would do something to him once they got home. 

Soon enough they arrived home, Arthur setting the dead animals on the table as Alfred did the same with the baskets of fruit. Should he mention what happened earlier? He didn’t want to make Arthur mad but this awkward silence was killing him. “Arthur...about earlier...”

“What about it?” Arthur snapped, turning his head to glare at the other. “You mean the fact you were stupid enough to get lost? The fact that I had to go out and find you, had to save you from the plant’s stomach? Risking both our lives? What about it?” he snapped. “I give you one simple instruction to simply stay by my side and not get lost and you can’t even do that.”

Alfred was taken a bit aback by Arthur’s sudden outburst. It had been an accident, he hadn’t meant to get lost! “I-I’m sorry...” he said, feeling tears begin to form in his eyes. “I-I got distracted, I’m sorry Arthu-”

“Sorry won’t make up for the fact we both could have died.” Arthur snapped, cutting the other off. “You had better not make that mistake again and better be bloody happy that I am not taking back our agreement and eating you.” He knew his words were harsh but he was mad, after all he could have been killed saving the idiot.

A sob escaped from Alfred's throat as he listened to Arthur's yelling. He hadn't meant to get lost. "I...I'm sorry, I was so scared Arthur..." Why had the other even bothered saving him? Tears began to run down his face as he sunk down to his knees. "I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up Arthur, probably why none of my friends even like me." People tended to be annoyed with him usually, even at his job he was always getting yelled at.

Arthur was rather shocked at the sight. He hadn't expected the human to break down like that. "Alfred..." he started, slithering up to the human. "I didn't mean to be so harsh." He said, leaning down and placing a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "I'm sorry too."

Alfred sniffled, looking up at Arthur as he wiped his nose with the back of his arm. "Why...why did you even save me?" He figured the naga would be glad to be rid of him, after all he was just a big burden on the other.

Arthur was a bit shocked at the question. "Well...our deal was if you became my mate you wouldn't get eaten. I had to uphold my end of the deal." He said, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. "Now stop crying, I was just angry earlier but it's fine now." He smiled down at Alfred, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay." Alfred said, smiling back as he sniffled again. He knew that couldn't be the only reason Arthur had saved him but then again what other reason did he have? Did Arthur really like him? Placing his hands on Arthur's cheeks he leaned forward and planted his lips right on the others, shocking Arthur as he awkwardly kissed back. The kiss lingered for a bit until Arthur pulled away. 

"Wait...does this mean you aren't upset anymore?" He asked, eyes wide in shock as he looked at Alfred. He felt strange all of a sudden, a warmth pooling in his belly as he looked at Alfred. "Since I held up my end up our deal earlier you need to hold up your end now." He said, cheeks turning even more red. Dammit, he was never this awkward during sex. 

Alfred knew what Arthur meant of course as he reached up to lift off his shirt, tossing it to the side before doing the same with his pants and boxers. "Umm..." he wanted it to be a bit more romantic this time. "Kiss?"

Arthur simply nodded as he leaned in and kissed Alfred again. This time their kiss was deeper, Arthur's tongue forcing its way inside Alfred's mouth and practically down the other's throat. He could somewhat understand why the human liked kissing. It was somewhat nice, having their tongues battle for dominance in the kiss. A soft whimper escaped from Alfred as they made out, his hands on Arthur's shoulders

“Ahhnn...” Alfred moaned, feeling hands run down his chest, a nail brushing over his nipple. He had never really bothered touching those before, always seemed like something girly but now that he was actually feeling it he suddenly wanted more. Luckily Arthur seemed to notice the reaction and gave Alfred just that, his fingers lightly rubbing at the other’s nipples, feeling them get hard as he lightly pinched them.

“Enjoying that?” Arthur asked, breaking the kiss, tongue darting out to lick along Alfred’s jaw and down his neck. It was times like this he loved having such a long tongue, After all Alfred couldn’t do something like this with his short, fat tongue.

Alfred moaned again, a blush creeping on his face and goosebumps forming on his skin as he was licked. “Y-Yeah...oh God...” He was getting hard, Arthur was too he could tell. “I-I wanna have sex again.” he whimpered, feeling embarrassed for saying that out loud. 

Arthur simply chuckled, gently pushing Alfred down onto the ground. “Lie there, let me get the oil.” he said, quickly slithered over to his shelves and grabbing the bottle of oil he kept there. Luckily he had filed down three of his nails that morning for this exact reason. “Lift and spread your legs, I’m going to prepare you.” he lifted his left hand to show Alfred the three fingers where the nails had been filed smooth.

“A-Alright.” Alfred said, smiling as he saw Arthur’s hand. He couldn’t help but think it was awfully sweet of the other to do that for him. Looking up at Arthur he watched as the naga spread the oil around his fingers and reached down, nudging one inside, causing him to hiss out. “O-Oh God...” 

Arthur simply began to thrust his finger, tongue darting out to lick along Alfred’s inner thigh in an effort to calm the other down. Alfred was just so cute when he was like this. With that thought Arthur shoved in a second finger, feeling Alfred tighten up a bit around them. “Shh...calm down, you’ve had bigger.” he said, free hand rubbing against Alfred’s other thigh.

“Y-yeah...I know...” Alfred groaned, shivering as Arthur’s tongue ran across his sensitive skin. He had to wonder what it would feel like on his cock but didn’t ask, not wanting to upset the other. “O-Oh God...I’ll be fine, hurry...” He was getting impatient.

Arthur nodded, thrusting in a third finger and spreading them out, thrusting them and smiling when he saw the human beneath him buck up and moan. “There we go.” he said rather smugly, continuing to pushing his fingers against that one spot, causing Alfred to moan with each thrust. Soon enough he pulled his fingers out and poured more oil onto his cock, leaning down and kissing Alfred as he pushed his cock in.

“MMmmm...” Alfred groaned, screaming out as he was penetrated. It wasn’t nearly as bad as the first time but it still hurt a bit. He would be fine though, he was no wimp. “F-Fuck...” he groaned as Arthur began to slowly thrust, trying to kiss back to distract himself from the pain.

Arthur ran his tongue along the inside of Alfred’s mouth as he thrusted. It felt amazing to be inside Alfred again, the other was just so warm and tight. “Ahhnn....” he felt the urge to call out Alfred’s name, how strange, he had never had that urge before with his other partners. 

Alfred however did so, moaning out Arthur’s name as he rolled his hips, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s neck and harshly kissing the other again. It felt wonderful to feel Arthur’s tongue, even if he knew others would probably find him a bit strange for it. “Ahhnn...o-oh God...” he moaned, thrusting his hips up in pleasure. “A-Arthur...touch me...” he begged, sucking on the naga’s tongue.

Arthur moaned as well, nodding his head as he reached down and wrapped his hand around Alfred’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. It was like all his anger from earlier had disappeared, really Alfred had made a mistake and surely wouldn’t make it again, the human was just a bit stupid and easily distracted is all. 

“A-Arthur...” Alfred moaned, bucking up into the other’s touch. It felt so good, he had never imaged a few days ago when Arthur had told him to be his mate that having sex with the other would feel this good. “A-Arthur oh fuck...” He was feeling so close already but didn’t want to come yet, he didn’t want it to end already.

Arthur didn’t want it to end either but he was just feeling too good. None of his other partners were as responsive as Alfred was. The human was just so vocal, practically screaming as he was pounded into. “Oh...” he moaned, biting his lower lip as he stroked Alfred even faster, speeding up his thrusts, tongue licking all along the inside of the human’s mouth.

Alfred couldn’t take it anymore, the pleasure was simply too much as his breath hitched and he arched his back with a loud moan, shuddering as he came, spilling his seed all over his own stomach and chest.

“F-Fuck...” Arthur groaned, feeling Alfred’s ass clench around his cock as he gave a few more thrusts and came, spilling himself inside the other before pulling out and collapsing on the ground next to Alfred. “Oh...that felt nice.” he said, closing his eyes.

Alfred smiled, rolling on his side and wrapping his arms around Arthur. Was it too soon to say ‘I love you’? It seemed like so he settled for something else. “You’re awesome Arthur.” he said, nuzzling his face against Arthur’s neck. He was so tired and he knew sleeping on the stone ground would make his back hurt later but he was too lazy to move right now.

Arthur sighed, letting Alfred snuggle as he closed his eyes. “Yes yes.” he said, wrapping his tail around Alfred’s body, the two of them soon falling into a light sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fishing trip and a French Merman

A few days had passed since their trek to Kiku's and Alfred was just getting more and more confused about Arthur. He kept having strange thoughts running through his mind at nights. Sure he had been a virgin before meeting Arthur but he had watched plenty of porn and knew quite a few things about sex (or so he thought). He wondered what it would be like to get a blowjob, especially with Arthur’s tongue, that would certainly feel good. He’d be willing to return the favor as well, after all it was just a dick and he wasn’t going to be greedy or anything. 

“Hey Arthur, I was wondering, do you ever go fishing?” Alfred asked as he played with Bunny, rubbing the small creature’s stomach as Arthur laid down and read a bit out of a magic book. “I mean, fish is pretty good and stuff and there’s a river nearby so I was just thinking.” he shrugged, letting Bunny go so it could fly around.

Arthur looked up from his book as Alfred spoke. “Actually, I occasionally fish, it’s not my favorite food though I do have a fishing rod I stole from some campers awhile ago, if you would like some fish we could dig up some worms and go fishing.” It would be safe since the river was close and he would be with Alfred.

Alfred wasn’t sure how he felt about the stealing but kept his mouth shut as he nodded. “Okay, could we sometime?” He wouldn’t mind gutting the fish and preparing them, he had done it before after all. 

“Sure, we can go today if you’d like.” Arthur said, sitting up and stretching as he grabbed his book and closed it. “Sounds like a good way to spend the day, when we get back we can take a bath also.” It had been two days since they had and he knew they both needed one. He didn’t want to tell the human but he was starting to smell a bit.

Alfred was excited at that. “Fuck yeah.” he said, standing up and pumping his fist in the air. “Oh man, can we go now? I mean, not much is going on.” As nice as it was being with Arthur it just got so boring. He wondered if Arthur would one day let him go back home and get a few of his books and such, that is if his apartment hadn’t been cleared out by now.

Come to think of it what would his ‘friends’ and bosses think? He was technically a missing person now. Would he be presumed dead? The thought scared him a bit but he pushed it out of his mind. It hadn’t been that long, heck, for all he knew no one had even noticed he had gone missing yet.

“Sure we can.” Arthur said, placing his book on the table. “I’ll need to search for the fishing pole in the back, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” With that he slithered off down a tunnel, towards an area of the cave he kept various objects, coming back about ten minutes later with a fishing rod. "It looks to be fine, just need some worms. When this breaks I can always make a new one, although not as advanced." That or a net, although he wasn't sure how effective a net would be. 

Alfred walked up to Arthur and checked out the pole. He had been fishing a few times but not often. "Yeah it should work, how are we gonna dig for worms though?" With their hands?

"With our hands of course." Arthur said. He wasn't too fond of getting dirty but he could always wash up later, besides he was planning for a bath once they got back from their trip. "Anyways the river is close by as you've seen, be careful though, a few monsters sometimes swim out into the river." Including a very annoying merman.

"I know, stay close, and don’t wander off." Alfred said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Even though Arthur said he was no longer angry about him getting lost he still always lectured him whenever they went out. "Anyways let's go." With that said the two headed out, going just a small bit away until they came to a rather good-sized river. 

"This is the first time I'm getting a good look at it, would be fun to go swimming in." Alfred said, seeing that the current was not harsh at all and it would be very easy to get in.

Arthur simply shook his head. "The rivers are mainly safe but occasionally a mermaid will appear." Mermaids weren't dangerous to him but to Alfred they would be. One would seduce him until he got close enough and then drag him down for a meal.

Alfred however was shocked at hearing mermaids existed. He wasn't thinking about killer monsters but of kind creatures such as The Little Mermaid. "Dude Arthur." He said, turning to look at the other. "Mermaids exist? Will we see one? That would be soooo cool."

Arthur sighed at that. "Alfred mermaids are dangerous." He said, giving the other a quizzical look. "They lure humans in with seduction and then drag them down to the depths." Oh poor Alfred, his smile quickly turned into a look of shock at hearing that. 

"What?" Alfred asked, feeling rather sad. "Dammit, why aren't mermaids nice?" They were supposed to be nice, mermaids didn't eat humans! 

"Look lad, I don't know how you humans view mermaids but that is how they really are." Arthur said, shrugging as he looked around and found a nice muddy patch. "Here we go, we'll dig here." He set down the fishing rod as Alfred walked up and kneeled down. Arthur reached in and began digging with his nails, pulling up chunk after chunk until a few worms were spotted. "Alfred if you'd like to fish I can hold the bait."

Alfred nodded, grabbing the pole and preparing it before spearing a worm on the hook. "Okay, so this a good place to fish then?" He asked and, after seeing a nod from Arthur, cast the line into the river. "And now we wait." He sighed, sitting down. Really this was his least favorite part of fishing, it was so boring.

"So Arthur, have you ever met a mermaid?" Alfred asked, figuring he'd make conversation while they waited.

Arthur seated himself next to Alfred, the worms having been killed with his claws as he sat them down next to him. "Ah yes, there's a pesky merman who comes by occasionally." He couldn't stand the merman, way too flirtatious, even for merfolk.

Alfred thought that was rather interesting and even though Arthur said mermaids were dangerous he still kind of wanted to meet one. As he was thinking about that he felt a tug on his line. Smiling he began to reel the line in. "Almost got it." He grunted, pulling it in and seeing a rather good sized fish flopping around in the dirt.

Quickly Arthur came up and stabbed his claw into the fish, killing it so it wouldn't flop back into the river. "Hmm...pretty decent sized." Arthur said, smiling at Alfred as the human gave him a cocky grin. 

Suddenly though there was a loud splash in the river as the two of them looked over, a large fish tail flapping about as the splashing increased. "What the hell is that?" Alfred asked, more curious than scared as he walked up to the edge of the river. Arthur however had an idea and was not happy about that, staying close to Alfred and keeping a hand on his arm.

"Show yourself you damn frog." Arthur said, knowing exactly who it was.

Suddenly a person appeared in the water, a big grin on his face. He had bright blue eyes and wavy blonde hair to his shoulders. On his chin was a bit of stubble as well. "Ohonhon do calm down mon ami." He said, leaning his upper body on the land as he winked at the naga.

"Holy shit, a mermaid." Alfred said, eyes wide in shock as he looked down at the other. He was rather handsome too.

The merman chuckled as he saw the human. "Non, I am a merman, Francis." He said, taking Alfred's hand and kissing it. "Pleased to meet you human." He was rather curious as to why Arthur had a human with him but waited to ask, simply chuckled as he noticed Alfred blush. 

Arthur simply growled at Francis. "Don't even try, he is my mate." He snapped, slapping Francis's hand away. "Do not even try to snack on him." Humans were a delicacy for mermaids since they rarely came by.

"Oh mon cher I promise I do not plan on eating him, I am rather full." Francis said, winking at Alfred. "I am flirting with him only you know me." He would flirt with anything, to him sex was sex, he didn't care who it was with.

Alfred's blush grew even deeper at the wink. "Th-That's good Francis." He said, looking away as Arthur simply scowled. "We are trying to fish dammit, go away."

"Oh Arthur, I know that is why I emerged." Francis said, splashing his tail a bit. "It is sad to hear you have a mate now though, I guess all hope for us is lost." He let out a dramatic sigh, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. 

"Shut it." Arthur snapped, growling more at Francis. "I wouldn't be your mate anyways." He looked over at Alfred again, grabbing the man's arm. "He isn't that great Alfred stop blushing."

Francis simply smiled, brushing a bit of his wet hair aside as he watched Arthur get all flustered. It was cute really, he had never seen Arthur act so jealous before. "Oh mon cher is it that big of a deal? We have done it bore oui?" He giggled, wondering if the human would show any signs of jealousy. 

Before Alfred could even say anything Arthur spoke up. "Shut it dammit." He shouted, face turning bright red as well. "Th-That was only once and I didn't like it." Well, he had enjoyed it but that wasn't the point.

Alfred knew Arthur hadn't been a virgin but he couldn't help but feel jealous as heard that. Why was he so jealous though? It wasn't like Arthur was wanting to sleep with Francis again.

"Ohonhon little human do not be jealous. As much as I would love to get with Arthur again I assure you he does not feel the same way." As much as Francis loved teasing he knew he would feel bad if it would happen. Even though he and Arthur fought a lot he had came to value their odd friendship. “Still, if you would ever like a little fun with all three of u-”

“No no no.” Arthur snapped, bopping Francis on the head. “Disgusting, damn fish what are you even doing here anyways?” Mermaids didn’t live in the river, they only used it for traveling purposes.

Alfred was just feeling uncomfortable now, wanting Francis to leave so they could fish. “Umm...hey Francis, can we get back to fishing?” he asked, scratching the back of his head.

Francis chuckled again, leaning a bit more out of the water as he gazed at Alfred. “How cute. And Arthur I am here just traveling and seeing if I would spot you.” He did enjoy his ‘conversations’ with the naga after all. He loved playful banter and almost wished that somehow he and Arthur could be mates although really that’d be rather impossible considering where and how they lived. It was nice seeing Arthur have someone to care for.

"Ugh, Alfred I'm sorry but I think we should just go fishing another day, perhaps tomorrow when the damn frog isn't here." Arthur said, turning around and crossing his arms. 

"Oh Arthur are you jealous I am flirting with your human." Francis asked, once again grabbing Alfred's hand and planting a few kisses on it, causing the human to blush awkwardly, not sure what to do. This entire time it was as if Francis's gaze just drew him in, making him unable to back away.

Arthur frowned, turning around and yanking Alfred's arm away from Francis. "I am not jealous." He spat. "I am annoyed with you." He blushed even deeper, pulling Alfred away and picking up the one fish they caught. "Alfred, grab the rod, we're going home."

Alfred was snapped out of his stupor as he was dragged away, picking up the fishing rod and nodding. "Uhmm, goodbye then Francis." He said, giving an awkward wave to the merman.

"Ohonhon I hope we shall we meet again human. Goodbye Arthur." Francis said, blowing a kiss to the two before diving back into the water and swimming off.

"Good riddance." Arthur said, quickly slithering off, Alfred close behind. He was a bit angry. Sure he considered Francis a 'friend' and had even slept with the other one time (which had been rather awkward considering their anatomy) but he did not appreciate the merman trying to woo Alfred. 

Alfred frowned as he looked at Arthur. "Something wrong?" He asked. "Was it Francis? He seemed nice, just really flirty is all." Although he was a bit jealous about what he had heard. Still, he knew it was a silly thing to be jealous about. 

Arthur sighed. The human really needed to learn to read the atmosphere. "I didn't appreciate him telling you about the one time we mated and I did not appreciate him trying woo you." He had no idea why he was so mad. Surely it wasn't jealousy, he was better than that.

Alfred smiled a bit at that. "Yeah...he was kind of nice though. I mean if you didn't think so you wouldn't talk to him." He could tell there was a bit of an odd friendship between the two, even though he was a bit jealous he thought it was cute to see that Arthur had a friend.

"Hmph." Arthur simply grunted, the two reaching his cave as they headed inside. "Whatever, enough of him." He knew he shouldn't be mad that Alfred had been easily seduced by Francis, after all that was what a mermaid did. Still, he felt a bit of anger at just thinking about that damn fish kissing his mates hand like that. “Anyways Alfred, how about we calm down with a bath?” He set the fish on his table, figuring he’d take care of it later. Now he just wanted to relax in the hot spring.

“Sounds good Arthur, might wanna wash my clothes too.” Alfred said, taking his shirt off. “By the way, this is my only pair of clothing, what am I gonna do for more?” His clothes would get worn out over time and plus when winter came it would get colder.

Arthur looked over at the other. “Oh, I can make you some, I rather like making things, sewing is what you humans call it?” Arthur asked, smiling. “Quite fun, even if you humans consider it a feminine thing, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with making things for oneself.” Humans were so silly sometimes.

“Alright, well, let’s bathe and I can wash these and let em dry.” Alfred shrugged, following Arthur down to where the spring was, stripping the rest of his clothes off. He could always just chill around the cave naked for a bit, after all it wouldn’t be too embarrassing considering he and Arthur had had sex before.

Arthur sighed as he slipped into the nice warm spring, leaning against the side as he closed his eyes. He just wanted to rest and stop being angry. Really, he wasn’t one for jealousy but here he was still thinking about how Alfred had blushed when Francis flirted with him. Soon he felt a small splash and something against him. Opening his eyes he saw Alfred leaning against his arm, a smile on the human’s face.

“Yes?” He asked before remembering how Alfred rather liked cuddling. “Oh, are you wanting to cuddle in the bath?”

“Yeah...” Alfred said, leaning his head on Arthur’s shoulder. “Hey...I feel bad about earlier, I mean, for some reason I just couldn’t walk away from Francis, like his gaze was just trapping me or something.” he said, figuring Arthur was a bit upset about it. 

Arthur chuckled at that, for some reason finding Alfred’s apology rather cute. “Don’t worry lad, merfolk have that power over humans.” Having Alfred lean against him felt rather nice for some reason, odd considering he usually preferred to be alone. Hesitantly he leaned his head against Alfred’s own, hoping the human wouldn’t find the gesture odd.

Alfred didn’t think that at all however, simply smiling. It was so strange to think this strange monster who had eaten him not too long ago was now cuddling with him. It made him want to kiss again, a slight blush rising on his cheeks. “Umm...Arthur, can I have a kiss?” he asked, lifting his head up and turning to face the other.

“Hm?” Arthur hummed, turning to look at Alfred. Kisses were romantic and he figured this was a slightly romantic moment so why not? Besides it had been rather nice last time he had kissed Alfred. Without another word he leaned forward and captured Alfred’s lips in a kiss, the two of them closing their eyes as their lips slowly parted, Arthur’s tongue slithering out and into Alfred’s mouth. He wrapped his arms around the human’s neck, feeling Alfred’s own hands on him as he let his tongue explore. He could taste apples, remembering the human had eaten one not too long before their fishing trip.

Alfred let out a small whimper as he felt Arthur’s long tongue slide against his own. He found it oddly arousing that Arthur’s tongue could go so far in, brushing against his teeth and almost down into his throat, only making him roughen the kiss up a bit as he gently nibbled on Arthur’s lower lip.

Soon the two had to pull away from each other, both catching their breath as a trail of spit connected the two. Alfred’s cheeks were flushed and his cock half-hard. “A-Arthur...do you think maybe we could like, do it here?” he asked, wondering if Arthur felt just as good as he did.

“Do it? You mean mate?” Arthur asked, reaching down to stroke his cock to full hardness. “We could but...we don’t have any lubricant here.” And even if they did the water would just wash it away. Still...he really wanted to now. “I of course don’t mind but I don’t want you getting hurt, after all if you get hurt it might be awhile before we can again.” he said, convincing himself that was the only reason he cared about Alfred’s safety.

Alfred frowned at that. He hadn’t thought about that problem when he had asked. “Well...” He thought doing it in the spring would be fun but now he was thinking otherwise. “We can get out and do it on the side I guess.” He was still wondering about the whole blowjob thing, the make out earlier only reminding him of what Arthur’s tongue would feel like. 

“Well then we might as well head back to the main living area.” Arthur said, shrugging his shoulders. “And we haven’t even bathed yet.” He was hard though and was started to care less and less about the bath. “Perhaps we can save it for afterwards.” With that the two of them practically scrambled out of the spring, not even bothering to dry off as they headed back to the main room, Arthur grabbing the oil as Alfred grabbed a large fur and sat it down on the floor before sitting down on it.

“Hey Arthur, I kinda have a question.” He said, starting to feel rather nervous as he watched Arthur slither up with a curious look on his face. “Umm...c-could you maybe like, give me a blowjob?”

Arthur could only raise his eyebrow at that. He had heard that word before but couldn’t remember what it meant. “A blowjob?” The word sounded rather strange, what would he need to blow during mating?

Alfred wasn’t shocked that Arthur didn’t know what the word meant as he explained. “U-Umm...yeah like, when you suck on someone’s cock.” He managed to get it out in a small voice, blushing a deep red. “I-I’ll do it to you too, I...I just think it’ll feel good is all.”

Arthur was about to ask what the point of doing that was but stopped. He had only had his sucked once and it was by that damn merman. Still, it had felt rather good and he wouldn’t mind doing it again. “Ah, that’s what the word means.” he said, setting the oil down and leaning over Alfred. “Sure.” His tongue slithered out and licked along Alfred’s neck. He hated to admit it but he owned a book about human sex and foreplay, one that Kiku had given him long ago as a joke and one he had never really read. It was rather interesting how humans mated, the idea of foreplay actually sounding rather fun.

“Ahh...” Alfred gasped, feeling the tongue lick across his neck before trailing downwards, brushing over a nipple. “Sh-Shit...I-I thought you weren’t into foreplay?” Not that he minded, it was just weird seeing the naga know about it suddenly.

“I’m not really, just ah...thought it would be interesting to try.” Arthur replied, leaning down and planting his lips on Alfred’s neck, a hand reaching up to pinch a nipple, a claw very lightly trailing over the pert nub, causing Alfred to moan a bit in pleasure. It was rather interesting to see the human act like this and he was rather proud of himself for causing it. He licked a bit more at the human’s neck before pulling away and moving down to the man’s cock, tongue slithering out and licking across the tip.

A moan escaped Alfred’s mouth as he felt that, bucking his hips up as he suddenly craved more. "A-Arthur, suck it, please." He gasped, biting down on his knuckles.

Arthur complied with the other, lowering his head and engulfing the tip. It wasn't too bad, just tasted like skin. As he sucked he let his tongue lap across the slit, sliding all around before he lowered his head more, holding Alfred's hips down with his hands.

"Ahhnn...oh God, more." Alfred moaned, wanting so badly to just grab Arthur's hair and force his head down all the way. Pleasure was slowly building up inside of him, a heat pooling in his belly.

 

Arthur took just a bit more in, wrapping his long tongue around the shaft as he began to bob his head. Alfred's moans were rather entertaining, only making him more aroused and wanting to move on. Using his hands he ran them along Alfred's inner thighs, stroking the sensitive skin there as he sucked.

Alfred let out another loud groan, bucking his hips up. He was feeling close and hoped Arthur wouldn't get mad if he came in the other's mouth. "Ahh...o-oh God..." He tried to give a warning but it was too late as he arched his back, breath hitching as he came, spilling himself into Arthur's mouth.

Arthur coughed, pulling himself off of Alfred's cock and spitting out the cum in his mouth. He hadn't expected the other to come in his mouth. "Ugh, warn me next time."

"It can't be that bad." Alfred said, a bit disappointed Arthur didn't swallow. "I can give you one though if you'd like." It would be rude not to offer after all.

While the idea sounded nice Arthur simply wanted to move on with the sex. "We'll save that for later, spread your legs." He took the oil and opened it, pouring some onto his fingers before reaching down and shoving a finger inside Alfred's hole, causing the other to tense up and groan. He wanted to get Alfred more aroused again before he started to fuck the other.

"Ahh..." Alfred moaned, shutting his eyes as he let Arthur finger him. He was a bit disappointed to not be giving the other a blowjob but it could wait. "I-I'm fine...don't take too long." He knew Arthur must be rather desperate by now.

Arthur nodded, slipping another finger inside and scissoring them, his free hand going up to stroke Alfred's cock, wanting the other to get hard again. He was rather pleased when he heard a rather loud moan from Alfred, figuring he must have found the other's prostate as he kept nudging that spot, the other's cock getting hard.

"Arthur I'll be fine, go in." Alfred gasped as a third finger was added to the mix. He was always impatient and sex wasn't any different. "Should I stay on my back?"

Arthur had read up on other positions and part of him wanted to do Alfred in what was called doggy style. It could wait though. "Yes that's fine." He said, pouring more oil onto his cock before lifting Alfred's legs and placing himself at the other's entrance, pushing inside with a groan.

Alfred groaned loudly as well, back arching off the cold ground as Arthur pushed in, stretching his muscles. By now he was getting somewhat used to it, it still hurt but not as bad. "Oh...Arthur you can move, I'm fine." He didn't want to keep the other waiting after all.

"Alright." Arthur said, starting to slowly thrust. He knew Alfred always said he was fine, even if he wasn't. Rather cute of him really. In an effort to lesson Alfred's pain Arthur leaned down and began to trail his tongue along Alfred's nipples, lapping at the pert buds.

Alfred moaned at that, biting his knuckles as the other moved. He was starting to rather enjoy the feeling of being filled, it was oddly arousing and Arthur himself was as well. "Oh god...A-Arthur..." he moaned, wrapping his legs around the other.

Arthur moaned when he heard his name fall from the other's lips, finding it absolutely erotic as he suddenly sped his thrusts up. "Ahh..." he moaned, now leaning in for a kiss, hand going to stroke Alfred's cock.

"Mmm..." Alfred whimpered, bucking his hips up in pleasure as he was touched. His hands tangled in Arthur's hair, keeping a somewhat gentle grip as he rolled his hips. His tongue tangled with Arthur's, the other using his long tongue to lap around Alfred's mouth and suck on his tongue.

Arthur could feel pleasure building inside him but didn't want to come too soon, slowing down his thrusts just a bit but speeding up his movements on Alfred's cock. 

Soon they broke the kiss, both gasping for air as Arthur sped up again, tongue lapping at Alfred's neck, right along the jugular. He wouldn't last much longer but he could tell Alfred was close as well. With a few more thrusts he threw his head back in a loud groan as he came, spilling his seed inside the other.

Alfred groaned, desperately bucking his hips up as Arthur stilled his thrusting but continued to pump his cock. He came not too long after, breath hitching as pleasure washed over him and he spilled himself onto his stomach.

"Ahh...Arthur, that was awesome." Alfred said, groaning as the naga pulled out, not grossed out anymore as he felt a bit of cum dribble out his hole.

Arthur nodded, smiling down at the other. "It was, now, I believe we still have our bath to take." He said, holding a hand out for Alfred. If they didn't bathe now they would smell even worse later.

Alfred sighed, breaths calming down as he took Arthur's hand and got up. "Hey Arthur." He said, a light blush on his cheeks. "Think we could like, snuggle or something in the bath?" He asked, hoping it didn't sound too stupid.

Arthur still found human cuddling to be strange but he had to admit Alfred was so warm and nice to hold, he didn't mind. With a small smirk on his lips he simply nodded his head. "Alright, yes we can."


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred sighed as he sat at the riverbank with Arthur, looking up at the sky. The clouds were dark and it was a bit windy out, signs of an oncoming storm.

"Looks like we'll be getting some storms tonight." Arthur said, also looking up at the clouds. "Hopefully no lightning will strike down and create a forest fire." Those were always a bit troublesome.

Alfred inwardly groaned at the mention of a thunderstorm. He always prided himself on being brave, on being a hero but he was not a fan of thunderstorms. When he had been a small child there was a really bad thunderstorm one night. The loud noise had woke him up and at first he had been fine, that was until he saw a ghost. He knew it was silly to believe in ghosts but he swore they were real and the one he saw as a kid definitely was. Didn't help his parents simply told him to quiet down and go to sleep. Ever since then he would be scared of thunderstorms, scared he would see another ghost.

Surely he could hide his fear for that night, of course back when he lived by himself he would just throw on some headphones and close his eyes. Now he had nothing to brighten up the save at night or distract him from the loud noise.

"Yeah, a fire would suck." He replied, reeling in the fish that was tugging on his line, pulling it out and letting Arthur kill it. 

Things had been going well for him and Arthur, Bunny keeping him company when Arthur was busy. He missed his old life but the new one wasn't horrible. Arthur had been teaching him how to weave baskets and make rugs and towels from animal skins. It had freaked him out at first to be skinning a dead animal but he soon got rid of that feeling. Circle of life he figured.

Arthur sat up, stretching his arms before throwing the few fish they had caught into the basket he had brought. "We should head back, not a good fishing day anyways and I don't want to get rained on." 

Alfred simply nodded, standing up and brushing some dirt off him before the two of them began their trek back home. It wasn't long before they got back and Arthur had gotten out what they needed to skin and began to do so. "What would you like for dinner Alfred? Some of the fish?"

"Yeah, that and some veggies will do." Alfred said, heading to where they kept their food and pulled out a few carrots, beginning to slice them with one of the makeshift knives Arthur had made. It really amazed Alfred to how the naga would make everything he needed. He seemed rather good at it too.

Soon everything was prepared and a fire was started, the food cooking as the two of them suddenly heard a clap of thunder in the distance. "Hm, I guess I was right about the storm, seems like it's a bit far away at least." Arthur said, watching the fire as he laid on his stomach. 

Alfred simply whimpered, trying to focus on just the fire as well. "Yeah...hopefully it won't be too bad." He said, already starting to get scared. It was getting dark outside and the fire was creating shadows on the wall. "Hey...Arthur, are there any ghosts in the forest?" He suddenly asked, hoping he didn't sound stupid.

"Ghosts?" Arthur asked, leaning up on his elbows. What a silly thing to ask, only children were afraid of harmless ghosts. "I don't know, it has been quite a few years since I've seen one." He said, hoping that fact would calm Alfred down.

It did the opposite though. The fact that ghosts actually existed only caused Alfred to tremble a bit. "Ahh...g-good then." He said, giving an awkward chuckle before pulling his food out and noticing it was done. 

Arthur rolled his eyes, not pushing the subject as he laid back down. He should have just lied and said he hadn't seen one. Oh well, such a silly thing to be afraid of. "So, did you have any family back home?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

Alfred took a bite of fish, looking over at Arthur. "Just my parents but they were never around much, I don't think they really liked me..." He knew he wasn't the perfect child but still...probably why he really wasn't missing them. "What about you Arthur?"

"My parents and three brothers." Arthur replied, closing his eyes. "Haven't seen them in ages, I wasn't too fond of them, my brothers and I fought a lot and my parents were distant." Not that he cared, he was used to being solitary.

Alfred frowned at that. "That's sad." He said, taking a bite of fish. "Oh well...looks like we both don't like our families." His parents would probably be sad for a bit and then forget after awhile that their son had disappeared. He had to wonder what was going on anyways. Surely by now someone had noticed he was gone. His 'friends' would then tell the police that he had gone camping and a search team would look but fail. He would be pronounced dead and everyone's lives would move on.

"Oh well, I'm not too upset over it." Arthur shrugged, rather glad to be rid of his family. It did make him wonder though about one day having a family of his own, it would be nice to be a parent, although Alfred as a mother probably wouldn't be so good. The human was rather stupid and naive. 

Suddenly they heard another clap of thunder, closer and louder this time. Alfred shrieked as he heard it, almost dropping his food. "Surprised me is all." He said, awkwardly laughing as he took another bite of carrot, hearing the sound of rain pouring outside.

Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Rain started quickly, good thing Kiku uses magic to protect his garden." A spell he had taught the kitsune himself. "Speaking of which we should plan on another trek down there sometime." Stock up on some food for the other.

"Sounds good." Alfred said, wiping his mouth with his arm as he finished his meal. He could get some reading material from Kiku as well, rather interested in the manga the kitsune had in English. He did have to wonder though how they got these human items...oh well, he'd ask Arthur later sometime.

Alfred wasn't sure why but he was in a snuggling mood, probably thanks to the weather. "Hey Arthur, can we cuddle for just a bit?" He asked, looking over at the other.

Arthur couldn't help but find it a bit cute how Alfred had to ask. "Grab a few furs and get over here." He said, resting his head in his arms. He had grown a bit fond of cuddling, it was warm and a bit nice to feel the other against him.

Alfred got up and grabbed a few furs before dropping one on the ground and laying on it next to Arthur, draping the others over them. With a sigh he rolled on his side and draped an arm over Arthur. "So do nagas raise their kids like humans do?" He was wanting to talk, learn more about the other.

"The parents, or rather the mother will raise the children until they are old enough to live on their own." Not many nagas stayed together, some did and some didn't. "It's not very old when they can leave, younger than what you would be in naga years." 

Alfred found it a bit interesting. "How many kids does a naga mother have at once?" He asked, wondering if nagas laid eggs in litters or one at a time like humans.

Arthur smiled at that. "Not many, three or four." He said, draping an arm over Alfred as his curl laid on the other's legs. "But if they mate with a human the egg count will only be one or two but they will still be nagas." 

"Wait, nagas can have babies with a human?" Alfred asked, finding that a bit strange. "How does that work?" 

Arthur chuckled. "It just does, I'm not sure how." He failed to mention to Alfred how a male naga could get another male pregnant, a rather useful feature since females seemed to be born a bit less than males. Again another clap of thunder was heard, the wind picking up outside as Alfred snuggled closer to Arthur.

"Not scared, just cuddling." Alfred said, shivering again as he heard yet more thunder. He remembered as a child how he would try and crawl into his parents bed as a kid, usually ending up getting scolded for waking them up before heading back to his room. "How do naga parents comfort their kids when they're scared?"

Arthur ran his hand along Alfred's side, not sure if the other would be too happy about the answer. "We eat them." He said. "The stomach is nice and warm and comforting, being close to one's parent."

"Weird." Alfred said, gazing outwards at the cave and shivering again, seeing shadows on the walls. He remembered when he had been eaten the first time it had been rather nice and warm, still, so weird.

"Eh, it's what we do." Arthur said, hand moving up to gently scratch at Alfred's scalp. "Alfred do storms scare you?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "It's alright if you are."

Alfred groaned, not wanting to admit it. "...yes." he mumbled, hiding his face from Arthur. "They make me think of ghosts and bad things, so stupid I know." Yet he couldn’t get himself to calm down. He hated ghosts to the point where he couldn’t even watch a horror movie without freaking out.

A few claps of thunder were heard, louder before as lightning flashed outside, causing Alfred to grip the furs and covered himself in fear. “Dammit, I sure hope a ghost doesn’t show up tonight, that would be terrible.” He could feel a few tears in his eyes, covering his head with the fur he had on him.

“Alfred, it’ll be fine.” Arthur said, not sure what to do to comfort the other. After all to a naga being incased in their parent’s stomach was comforting and he doubted Alfred would want that. Still...it was worth a shot, it would be nice to have his belly nice and full and it might just help Alfred calm down a bit. “Would you...would you like me to calm you down?”

Alfred whimpered as the wind picked up, more flashes of lightening brightening up the outside. “C-Calm me down?” Did Arthur mean...like...eat him? “N-No...that’s weird and scary and stuff.” How would being eaten help? That sounded terrible.

“Scary?” Arthur asked, lying down so he was face level with Alfred. “You would be nice and safe within my belly, no ghosts would see you either.” He couldn’t help but feel a bit selfish for just wanting Alfred in his belly but he also knew it could help calm him down. “Are you scared this is a trick and I’ll eat you? I won’t, I’m not hungry.” 

Alfred whimpered again, looking over at Arthur as he yelped with another clap of thunder. “I-I dunno...I mean...I-I guess we could give it a try? Y-You gotta spit me out if I get scared in there though.” 

Arthur nodded, smiling as he sat up and threw the furs off of him. “Undress then so we don’t get your clothes dirty, also do you want to be swallowed head first or feet first?” He figured it would be best to give Alfred as many options as possible to help calm him down.

Alfred was just feeling more and more nervous. He trusted Arthur but he wasn't sure if that was a smart idea. Still, Arthur wouldn't need to trick him if he did want to eat him. Hearing more thunder Alfred jumped a bit and nodded, shedding his clothing and throwing it to the ground. "Oh...umm, feet first I guess." He figured it would be more comfortable and easier to breathe that way.

Arthur nodded, not mentioning how that way Alfred would be seeing himself be eaten. "Lie down on your back." He said, waiting until Alfred did as told before unhinging his jaw and getting down to Alfred's feet, closing his mouth over the both of them. He ran his tongue over the feet as he moved up, hands running over Alfred's legs as he swallowed up more and more, getting to the knees.

Alfred was breathing heavily as his legs were engulfed. It was warm and wet and Arthur's tongue was ticking him a bit. It was so weird but he would hold on and hope this would help him with the storm. He whimpered as he saw a flash of lightening, his upper legs now disappearing in Arthur's mouth and legs soon down his throat.

Once he reached Alfred's hips Arthur ran his tongue along Alfred's thighs, even teasingly licking at his cock as he got past the groin and to his stomach. His belly was expanding already as he moved a bit quicker, wanting this over with. Soon he was at Alfred's chest, tongue licking along the nipples and causing Alfred to gasp a bit.

It wasn't easy getting over the man's shoulders, Arthur's jaw actually hurting a bit as he swallowed them up. He made eye contact with him then, Alfred's eyes looking rather fearful and Arthur couldn't help but to run his hands along Alfred's scalp in an attempt to calm him down.

Alfred appreciated the gesture but was still a bit scared as he shut his eyes, Arthur quickly swallowing the head. Once all of Alfred was in Arthur leaned up, letting gravity help Alfred slide down his throat and finally into his belly.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked, groaning as he reached down and rubbed his large, extended stomach.

Alfred felt a bit cramped but overall it wasn't terrible. It was nice and warm, like he was being hugged from all around. "Yeah...I'm fine." He replied, leaning his head against the side of Arthur's stomach. "It's warm...I can see why it would be comforting."

Arthur smiled at that, slowly making his way over to the bed of furs and lying down on his side, belly bulging out. "I'm glad." He simply said, continuing to rub his own belly. "But you need to learn not to get so scared during storms."

Alfred was only half-listening though, closing his eyes and trying to get comfortable. "Hey...Arthur?" There had been a certain question on his mind since day one. "Umm...why are you so nice to me? At first I was just food but now I'm not?" He was scared to ask but really, Arthur was acting rather nice.

Arthur couldn't help but feel rather embarrassed at the question. Why was he so nice to Alfred? He hadn't even realized that he was treating the other so well. "Well..." he started, glad Alfred couldn't see his face. "I mean...you're interesting and I needed a mate, one must take good care of their mates." Yes, that was a good answer.

Before Alfred could respond he heard more thunder, muffled this time thankfully. Oddly this was helping him though, just knowing Arthur was around him, that Arthur was there. "Okay...well, I'm glad you think so." Again, it was better than being eaten. "Should I stay in here all night?" He asked, wondering if Arthur wanted him too.

"Yes, in the morning I can spit you out and we can bathe." Arthur said, closing his eyes. "If you want out before then just wake me up." He yawned. "Shall we sleep then?"

Alfred was rather tired as well, the warm heat not helping as he found a comfortable position and closed his eyes. "Yeah...g'night Arthur."

"G'night lad." Arthur said, yawning again before closing his eyes, a smile on his face as he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred whistled to himself as he skinned a rabbit, being careful not to mess it up. He couldn't help but notice the knife. It looked like it came straight from some cooking store, not something Arthur had made himself. He'd have to ask later. Finishing up the skinning he set the rabbit aside before walking up to Flying Mint Bunny and patting his head. "Sheesh Bunny, gets bored in here." He said, sighing.

"Why are you talking to an animal?" Arthur asked, slithering into the main area. Really, it wasn't like the creature would talk back.

Alfred yelped as he suddenly heard Arthur, turning around to face the other. "Oh...didn't know you were here." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Just bored is all."

Arthur rolled his eyes at that. "You humans get bored too easily." Still, he needed something to entertain the other. The pet helped but not all the time. "Perhaps we should get you some things to help."

"Get me some things?" Alfred asked, still scratching behind Bunny's ears. "Like...from town? How would we do that?" He was exciting himself now.

Arthur smiled and nodded. "Yes, I should have mentioned him sooner. A shapeshifter named Ivan. He appears as either a white bear or a rather large human. For favors and such he gets some of us things from town."

Alfred was even more excited now, almost jumping up and down in glee. "Oh my god Arthur he needs to get me stuff." He said, already making a mental list of what all he wanted. Some books, magazines, maybe a burger as well. Oh too bad he couldn't have a TV...wait, a Gameboy, maybe he could get that and some batteries!

Arthur found Alfred's excitement rather cute, chuckling a bit. "He lives not too far from Kiku. He has his own cottage and can communicate with the animals. For some favors or goods he will go into the town and get things for us." 

"Can we visit?" Alfred asked, almost cutting Arthur off. "Seriously, I want so much stuff how does he get it without money?" He rambled on, not even stopping to breath.

"Calm down." Arthur said. "As for money he just ah...steals." He knew Alfred wouldn't like that but really. "Mainly steals money, I know you don't like stealing but it's how we get our stuff and I'm sure whatever he takes can't be that valuable."

Alfred frowned as he heard that, not sure what to think. On one hand getting some entertainment would be awesome but stealing was bad. Still...it wasn't much and they had no other way. "Yeah..." Still, he would feel bad. "I don't want much, just stuff to keep me busy."

Arthur smiled, slithering up to Alfred so they were closer together. Ever since that night in the storm he felt...closer to the human. "It's alright." He said, placing a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "How about tomorrow we head out to his cottage? We can give him some furs or meat in exchange."

"Yeah, sounds good." Alfred replied, smiling back. It was only afternoon though, he hoped Arthur wouldn't be too busy the rest of the day. "Hey, wanna spend the rest of the afternoon together?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck.

Arthur smirked at that, learning how to pick up on Alfred's signals. "Wanting sex?" He asked, tongue darting out and along Alfred's cheek, causing the other to shiver a bit as he nodded.

"Yeah..." Alfred said, blushing a bit as he leaned forward for a kiss, their lips meeting, Arthur's hands tangling in Alfred's hair as they kissed. Soon they broke it, both wanting more.

"Let's move onto the furs." Arthur suggested, the two of them moving to the makeshift bed, Arthur lying down on his side as Alfred did the same, facing him before they kissed again, Arthur's tongue darting out and into Alfred's mouth. They stayed like that, tongue's battling as they ran their hands over each other, Alfred teasing Arthur's nipples as Arthur used his nail to run along Alfred's back and ass.

Soon the kiss broke, a trail of saliva connecting the two. "Arthur I like, wanna suck you off." Alfred said, still wanting to return the favor from a bit ago. Looking down he saw Arthur was hard, cock out of the sheath. 

Arthur nodded, sitting up as Alfred got down on his knees in front of him. "Don't choke now." He said, hands tangling in Alfred's hair as he watched the other take in the head of his cock. "Ahhh." He gasped, holding back from just thrusting down Alfred's throat.

Alfred placed his hands on Arthur's hips, closing his eyes as he slowly moved his head down, taking more of Arthur in. It wasn't that bad really, just tasted like skin. He did love though how it made Arthur moan, starting to bob his head as he took his hand and stroked the base.

"Oh...so good." Arthur moaned, unable to stop himself from bucking his hips a bit, hoping he wasn't choking Alfred. His mouth was so warm and wet, it was so good. He didn't want to come too soon though, pulling Alfred off his cock. "Oh...sorry, turn over onto your stomach." He had read more of his book and wanted to try a new position.

Alfred wiped his mouth with the back of his arm and nodded, getting onto his hands and knees. This position was just so embarrassing, leaving him more exposed and vulnerable. Still, they had to do more than just missionary. 

"Alright, going to prepare you." Arthur said, licking his lips as he reached forward and spread Alfred's ass. His book had mentioned something called rimming. Back when he had read it he thought it sounded so disgusting but now for some reason he wanted to try it. Leaning down his tongue darted out to Alfred's hole, causing the other to yelp in surprise as he licked around it.

"A-Arthur?" Alfred gasped, rather shocked the other was doing this. It felt so weird but at the same time rather good. "Oh...oh fuck." He couldn't hold a moan in as he felt that tongue slip inside, licking around his inner walls.

Arthur couldn't reply of course as he began to thrust his tongue. It wasn't too bad, luckily Alfred was clean inside and besides the noises he was making were just so cute. He let his tongue move around a bit longer before pulling it out, swirling it around the outside before pulling away.

"Oh god..." Alfred moaned, wishing Arthur wouldn't have pulled away. Soon enough though he was moaning again as he felt a finger press inside, lubricated only with saliva. 

"You're beautiful like this." Arthur moaned, thrusting his finger in and out. He meant it though, Alfred was very good to look at and just made the best noises in bed. Slowly he pushed a second finger in, scissoring them to stretch Alfred out.

Alfred blushed at that comment. Being called beautiful was weird but for some reason he was glad Arthur had said it. "Ahhnnn.." he groaned as he was stretched further, still getting used to the feeling of having something inside him. "Hahh...so good Arthur."

Arthur smiled, a third finger added as he thrust them all, listening to Alfred moan and squirm beneath him. After a bit he finally pulled them out. "I need the oil." He said to himself, quickly slithering to his shelves and grabbing the bottle before returning and slathering it over his cock. Spreading Alfred again Arthur placed his cock at the man's entrance and shoved inside with a groan.

"Oh fuck..." Alfred moaned, his upper body against the ground as Arthur pushed in. It just felt so good, being filled up by the other like this, the position was a bit nice too, it didn't hurt his legs.

Arthur didn't really bother to wait as he began to thrust, hands gripping Alfred's hips as he moved. "Oh bloody hell...so nice." He moaned, watching as his cock disappeared in and out of Alfred's hole.

Alfred moaned as well, pushing back against Arthur as the naga thrusted. His cock was hard and aching with need thanks to earlier. "Oh god...Arthur, t-touch my cock." He gasped, shuddering as he felt the other hit his prostate. 

"Ahhnnn...o-of course." Arthur moaned, leaning down so his chest was against Alfred's back, arm wrapping around so he could grasp the others cock, causing Alfred to moan and buck his hips forward. Gasping, Arthur let his tongue slide out to tease around the back of Alfred's neck, tasting sweat as he began to move even faster.

Alfred's moans got louder now thanks to all the stimulation he was getting. "Oh shit...sh-shit..." He was close but didn't want to come, he didn't want all this to end. Still, despite trying to stop himself he arched his back with a loud moan, body shuddering as he came.

Arthur felt Alfred's muscles tighten up around him, pleasure coursing through his entire body as he gave a few more thrusts and came as well, continuing to thrust until he was finished. Finally he pulled out and collapsed onto the furs, Alfred landing next to him.

"Ahh, Arthur that was awesome." Alfred said, snuggling up close to Arthur, resting his head on the others chest. He wanted to say it so badly. 'I love you.' It was so too hard to do. Plus he still had to wonder about home, he wasn't sure if he could live in a forest forever...oh well, now wasn't the time to think about it.

Arthur sighed and nodded, running a few fingers through Alfred's hair. "Yes, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Oh he was so attached to his human. Alfred was just so interesting how could he not get attached? "Tomorrow we shall visit Ivan, he should be at home. I can bring some blankets and go hunting for him, you can maybe do some cleaning around his home."

Alfred nodded, closing his eyes. He loved the feeling of Arthur's claws gently scratching his scalp, it was calming. "Sounds good." He said, feeling like he was about to fall asleep.

Arthur felt the same way, closing his eyes. "Let's take a nap for now." He said, Alfred agreeing as the two fell into a light sleep.

 

The next morning Arthur was busy preparing things, handing Alfred the furs to carry as well as finding some meat they had laying around that was still good. "Okay, well we should have what we need, I won't repeat the rules of traveling, let's go."

Alfred sighed, slipping his sandals on as he grabbed his baskets and followed Arthur out. He wondered what this Ivan would be like. Did he act like a human or like a bear? Oh well, as long as he got some stuff he didn't care how weird the guy was.

The walk there was relatively quiet like most of their walks, small animals and insects would pass them by but nothing too big. Soon they reached a small cottage that just seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. It looked rather nice, even had a fireplace on it.

"Here we are." Arthur said, the two of them walking up to the door and knocking on it. Soon the door opened to reveal a rather tall man. His hair was a light blonde, almost silver, eyes violet, and his nose rather large. He was wearing a simple shirt and pants but for some reason also had a long scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Privyet Arthur and hello to you human." Ivan said, greeting them with a smile. "I assume this visit is to ask for some goods da?" He asked, noticing that the two visitors were carrying furs and meat.

Arthur nodded at that. "This human is my mate Alfred. He was wanting a few things from town." He said, Alfred staying silent.

Ivan nodded, moving so the two could step inside. "How strange, having a human mate." He chuckled. "But I can get things for him on my next visit, what is he wanting?"

Alfred felt a bit nervous but Ivan seemed rather nice. "Well...maybe some clothes and shoes, also books, novels and comics." He didn't want to be too demanding but there was so much more he wanted...

"Hmm sounds doable." Ivan said, keeping his cheshire-like grin. "I shall except the meat and furs, thank you Arthur." He turned to the naga. "Is there anything else you want human?"

"Go on Alfred." Arthur said, setting the items on a table. He could tell Alfred wanted more and he knew a few books wouldn't keep him occupied for long.

Alfred nodded, getting an idea. "Wait Ivan, my old apartment, instead of buying me stuff you can just go there." That is if his stuff hadn't been moved out yet...no surely not yet... "Would that work? I mean my stuff might have been moved out but if it's not could you?"

Ivan nodded again, walking over to a shelf and pulling out a notebook and a pen. "Here, write down your address and what you want. If your home is gone I can go buy then but it will cost more if I do." He said, handing the notebook and pen to Alfred.

Alfred took a chair and sat at the table, Arthur beside him as he began to write. "Do you think your items will be there?" He asked. "I mean, I'm assuming once people find out you are missing they would let someone else live there?"

"Yeah they would...I hope it is still there." Alfred replied. Really he had been gone for a bit but...surely his apartment was okay still, it hadn't been that long. He wrote down all he wanted, shirts, pants, boxers, shoes and socks, and other clothing items as well as blankets. His next request was a bit silly but he asked for his Gameboy and his games as well as a 50 pack of batteries Ivan would have to buy.

"Here's the list, I put a star next to things that need to be bought." He said, holding it out for Ivan.

Ivan took it and looked it over. "Hmm...looks fine, write the address of your apartment down please." He said, handing it back. Normally he wasn't so generous, how odd. This human was rather cute, too bad he was already taken by Arthur. Once he got the notepad back he pocketed it and turned back to Arthur.

"I think for payment what you brought is good. These furs are nice and the meat looks fresh and tender. If I must buy the items Alfred is wanting I will ask for more after delivery." He said, thinking that sounded fair.

Arthur nodded at that. "Sounds good, what will the extra payment be if I might ask?" He was glad Ivan was being so agreeable. He and Ivan didn't get along too well but it seemed the bear was taking a liking to Alfred and Alfred didn't seem scared of Ivan, probably because he appeared as a human.

"Ah, probably some house work around my cottage, it could use cleaning. That or maybe a few potions from you, I will tell you for sure once I return. I will be leaving for town in two days." 

Alfred wouldn't mind housework if it meant more clothes and maybe even a video game. He looked back to Ivan, sad that they were leaving already. "Hey Ivan." He asked, catching the other's attention. "Like, mind if I ask a few questions about you?"

Arthur looked horrified at that. "Alfred come now don't be ru-"

"Nyet I do not mind." Ivan interrupted, smiling at the human. It would be nice to talk about himself. For some reason everyone always seemed to be scared of him but he never understood why. All he wanted was to make friends!

"Awesome." Alfred said, pumping his fist in the air. "So like, are you Russian?" The accent was rather obvious after all.

Ivan nodded at that. "Da I am but Russia is so cold, here is nice and warm."

Alfred nodded, made sense he figured. "And Arthur said you could turn into a white bear. Is it a polar bear and can I see?"

This time Ivan shook his head. "Nyet. I do not let anyone watch me transform but I am indeed a polar bear, luckily even as a bear I do fine in this climate."

Alfred was disappointed at that but didn't ask further. "That's cool though, being a bear I mean." That was really all he was wanting to know anyways. "Well...thanks for everything Ivan."

"No problem." Ivan said, "Oh, I should warn before you leave. I heard from Kiku that he saw a wendigo around, he careful."

"Thank you Ivan." Arthur said. "We will be going now, goodbye." Ivan and Alfred said goodbyes as well before the two took off, heading back to Arthur's cave.

"Hey Arthur?" Alfred asked, catching the naga's attention. "What's a wendigo?" He had never heard that word before.

Arthur frowned, wendigo's could be rather dangerous after all. "Well it's hard to describe what one looks like since they are hard to see. They move very fast. I've been told they have stag- like horns and claws on their hands and feet but otherwise somewhat resemble a human. They crave flesh and some human myths say that a wendigo is a human who committed the act of cannibalism." Although he himself didn't think that.

"Holy shit that's fucking creepy." Alfred said, trying to picture what such a beast would even look like. "I hope we don't see it." Last thing he needed was to be eaten again. 

Arthur nodded. "Just stay with me, I can whip up some kind of protection spell for when we go out, I'll need to look through my magic book." He was sure there was something for protection in there. 

Alfred smiled at that, wanting a change of topic. "Oh man I hope my old apartment still has my stuff, that Gameboy would be fucking cool." Even if he would have to have Ivan get him batteries at least he could use it when he had them.

"What is a Gameboy?" Arthur asked, finding the word a bit weird. A boy was a young male but he knew Alfred wasn't asking for a child...

"Oh dude, it's a video game." Alfred said, amused as he saw Arthur raise an eyebrow in question. "It's like...this small box, and you put a game in this box and play a game with the buttons on the box." He really wasn't sure how to explain something like that.

Arthur thought that sounded weird. "Why would you want to play a game in a box? What kind of games could those be?" The only games he really knew of were children's games.

Alfred held in his laughter, trying to think of an example. "Well...in one you control this Italian guy and make him jump on turtles and hit blocks and you make your way through this world to save a princess from a big evil turtle." That made sense, right?

"That is rather weird, if Ivan gets it you must show me." Arthur replied, still not quite understanding what it all was. Was there a tiny person in the box? Did you control him through mind control? Maybe it was a boy, hence the name Gameboy, there that made sense. He kept his thoughts to himself though, not wanting Alfred to laugh if he was wrong. 

Soon enough they got back, Alfred immediately plopping down on the bed of furs. "Arthur you should let me go back and get a bunch of stuff." He said, thinking of how he could get himself blankets, pillows, clothes, maybe even a burger.

Arthur was a bit shocked at those words. He had thought about it but he knew he couldn't go with Alfred and he hated to admit it but he was scared Alfred would go and never return, that it would be a trick. "Ivan works fine, don't worry about it."

Alfred frowned at that but didn't question it. After all Arthur could very well end his life whenever he wanted. "Hey Arthur, cuddle with me?" 

"Again?" Arthur asked, slithering on over and lying down next to Alfred. He wanted to look through his books but he could always wait until after Alfred ate supper. 

Alfred made a humming noise, rolling so that he was snuggled up against Arthur. "Yeah, just for a bit." He replied. "We don't need to have sex, I just wanna snuggle." 

"Alright." Arthur said, running a few fingers through Alfred's hair. Alfred seemed a bit...down. He wouldn't question it, not now anyways. None of his business. "Hm. Tell me more about this Gameboy. You said you have to rescue a princess with it?"

Alfred smiled at that. "Yeah dude, she's been kidnapped and you must go through all these places and defeat baddies to save her." He thought it was cute how interested Arthur was. "And there's mushrooms that make you bigger."

"How odd." Arthur couldn't imagine how a mushroom would make one bigger. Humans were so weird sometimes. Still, this was nice. Alfred was so interesting and charming, he was starting to wonder how he had ever lived without his noisy com


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred wiped some sweat from his forehead as he threw a few carrots from Kiku's garden into his basket. It was a rather warm day and he knew he would need a bath later unless Arthur wanted to smell him, perhaps he should have asked Ivan for some deodorant...

Man he couldn't wait until Ivan came back. Hopefully his apartment was still around. Even if he was labeled a missing person surely they wouldn't clear out his apartment until the search had stopped. He wondered how long everyone would search anyways. Heck did anyone even care? His parents would probably not care much. he knew he had been a burden to them. His friends wouldn't care either, no one would. He was always told he was annoying, that he was stupid, and that he was a lazy glutton. Eugh, it was rather sad how Arthur, who had fucking eaten him was kinder than the humans he knew.

"Are you doing okay?" Kiku asked, heading outside with two cups of water, handing one to Alfred.

Alfred nodded, wiping some sweat from his forehead before taking the cup and downing the water. "Thanks and yeah I'm fine, just daydreaming is all." He said, sighing. "Sure is warm out today."

Kiku nodded, drinking his water as well. "After you are done out here I think I will have you dust some shelves for me." He said, not wanting to ask why Alfred had looked so sad, figuring the human would have said something if he wanted to.

"Yeah no problem." Alfred said with a smile, handing his cup back to Kiku and going back to picking vegetables, getting himself some carrots before heading to the celery stalks. He was almost done, maybe Kiku could make some bread and he could make a hamburger, although with someone other than cow. With a sigh he picked a few tomatoes, figuring that should be enough and headed inside.

"Hey Kiku I'm done." He called out, setting the basket on a table. Kiku's cottage was rather nice, furs on the floor acting as rugs, tables and bookshelves as well. He looked around, walking up to a bookshelf and looked at the spines, finding they were manga, in English too!

"Oh Alfred, I apologize I was out back." Kiku said, walking in. "Are you all finished?" He couldn't help but notice Alfred looking at the manga. He had a few Japanese ones as well but since he wasn't in Japan it was easier to find manga in English.

Alfred put the manga back, nodding his head. "Hey Kiku?" He asked, hoping the other wouldn't get upset with his question. "Like, could I borrow a few of these mangas? I'll make sure they're okay."

Kiku smiled at that, thinking it was cute that Alfred liked such things. "Yes, just do not damage them." He didn't want them ruined but letting Alfred borrow them meant someone else to talk to about these series.

"Oh awesome, thanks so much." Alfred said, grinning as he went back to the spines. "Oh you have a lot of this one." He said, taking out a manga with a grey spine. "Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Ah yes, that is a good one." Kiku said, standing next to Alfred. "I recommend it, very interesting." 

Alfred hummed, turning the book over and reading the back. "Ooh kinda does." He said, putting it back on the shelf. "Can I borrow the first few of this?"

Kiku nodded to that. "Of course,” he simply said. "Now, how about you start cleaning so Arthur will not be waiting too long when he returns?"

Alfred nodded, Kiku walking off and coming back with a few rags. "Just wipe off the surfaces in here, chairs, tables, bookshelves, and the floor would be nice too." Sure it was a lot but Alfred was using up a lot of his garden.

Alfred held in his sigh at the order, knowing it was only fair as he took a ran and began to wipe down the table, moving on to each chair and then to the bookshelf, having to remove all the books before wiping the shelves off. Once all the surfaces were wiped he got a new rag and started on the floor, getting on his knees and washing. He had always hated cleaning but knew he owed Kiku a lot for all the other was doing for him, the least he could do was suffer through some cleaning.

Kiku was busy making a pot of tea, knowing Arthur especially loved tea and that Alfred would probably be thirsty after the cleaning. Walking back into the main room he saw Alfred was done. "Oh, looks better in here." Kiku said, walking over to the freshly cleaned table and setting down the two teacups. "I made some tea, come have some while we wait for Arthur."

Alfred wiped some sweat from his forehead, nodding as he sat himself down at the table, not bothering to tell Kiku about his dislike of tea. "Thanks." He said, blowing on it a bit before taking a sip. 

Kiku nodded, taking a sip as well. "So, how is life with Arthur?" He asked, curious about how Alfred, a human, was doing with a naga.

Alfred took another sip before answering. "It's fine. Arthur is nice but I get bored easily." Back at home he had video games and movies to keep him occupied but of course Arthur's cave had no electricity. If only he could explore the forest on his own.

"Ah, I am sure it will get better." Kiku said. "And yes, Arthur is cold at first but once one gets to know him you find he is rather nice." Kiku had at first thought the naga was rude but he wasn't, he just didn't like showing his real feelings.

Alfred smiled, opening his mouth to speak when the door opened, Arthur slithering in with a few rabbits over his shoulders, other animals he was carrying and a bit of blood on his body.

"Hey be careful I just cleaned." Alfred called out, not wanting the floor to get bloody so soon after he'd scrubbed it.

Arthur scoffed, making sure his lower half was clean before heading in. "Nice to see you care, back home you always leave a mess." Food scraps left out on the table, clothing and furs everywhere, Alfred was such a pig.

"Yeah cause I don't live here." Alfred replied, sticking his tongue out at Arthur. It was weird to call the cave home but that's what it was, strange how...nice it was too.

Arthur simply rolled his eyes, Kiku coming up to take the animals from him. "Thank you Arthur." 

"No problem." Arthur sighed, knowing he would need a bath back home, he was rather dirty. "Anyways if Alfred is done I think we'll get heading home before it gets dark." He had been gone awhile and really just wanted to get back home and bathe.

Kiku nodded, setting the dead animals on the table before running to his bookshelf and grabbing the first three volumes of the manga series. "Here Alfred." He said, handing them over before handing Alfred his basket. "Have a safe trip home." He bowed, Alfred and Arthur bowing back.

"Yes thank you." Arthur replied, not asking about the books as he and Alfred left. "I think a bath is in order when we get back, I myself got rather dirty and you look rather sweaty."

Alfred smiled at that. He had wanted to try bath sex ever since they almost did it. Problem was they were in water but surely he could stand the pain, plus he wanted to try sitting on top. "Bath sounds good." He replied rather cheerfully. "Oh, also Kiku let me borrow some comics."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at that. He knew comics were like a book but with tons of pictures, wasn't that a child's thing? "Oh that's nice, I hope you enjoy them." Figures Alfred would enjoy something childish. 

"I will!" Alfred pumped his fist in the air, excited to start reading. He had always been a bit of an anime geek, it was nice that Kiku was too. He was starting to enjoy his new life more and more. Sure the various creatures were rather odd but they were nice.

Soon they were back at Arthur's cave, the rest of the walk spent simply talking about the forest, the various flora and fauna one could find in it. Alfred opened his mouth to ask Arthur something when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Quickly turning his head he frowned, not seeing anything.

"Something wrong lad?" Arthur asked, stopping at the cave entrance when he noticed Alfred was looking around nervously.

Alfred sighed, shaking his head. "Nah, just seeing things." He swore he had caught a glimpse of a person, well not exactly a person, they looked like a human and deer mix with blonde hair and horns. Alfred simply shrugged again, figuring it was his imagination.

Arthur nodded, the two of them heading inside and Alfred putting the food away to store. "Bath time then?" He asked, stretching his arms with a yawn.

"Sure." Alfred smiled, taking his clothes off and tossing them aside before walking with Arthur to the spring. It was weird how he no longer cared about being nude around Arthur, probably all the sex they'd had, after all being fucked would make one desensitized about such things.

Arthur sighed as he slithered in, leaning against the edge and closing his eyes. "Nice to bathe, bloody animals were hard to catch today." Must have been his unlucky day.

"Oh that sucks." Alfred said, sitting next to Arthur and leaning his head on the naga's shoulder. "But hey, we can relax now." Not that he wanted to, no he had enough energy left for a romp.

Arthur opened an eye, looking down at the human resting on his shoulder. "Yes, baths are quite nice for relaxing." He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, how strange. The human was so touchy, always wanting contact, he had to admit it was taking time for him to get used to.

Alfred chuckled, nuzzling against Arthur's neck as he ran a hand around Arthur's chest. Lazily, wanting to get the other in the mood. “So uh, if we do it in here we won’t be dirty afterwards.” he said, thinking that was such a great idea.

“Oh?” Arthur asked, letting his arm wrap around Alfred’s shoulders, his claws gently scratching along the other’s back. “Is that what you are wanting?” It would be nice, a way to relax after the day he’d had. “We can, it would keep up clean in the water.” Although Alfred would need oil which wouldn’t work in there...

Alfred was getting less nervous about such things as he got up and straddled Arthur, sitting at where the naga’s lap would be, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s neck and kissing him, letting his lips part and tongue dart out to lick across Arthur’s lips.

Arthur was shocked by the sudden kiss but happily returned it, letting his tongue slide out and into Alfred’s mouth, wrapping it around Alfred’s own tongue and sucking as his hands ran along Alfred’s sides. He rather liked this position, his cock getting hard and rubbing against Alfred’s ass. “We doing it like this?” he asked, breaking the kiss to look up in Alfred’s bright blue eyes.

“Yeah.” Alfred gasped, rolling his hips back and grinding against Arthur’s cock. He wanted to be in a bit more control. “Just...gotta take it slow since no lube.” He was sure he would be fine but still, he didn’t want to hurt himself. He leaned in again for another kiss, hands moving down to Arthur’s chest to rub the other’s nipples, feeling him shudder under the touches. 

Arthur’s hands reached around to grope at Alfred’s ass, kneading it in his hands as he again shoved his tongue in Alfred’s mouth, loving how long it was and how fun it was to tease Alfred with it. Breaking the kiss again he let his tongue lick along Alfred’s neck, right along the jugular before he clamped his mouth over it, smiling as he heard Alfred let out a loud moan.

“Ah fuck...” Alfred groaned, shivering in pleasure as his neck was toyed with, loving how Arthur was starting to memorize his sensitive spots. “Oh yes...” he moaned, goose bumps forming. "L-Love your tongue Arthur." It was just so long and was somehow able to reach all his sensitive spots.

Arthur smirked with the compliment, glad he was getting this foreplay thing down. It really did make sex more fun, it lasted longer and the orgasm was more powerful. He let his tongue trail down now, his hands groping Alfred's ass as he circled the tip of his tongue around a pert nipple, rolling the bud gently as Alfred moaned again.

"Nnng...sh-shit, so good Arthur." Alfred moaned, his cock aching with need as he became more and more aroused. He wanted Arthur in him, wanting to be fucked by the naga. "A-Arthur, prepare me, c'mon." He insisted, whining as his nipples were licked.

Arthur was needy too as he pulled Alfred closer, hands spreading Alfred's ass as he circled a finger around his entrance. "I'll go slow." He said, tongue back to lapping at Alfred's neck as he nudged a finger inside.

Alfred hissed in pain as he was dryly penetrated, knowing it would get better, he just had to be patient. "Move it. I'm fine." He was tough, he could take a measly finger.

"Alright." Arthur nodded, letting his finger move in and out, finding that Alfred was loosening up quickly. Soon he added a second, trailing kisses along Alfred's neck as a distraction as he scissored them, trying to find the other's sweet spot.

"Ah...ahhhnn.." Alfred groaned, the pain quickly dying down as Arthur found his prostate. "Oh god, yes right there." He panted, rolling his hips as Arthur thrusted his two fingers. 

Arthur nudged in a third finger soon enough, aiming straight for that spot, knowing it must be hurting Alfred to stretch without the oil. Alfred was so beautiful like this, panting and moaning with his face flushed and cock hard. Making sure Alfred was stretched enough Arthur removed his fingers and grabbed onto Alfred's hips. "Take it at your own pace."

Alfred groaned, knowing it would hurt at first. With a deep breath he pressed his hole against the tip and began to lower himself, gasping in pain as he was stretched out. Still, it wasn't horrible, just burning a bit and slowly he sank himself down all the say, seated in Arthur's lap.

"T-Take your time." Arthur groaned, doing his best not to thrust up into that tight heat. God Alfred was so tight and warm, it was amazing. "Nngg...d-don't want you to hurt."

Alfred nodded, breathing heavily as his muscles slowly relaxed around the cock. Slowly he lifted himself up, hands on Arthur's shoulders, before moving back down, the two of them groaning in unison. Slowly Alfred set a pace, bouncing up and down on Arthur's cock.

Arthur helped, hands on Alfred's hips. "Oh, nnng bloody hell." He groaned, letting his tongue slide out to again lick at Alfred's nipples. Oh this was a good position, this way he could sit back as Alfred did all the work.

"Ahnn...o-oh fuck." Alfred moaned, finding his prostate and grinding down so Arthur's cock would hit that spot. The pain had mostly gone away thanks to the fact he was no longer a virgin and he was moving faster now, Arthur's cock sliding in and out of his ass. "Sh-shit...Arthur...Arthur touch me." He begged, cocking aching for attention.

Arthur trailed his left hand from Alfred's hip to his cock, wrapping his fingers around it and stroking, his pace matching Alfred's. "Oh hell, Alfred you're so good." He was becoming more vocal, nails digging into Alfred's hip and trying to get the human to move faster. It felt so good, he had always thought of sex as more of a chore and for reproduction but now that he was doing it with Alfred it just felt so much better.

Alfred whimpered, water splashing around him as he kept moving. He was getting tired, panting now as he slowed his pace only to yelp when Arthur suddenly bucked up. 

"D-Don't you dare slow down." Arthur grunted, too close now to let Alfred stop. He stroked Alfred's cock faster now, letting out a loud groan as he came, filling Alfred up with his seed.

"Oh shit..." Alfred moaned, grinding down hard against Arthur as he came as well, his cum mixing with the water around them as he went limp, leaning against Arthur's chest. "Fuck...fuck I'm tired." He groaned, slowly sliding off of Arthur's cock.

Arthur nodded, leaning back and closing his eyes. "Now...now you know how I feel." He muttered, a hand tangling in Alfred's hair, lightly massaging his scalp. "We should wash up now, don't want to be in the water for too long."

Alfred nodded, sliding off of Arthur's lap and not even bringing up that their cum was in the water. They quickly finished up in the bath and headed back to the main room, Alfred throwing on his shorts and shirt before plopping down on the bed of furs. "Wonder when Ivan will come back." He said, wanting some new clothes.

"Shouldn't be long." Arthur yawned, slithering up to Alfred and lying down, curling his tail around the human. He wished he could trust Alfred better and let him go to town on his own. Oh well, Ivan would do for now. Maybe he could let them go together, make Ivan keep an eye on Alfred. Actually...that plan could work. He would bring it up with them after Ivan returned.

Alfred snuggled closer to Arthur, his back against the man's chest. "Okay good." He yawned, closing his eyes. "Bed time Arthur? I know it's kinda early still but I'm tired."

Arthur chuckled, playing with Alfred's hair. "Yes, I am too." He closed his eyes, moving his arm to around Alfred's body as he closed his eyes, the two of them soon fa


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan finally returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been writing so slow, sorry everyone.

Alfred was lying on his stomach, scratching at Bunny's belly while Arthur was reading some magic book. It was just a normal day for them, nothing too interesting going on.

"So like, the manga Kiku let me borrow sure is interesting." Alfred said, wanting to make conversation. Seeing that he got Arthur's attention he continued. "It's about two brothers who attempt to use alchemy to bring their dead mom back to life."

Before he could continue on though Arthur had to interrupt. "That's not how alchemy works." He said, raising one of his large eyebrows. So silly, did humans not even know that?

Alfred sighed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. Anyways long story short the older brother loses an arm and leg and the other his entire body so the older bro puts his soul in a suit of armor. Now they travel looking for something called a Philosopher's Stone so they can get their bodies back."

"That's no- oh never mind." Arthur sighed, thinking the entire story sounded ridiculous. Oh well it made Alfred happy and that was good. Besides not like he expected humans to know much about alchemy anyways.

As soon as Alfred was about to open his mouth to retort they heard a knock from outside and soon a large man appeared in the doorway, in his arms were various sacks. "I am here Arthur." Ivan called, heading inside. "And I have the human's items he requested."

Alfred jumped up at, excitement written all over his face as he ran up to Ivan. "Ohmygod did you get into my apartment?!" He was practically jumping up and down in excitement, heart pounding. "Oh god pleeease tell me you did."

Arthur sighed and slithered forward as Ivan simply smiled. "Da, I have." He sat down the bags only for Alfred to immediately kneel down and start rummaging through them.

There were some clothes, a pair of shoes, and a blanket at first. "Sweet." He said, getting into the next bag where he gasped, even more excited now as he pulled out his Gameboy, bag of games, and a large pack of batteries. "Oh man Ivan, thank you soo much."

Arthur simply crossed his arms, feeling a bit jealous. "Yes yes." He said, at least glad to see Alfred was happy. He had to wonder what the weird box was though, he'd ask after Ivan left.

"Anyways." Ivan said, breaking up the watching of Alfred opening his stuff. "I think a good payment is for our human here to simply clean for me. My place is dusty and such." And he had a fun idea. "That good human?"

Alfred looked up, nodding his head. "Yeah dude, I mean you got me all this stuff so I can clean your place." He really did hate cleaning but it wasn't right to refuse. "When should I?"

"Tomorrow is fine." Ivan said, "Today you can look through the items I have brought and tomorrow you and Arthur may come over." He looked at Arthur who nodded in approval before turning back to Alfred. "I shall leave now, I will see you both tomorrow."

With that Ivan walked out and left Arthur and Alfred alone again. Alfred promptly grabbed the Gameboy and popped two batteries in and a game before turning it on. "Yesss!" He shouted, scooting closer to the cave entrance for light. "Sweet action." He would just have to conserve his batteries.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, slithering up and sitting down next to Alfred to look at the game. All he saw was a little man jumping on things and crushing rocks. "What the bloody hell is this?" He asked, leaning in to get a better look. "Is that tiny person trapped in there?"

Alfred tried not to but he couldn't keep himself from laughing at that, hoping it wouldn't upset Arthur. "No dude...no it's a video game." When he got another confused look he snickered again before continuing. "Like...a video. It isn't real, just...moving pictures." That made sense...right? "And these buttons let me control the person. I gotta save the princess from an evil king."

Arthur tried wrapping his mind around it all. "Moving pictures you control?" He asked to himself, leaning down to watch as Alfred started the first level.

"See, I gotta stomp on the bad guys and reach the end." Alfred said, easily beating World 1-1 to show Arthur. "The levels get harder as you go on so there's a challenge." 

Arthur nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Odd..." Didn't look very fun to him but then again humans were quite an odd species. "Well I am glad you enjoy i-" he cut himself off, scowling as he saw Alfred was back to playing, ignoring him. "Hey! Listen to me."

"I am I am." Alfred said, still focused on the game, wanting to get to that warp zone. He would have to get his other games out later. 

Arthur raised the end of his tail, slapping Alfred in the back with it. "Now listen here, don't ignore me." His cheeks were a bit red, a bit embarrassed at himself for acting in such a manner.

Alfred paused his game, looking up at Arthur with an annoyed expression. "Dude chill, I haven't played in awhile." He unpaused and went back, turning the volume up in case Arthur whined anymore.

"Fine whatever." Arthur snapped, slithering back to the pile of Alfred's things. Such a mess. He began to organize it all, placing the clothes on an empty shelf for now and the blanket on their bed. There were some books too and those comics that Kiku liked. Once done he sighed, looking back to Alfred. Rather rude of him. After all he could eat Alfred at any time...

In fact that sounded fun. Not eating him, not even though Alfred was being annoying Arthur still liked him No he just wanted a bit of fun. With a smirk he slithered up behind Alfred, placing his hands on his shoulders and let his tongue dart out to lick at Alfred's ear. "So ungrateful, makes me think you want to be a meal."

That definitely shocked Alfred, figuring it was time to put his game away as he quickly saved and shut it off. "Okay, dude hey, just excited is all." Was Arthur joking? Surely he was. "Besides...you wouldn't eat me."

Arthur flipped Alfred over so that he was on his back, hovering over the other, tongue hanging out. "I could though." He was actually a bit happy that Alfred wasn't completely scared, showed he was trusted. With a smirk he leaned down to trail his tongue along Alfred's neck.

Alfred sighed as he heard the 'could' part, glad it was all some prank. "Nnng...look I-I'm sorry okay?" He said, shivering as his neck was licked. "I'll pause every time you talk to me." He was visibly trembling now, scared that he had really upset Arthur.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked, pulling up and looking down at the other, feeling terrible as he saw how the human was shaking. "Wait, I was joking." He said, sitting up now. "I-I...I mean I just thought...it would be funny to scare you." It wasn't though, it actually hurt him a bit to see Alfred like that, scared. Scared of him.

Alfred felt bad too, he should have known it wasn't serious, he should have. "Wait, hey I'm sorry, just shocked." He gave Arthur a shaky smile at that. "So don't feel bad."

Arthur nodded, still a bit hurt that he wasn't trusted but then again their first meeting had been he swallowing Alfred whole so really he couldn't blame the human. He smiled back though, nodding his head. "I won't joke like that any longer." He said, tail slowly rubbing against Alfred's leg.

Alfred blushed a bit and nodded as well. "Yeah...well..." Arthur being more dominant was kind of...arousing. He wasn't sure why but it was. 

"Well what?" Arthur asked, cocking his head to the side, hoping it wasn't something bad.

"Well..." It was so embarrassing to say, Alfred wasn't sure if he could. "You...you being like, all dominant and stuff was like, really hot." His voice quieted down as he said that, face red as he looked away. "I-I mean just take away the eating thing."

Arthur had to admit he wasn't expecting to hear that. "R-Really?" He asked, Alfred nodding in return. "Well..." He would, it had been fun and if Alfred wanted to. Taking a deep breath he leaned forward and pushed Alfred down on his back before attacking the man's lips harshly, tongue already seeking entry.

"Ahh-" Alfred screamed as he was thrown down, opening his mouth as he felt the other's tongue, loving how it just darted in and explored, brushing against his own before running over his teeth and even further back than a human tongue could go.

Arthur was breathing heavily. He had been reading up on sex and different ways to do it (as well as talking to Kiku who seemed to know a lot for some reason.) And was starting to become more confident. He broke the kiss, lightly nipping on Alfred's bottom lip. "You look good lad." He purred, his cock out of his sheath and leaking precum.

Alfred was hard as well, panting as he licked at Arthur's lips. "More..." he gasped, already loving this. 

"Shall do." Arthur said, hands trailing down to Alfred's pert nipples, gently rubbing them both and watching as the young man below him gasped and arched his back, legs squirming. He leaned down, tongue darting out to lick at Alfred's jugular as he lightly pinched both nipples.

"Ahh..oh god." Alfred moaned, hands reaching up to tangle in Arthur's messy blonde hair. "P-Please..." oh god he hated begging but it was Arthur and for some reason he was okay with that as he spread his legs more, a bit of precum dribbling out of his cock.

Arthur lifted his head up, yanking Alfred's hands out. "I'll go at my own pace." He snapped, smirking down at the human as he leaned down again and let his tongue lap around Alfred's chest, gently circling around both nipples before moving down, across the stomach until he reached those golden curls at the base.

"A-Ahh..." Alfred gasped, back arching as he kept his legs spread, looking down at Arthur with desperation. "Nngg..please just do something." He groaned, hips jerking up in desperation.

Looking up at Alfred's face Arthur now let his tongue circle around the tip of Alfred's cock, tasting the precum and hearing the other let out a deep moan. Keeping eye contact he lowered his head and took in the tip, sucking harshly before starting to move.

Alfred could barely stand it anymore, hips jerking up as he desperately crawled at the stone ground in need of something to grab on to. "Oh fuck...oh fuck..." 

Soon enough Arthur pulled up, causing Alfred to let out a whine of disapproval. "Not yet." He said teasingly, making a turning motion with his hand. "Turn over now." If Alfred wanted dominance he would pick the most dominant position for him to be in.

"Alright." Alfred panted, rolling over onto his stomach and lifting his ass in the air. He would have been embarrassed if he wasn't so aroused. "Hurry, c'mon Arthur."

"Patience." Arthur snapped, remembering they needed the oil and quickly slithering to the shelves and grabbing the bottle, returning and setting it down next to him as he spread Alfred's ass, his long tongue darting out to tease at his tight hole.

Alfred gasped, shivering a bit as he felt the tip of Arthur's tongue tease on his entrance before diving inside. "Ahhn...nngg." he groaned, rolling his hips as the naga was able to use his tongue in such ways. 

Arthur held Alfred's cheeks apart with his fingers, thrusting his tongue lightly before pulling it out and now rubbing against Alfred's hole with a finger before gently nudging it inside.

"Ah..." Alfred gasped, resting his head in his arms. "D-Dammit, use the oil." Arthur had gotten it after all and he did not want this to hurt.

"Fine." Arthur said, grabbing the bottle with his free hand and opening it, letting the oil drizzle down Alfred's cleft and lube his own fingers, now gently easing a second one in, spreading his fingers apart.

Alfred groaned at that, pleasure quickly building up again as Arthur thrusted his fingers. "Oh fuck..." he moaned, wanting Arthur's cock inside him so badly. "Please...I'll be fine just get in."

Well...if Allred was sure. Quickly Arthur yanked his fingers out and grabbed the oil, drizzling a bit on his cock before grabbing Alfred's ass again and spreading him, lining himself up with the other's entrance and shoving all the way inside, groaning and shuddering at the tightness around his cock.

"Ahh...f-fuck." Alfred whimpered, keeping his tears in as he was penetrated. He was trembling a bit, pain flaring up in his backside. "Oh shit..."

Arthur held himself still, groaning and leaning down so his chest was against Alfred's back, tongue darting out to lick at his neck. "Calm down." He said, a hand reaching around to pinch a nipple. "After all you're the one who said I could go."

Alfred gasped, knowing that was true. Besides he was calming down slowly until he was needy again. "Okay, move." He whimpered, pushing his own hips back a bit. 

"Make up your mind." Arthur snapped, clenching his teeth as he suddenly began to thrust, moving up and holding Alfred's hips tightly with both hands, quickly speeding his thrusts up until he was pounding into the other, the two of them groaning and panting.

Alfred moaned, getting louder with each thrust that hit his prostate. "A-Arthur, touch me." He begged, wanting to feel the other's hand over his own cock that was so desperate for contact.

Arthur knew he was close and since he didn't want to come first he leaned down again and used a hand to stroke Alfred's cock, his other rubbing a nipple and his tongue lapping at the back of Alfred's neck. "Ahh.." he moaned, closing his eyes and focusing on the pleasure.

"Oh fuck..." Alfred whimpered, toes curling and hips jerking forward into Arthur's touch, pleasure overtaking him as let out a loud moan, tightening up around Arthur as he came.

Arthur swore he was seeing stars, claws digging in to Alfred's hips as he thrusted a few more times and released himself inside the human. Breathing heavily he slowly pulled out, feeling like he was about to collapse. "Oh...that was tiring."

"Yeah." Alfred sighed, lying flat on his stomach now. "Shit, I might need a nap." Arthur looked like he needed one too. "Can we?"

Arthur nodded, slithering to his pile of furs and plopping down on them. He wanted to tell Alfred, reassure him that he really couldn't eat the other but he was scared, scared that Alfred would attempt something if he did tell him. It made him feel bad but...he didn't want to lose Alfred after so many years of solitude.

Alfred yawned, standing up and glancing around for a blanket that Ivan brought only to see it was on their bed area. With a smile he plopped down on the furs and draped the blanket over himself, lying so he was facing Arthur. He wanted to say something but wasn't sure what. 'I love you'? It sounded weird to say that to a naga who had originally tried to eat him but, he really was feeling that way.

"Have a nice nap Alfred." Arthur said, breaking the silence as he let his tail curl around Alfred, embracing him. "Wake me if you wake first." He yawned, closing his eyes.

"Alright." Alfred said, closing his eyes as well and soon falling asleep.

When they had woken about two hours later dinner was prepared for Alfred before he read more of the manga he borrowed and sorted through his things. Soon enough it was time for bed, knowing they had to trek to Ivan's in the morning.

Once morning came Alfred ate himself a quick breakfast of some fruits and got dressed in some new clothes, an old t-shirt, some khaki shorts, and some tennis shoes. "New clothes are nice." He sighed, stretching his arms. 

 

"I'm sure." Arthur said, smiling at Alfred, thinking it was cute how humans insisted on wearing clothes. "He just wants you to clean so we don't have to bring anything, despite outward appearances Ivan can be a nice fellow I am sure he will feed you for lunch."

Alfred nodded, walking outside with Arthur. "So like, what will you do while I clean?" He asked. After all it might take awhile and would surely be boring. 

"Go hunting." Arthur replied. "Needing another meal." Maybe could find something bigger, that would be nice. 

Their trip wasn't too exciting, mainly Alfred telling Arthur about his other games. "There's one where you play as a trainer and you catch these small creatures and make em fight." He should start a new game, Charizard as his starter of course. 

"Sounds cruel." Arthur thought but shrugged, since it was fake Alfred probably didn't care. 

"Nah, they like it." Alfred laughed. He'd have to look through the rest to see what he had. 

Soon they reached Ivan's place and Arthur knocked on the door only for it to open a few seconds later. "Privyet Arthur and human, come in." Ivan smiled, violet eyes gazing down at the two.

Before Alfred could respond that his name wasn't human Arthur had started talking. "Thank you Ivan." He said, taking Alfred's arm and leading him inside. "While Alfred cleans I figured I would hunt for myself."

"Oh that is good." Ivan smiled. "I shall take good care of him." He grinned, patting poor Alfred on the shoulder.

Arthur smiled at that. "Yes well, I will be back soon, be nice Alfred." He scolded before heading out, leaving Alfred alone with the strange shape shifter.

"So uh, what should I do?" Alfred asked, just wanting to finish up and leave as soon as he could, feeling nervous in front of the stranger.

"Oh right, just one minute." Ivan said, turning and quickly heading off into another room only to shortly return with what appeared to be a French maid dress. "You will wear this when cleaning."

Alfred almost screamed as he saw the dress, cheeks heating up as he shook his head. "Th-That's women's clothing! I ain't wearing that!" Was Ivan insane? Why would he want him to wear such a ridiculous outfit?

Ivan pouted at that. "But you agreed to. If not I can take your things back. It is only fair human." Alfred was so cute, he wanted to see the other in the cute dress.

"Dammit." Alfred muttered, knowing it wouldn't be very nice to back down, plus he liked his stuff. "Fine...fine whatever." He mumbled, glad that only Ivan was there as he yanked the dress out of his arms. "Will it even fit?"

"Da, I hope so." Ivan said, reaching into the pocket of the coat he was wearing and grabbing a wadded up pair of panties, holding them out for Alfred. "These too, that or nothing."

Okay, those looked uncomfortable. Not to mention humiliating. It seemed Ivan was budging though, insisting he wear the ridiculous outfit. "Fine whatever." He mumbled, grabbing the panties as well. "Leave while I get dressed."

Ivan wanted to say he was staying but didn't want a fight, just the dress on. "Da." He said, turning around and walking out into his kitchen to wait.

With a sigh Alfred tugged his shirt off and then his shoes, pants, and boxers. Taking the panties he slipped them on, hating how they were so tight around his cock. Next was the dress, slipping it over his head and tugging down, it was a bit loose but barely covered his ass. He was blushing, keeping the dress tugged down as he yelled for Ivan. "Okay, done."

Ivan smiled as he heard that, walking in with a small bucket and a rag. "The bucket is full, clean off surfaces." He set them down on the floor. "Also you are looking very nice in the dress."

Alfred resisted the urge to fight back as he crouched down carefully and picked up the bucket and rag, getting the rag wet and starting on the table, trying not to bend over too far as he swiped the rag around.

"Good." Ivan chuckled, loving how he would get a peek at the human's ass occasionally. "I think after can be chairs, then floor, then shelves." His kitchen area was kept clean so no need for that.

"Yeah...okay." Alfred gulped, hoping he would finish before Arthur came back. Once done with the table he cleaned off the chairs, being very careful with his movements so the skirt wouldn't ride up. The entire time Ivan just looked on, grinning silently.

"So like, where should I move the stuff on the shelves?" Alfred asked, not wanting to touch something he wasn't supposed to. 

"Oh right." Ivan said, getting up and starting to clear the shelves, setting the items on the now dry table. "After this can be floor." He had to admit he didn't care much about the cleaning, his cottage was small, no he just wanted to look at the cute human.

Alfred got to cleaning up there as well, wiping down each shelf until they were clean. With a sigh he knelt down, knowing his ass was showing as he got the rag wet again and began to clean.

Ivan smiled, wanting so badly to touch it, or smack, anything really. It was too bad he was Arthur's mate. "You are doing good, I can cook you some fish afterwards." As a bear he did love fish after all. He sat down on a dry chair now, grinning and gazing as Alfred cleaned the floor.

It was then a knock was heard at the door and it opened, a content Arthur slithering in. "How nice, a fox's den so clo-" he cut himself off at the sight, Alfred in rather weird clothing and Ivan staring at him. "Wh-What the bloody hell is going on?"

"A-Arthur?" Alfred was shocked, sitting up on his knees and tugging his skirt down. "I-Ivan made me wea-"

But he was cut off by Ivan who stood up. "What is wrong? Your human here is cleaning for me." He said innocently. "And I got him a cute outfit to do it in as well."

Arthur had to admit he didn't know too much about humans but he was pretty sure Alfred was in clothes meant for women. "Why? He does not need that ridiculous getup." He was a bit mad, it was obvious Ivan had been lusting after Alfred.

Alfred felt bad now, staying quiet as Ivan replied. "It is cute." He pouted, pulling his scarf up to hide his face a bit. "Your human is cute, I wanted him to wear something cute."

"Well don't, it's obvious he hates it." Arthur snapped, getting closer to Ivan. He glanced at Alfred, hating how he couldn't help but think the human did look a bit cute in that dress. "Ivan, you know better. Alfred change your clothes then finish cleaning."

Alfred nodded, grabbing his regular clothes and running off to the next room to change. "Ivan listen here, he is my mate." Arthur snapped at the larger monster. "And you will respect that."

Ivan nodded, a small blush on his cheeks. "Fine." He mumbled, turning away and trying not to get angry. After all he relied on Arthur for potions and such when he was sick. "I simply wanted to see cute human in cute clothes."

"Um...back." Alfred said, walking into the main room, blushing as well and biting his lower lip. "I can like, finish cleaning now." He was so nervous, Arthur seemed really upset about this.

"Ah, nyet you have done enough human." Ivan said, turning to look at Alfred. "You may go, consider it an apology." He didn't want Arthur around much longer, he hated when others were mad at him.

Arthur sighed with that, turning and heading towards the door. "Come on Alfred." He called, the human catching up as the two left. It was awkward silence for awhile, Arthur looking rather angry and Alfred too nervous to speak. Finally though he managed a few words.

"I-I'm sorry."

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Arthur snapped back, turning to glare at Alfred. "You could have told him no or waited for me to get back, I do not want you being looked at that way by others."

Alfred blushed again, slowing as he responded. "I-I was scared he would get mad." He said, lower lip trembling. "A-And...I dunno, I'm sorry I didn't want to back out on our deal."

Arthur sighed at that, turning to look at Alfred, slowing down as well. "Now Alfred, you shouldn't have to do such things." He waited, letting Alfred catch up. "It's fine, I was just shocked is all." Alfred was so cute when sad, he couldn't stay mad for long.

"Yeah..." Alfred said, biting his lip as he reached over and slipped his hand into Arthur's, lacing their fingers together.

Arthur turned to give Alfred a confused look at that. "Now why are you holding my hand?" He asked, trying to tug it away only to have Alfred grip harder.

"It's...it's what humans do when they walk together and are mates." Alfred said, feeling Arthur's fighting stop. "It's nice isn't it?" 

Arthur sighed. More weird human things. Oh well, it was no big deal. "I don't get it but alright." He squeezed Alfred's hand, smiling at the other and receiving a smile back, the two going hand in hand back home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, went through a nice spell of writer's block and then through a mood of wanting to do one shots only. If I write when I'm not in the mood it turns out terribly.

Alfred whistled to himself as he cast his fishing rod into the river. He was alone this time but had no need to worry about being attacked. Arthur had been working on a spell and had finished it. The spell protected him from being attacked, a small invisible shield surrounding his body, blocking out any living creature that would attack him. It worked for only a few hours and then would disappear, or Arthur could just release the spell, still it was very useful if he wanted to go out on his own. It had taken Arthur a bit to learn and he still couldn't do it well, hence why it only lasted a few hours.

In the middle of whistling Bohemian Rhapsody he felt a tug on his line, snapping out of his daydreaming and reeling in a fish, the fish flopping around as he dropped it in the basket he had brought, soon dying from its lack of water.

Just as he was getting ready to cast his line again he saw a few large splashes in the river, wondering if there was some huge fish in there before he gasped, seeing France's head appear. 

"Bonjour!" The merman greeted, a smile on his face as he saw Alfred. "Ah it has been awhile, is Arthur not with you?" He asked, leaning on a rock that was protruding out of the water.

Alfred was shocked at seeing Francis although he figured it was nice to talk to him again. "Oh, Arthur put some protection spell on me so I can't get hurt." He said, setting his fishing rod down. "How are you Francis?"

"I am good." Francis sighed, thinking it was too bad that Alfred had that spell on him. "How have things been with Arthur? I am shocked he has not eaten you or you haven't run away." He chuckled, wondering just how their relationship was.

Alfred frowned at that, a bit offended that Francis would think Arthur would eat him. "Of course not! Arthur would never eat me." He snapped, anger in his voice. "And I can't even run away, I'd get attacked and eaten on my way out anyways."

Francis raised an eyebrow at that, tail splashing in the water. "So you would run away if you could get out safely?" He asked, lips curled into a smirk. 

Alfred wasn't sure what to say. He was about to snap back with a 'no' but...would he? He did miss civilization. Missed the food, the people, his home, electricity, there was a lot he really missed. Still...he wasn't sure if he could leave Arthur. He had grown rather attached to the naga and not being with him seemed like it would be lonely. "I...don't think so."

"Oh?" Francis asked, finding the answer a bit sweet actually. "How nice. Arthur had lived alone for so long it is nice he has someone now." He splashed his tail again. "Although you don't miss living with other humans in the town?"

Alfred sighed, again not sure what to say. He did miss town, a lot. But he couldn't leave Arthur. "No, I would stay." He thought so anyways. "Dammit stop confusing me!"

France smiled at that, thinking it was rather cute. "Arthur has a hard time showing his soft side. Even when he and I had our little...fling, he never showed it to me." He sighed, somewhat missing those days but knew a naga and a mermaid together just wouldn't be easy since he had to live in the water always. "Do you love him Alfred?"

"Wh-What?" Alfred asked, shocked by the question. He started to blush a bit, averting his gaze from Francis. "Ah...well..." Did he? He thought he did but then again he had never been in love before so he didn't know what it felt like.

"Why are you hesitating mon ami?" Francis asked, smile now a frown. "If the answer is a no then you should just try to escape and go home, do not make Arthur love you if you do not return his feelings." His tone was harsh now, as if threatening the other.

Alfred nodded, biting his lower lip. "I...I think I do love him." He said in a rather quiet voice. "I'm scared to admit it, scared that I'll regret not being able to live with other humans, scared Arthur doesn't feel the same way." He held in the few tears that formed in his eyes, after all he was a man and men didn't cry.

The smile came back to Francis's face as he heard that. "Then tell him." He said, giving a wink to Alfred. "Knowing Arthur he feels the same but is too stubborn to be the first to admit it." Seeing Alfred nod again Francis stretched out his arms before talking again. "I should be going, it was nice talking to you Alfred, I will see you later." And after exchanging goodbyes he dove under the water and left.

Alfred sighed again, wondering how he would even go about telling Arthur. Despite his usual confidence he was nervous about this. He wondered if it was bad to love the other, a naga who had once tried to eat him. Still though, Arthur didn't want that anymore and appeared to care for him.

He groaned, standing up with and grabbing the fishing rod and basket with one fish in it, no longer in the mood to fish as he headed back to the cave, walking in and seeing Arthur was already back from hunting and working on skinning a rabbit. "Hey Arthur." He greeted, setting the rod and basket against the wall for now.

"Oh, welcome back." Arthur said, giving Alfred a smile as he wiped his hands on a rag. He slithered over to Alfred, muttering a few words the human couldn't understand to undo the spell before looking at the basket, frowning at what he saw. "Only one?" He asked, looking over to Alfred. "Why didn't you catch more?"

Alfred wasn't sure what to say. If he said he'd talked to Francis then Arthur would get jealous but he couldn't think of any other excuse. "Because...uh...because I love you."

Arthur's eyes opened wide up, emerald orbs staring right at Alfred, a feint hint of red on his cheeks. He wasn't sure how to respond to such a confession. "Wh-What...what brought this up lad?" He asked, averting his gaze from Alfred's.

Okay, not the response Alfred was hoping for but it wasn't a negative one at least. "I thought about it while out Arthur and I think I love you." He was blushing as well, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. He stood there now, wondering how Arthur would respond.

"I...I love you too." Arthur replied, arms now crossed as he still failed to make eye contact. Damn him for being embarrassed, he was supposed to be a bit more confident than this.

Alfred's expression had suddenly turned from one of worry to happiness as he ran up to Arthur and pulled the naga into a big bear hug, lifting him off the ground a bit. "Oh Arthur, that's awesome." He said, keeping his grip on the other. "I was scared you would laugh at me or something."

Arthur put his arms around Alfred, leaning his head on the other. He didn't care if Alfred was holding him a bit too tight, he didn't want to break the hug. "Should trust me more." He muttered, tail curling around the two of them.

"Sorry...just remembering when we first met." Alfred said, feeling bad now for even thinking Arthur wouldn't love him back. It was crazy to think that he had fallen in love with a naga, a naga who had eaten him on their first encounter. "But it's okay now, I've just never felt like this before."

Arthur chuckled, letting his eyes slip shut. "At least we have an interesting story on how we met." He looked back on that memory and wondered how he could have ever eaten the other. The thought of eating Alfred now just sounded terrible, like some bad joke. 

Alfred snorted, pulling back a bit before suddenly crashing his lips against Arthur's, arms going back around the other, hands running up and down his back. The kiss was returned, Arthur's hands tangling in the other's hair, as if forcing the other even closer. Soon the kiss turned from gentle to more rough, tongues battling for dominance and teeth clacking against each others. 

They soon broke the kiss, gasping for air only for Arthur to attack again, letting his tongue dart out and practically down Alfred's throat, loving the way Alfred would whimper and gag, those hands on his back, leaving light scratches.

"We should fuck." Alfred gasped, breaking the kiss as he looked into Arthur's emerald green eyes. He was pitching a rather obvious trouser tent now, gazing down to see Arthur's own cock was coming out of its sheath as well.

"On the furs and blankets then." Arthur said, taking Alfred's hand and leading the other over, not wanting either of them to get a backache from the hard ground. "Lie down now, let me take care of things." His tongue slid out his mouth, his dominant side starting to come out.

Alfred nodded, sitting down on a nice wolf fur before lying back on it, loving just how soft it felt against his skin. "If you insist I'll just lie back and be lazy." He laughed, sticking his tongue out playfully at Arthur.

"Good." Arthur growled, grabbing Alfred's shirt and yanking it over the other's head, tossing it aside before moving on to the shorts, throwing them aside as well. Alfred had lost a bit of weight since they had met, must have been all the unhealthy human food. Suddenly he leaned down and latched his mouth onto one of Alfred's nipples, sucking on it as he used his tongue to roll the pert nub.

Alfred's nails clawed at the fur beneath him, gasping as he laid his head back and closed his eyes, focusing on the pleasure given to his chest. "Ohh...ah A-Arthur." He moaned, chest heaving up and down with each breath. 

Hearing Alfred moan his name had to be the best thing Arthur had heard. Done with his lover's chest he trailed kissed downwards, dragging his tongue across the belly button and down to where those golden curls started. "You're beautiful Alfred." He said, spreading the others legs. Alfred was handsome though, barely chubby but not fat and bright blue eyes. Not to mention that cute cowlick that refused to go down. 

"Ahh...d-don't stop." Alfred whined, cheeks bright red from embarrassment. He didn't think he was very beautiful but if Arthur said so then maybe he was just a bit. He opened his eyes and glanced down only to meet bright green, a shiver going down his spine. 

Arthur chuckled, wrapping his fingers around the base of Alfred's cock and giving it a few strokes. He let his tongue slide down to the sac, giving it light, teasing licks as he stroked the other.

Alfred let out a rather loud moan, almost pulling out the fur from the fur he was lying on. He knew it was just sex and that they had done this before but...it felt different now, knowing Arthur was doing this because he loved him. 

Arthur let his tongue trail up to lick around the human's cock, teasing the large vein on the underside. He loved every noise Alfred made, every gasp and moan, it sounded wonderful to him, knowing he was giving his mate pleasure. Not wanting Alfred to come before they got to the fun part he soon pulled away, causing his partner to let out a loud whine.

"Why did you stop?" Alfred asked, sitting up on his elbows to look at Arthur. It had felt so nice too, he didn't want Arthur to stop.

"Because I'm getting impatient." Arthur pouted, pinching the skin on Alfred's inner thigh. He lifted Alfred's legs a bit, moving his head down and letting his tongue circle around Alfred's entrance before plunging inside.

Alfred shivered, having to bite on his lower lip to keep from screaming out. It always felt so...odd whenever Arthur did this. Not a bad odd though, it made him moan in pleasure but at the same time having someone's tongue down there made him feel strange.

Arthur however didn't mind, thrusting his tongue as he gently scratched his nails against Alfred's sensitive flesh, feeling the other shiver against him. He was hard by now and getting desperate, pulling away. "Shit, let me find the oil." He muttered, looking over to his shelves and quickly slithering over there, ignoring Alfred's chuckle at him as he found it, quickly returning.

"Don't laugh at me." He muttered, blushing at his forgetfulness as he opened the bottle and poured a bit on his fingers. Once slick enough he lifted Alfred's legs again and thrust one inside.

Alfred was about to laugh again just to tease the other but as he opened his mouth all that came out was a gasp. "Sh-Shit..." he muttered, keeping his legs spread. He could feel the finger in him starting to slowly thrust, driving him insane. "I-I'm not some virgin, don't go so slow." M

Now it was Arthur's turn to laugh as he slipped in a second finger. "Sure thing love." He purred, tongue sliding out to lick at Alfred's inner thigh, loving how sensitive the other was in certain places. 

"Ahh..." Alfred moaned, feeling his prostate hit and a spark of pleasure running up his spine. Arthur was now aiming for that spot each time, adding in a third finger and spreading them out. 

Alfred whimpered though as the fingers were pulled out, opening his eyes and groaning as he watched Arthur slick up his cock with the oil. 

"Alright." Arthur muttered, resting Alfred's legs on his shoulders and leaning down to kiss at the man's jugular as he started to push in, shuddering and groaning as his cock was incased by the other. He pushed until he was all the way in, resting there to let the other adjust. 

Alfred had his arms wrapped around Arthur, pulling the other as close as he could. He was getting used to being penetrated so the pain wasn't as bad as it used to be. "Arthur..." he groaned, shivering in pleasure. "H-Hurry up and move."

Arthur gave a small nip to Alfred's neck, moving his hips back and snapping them forward. "So bloody impatient." He chuckled, licking the now reddened spot on Alfred's neck as he thrusted. He tweaked a nipple between two fingers, loving all of Alfred's reactions.

"Ah...oh Arthur." Alfred moaned, back arching off of the furs he was lying on. It was all overwhelming him, unable to keep quiet especially when Arthur found his sweet spot. "Arthur, oh fuck...f-faster, more..." he begged, just wanting his lover to make him feel even more amazing.

Arthur did just what Alfred begged for, harshly snapping his hips forward and setting a rhythm. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, hair matted down as he moved, not wanting to stop until they both came. Knowing he was getting close he moved his hand from Alfred's chest to his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Arthur...oh f-fuck..." Alfred moaned, hips jerking up into Arthur's touch, mind going hazy as pleasure overtook him. Before he knew it his entire body was shuddering, breath hitching as he orgasmed, cum spilling out onto his stomach and chest.

Arthur didn't last much longer, giving a few more thrusts and groaning as Alfred's muscles tightened against his cock. He nuzzled Alfred's neck as he came, filling Alfred up. "Oh...Alfred." he gasped, staying there in that position. The two of them simply laid there, Arthur pulling out as his cock went soft. With a sigh he plopped down on the furs next to Alfred, tail curling around them.

"Love you Arthur." Alfred said, blue eyes gazing into green ones. He was so happy he could finally say it and have Arthur say it back. "I mean I never thought the one I would end up with would be a man, let alone a naga." 

Arthur smiled as well, muttering an 'I love you too' back. Alfred's words reminded him of something that had been on his mind just recently. At first he had thought it was simply a difference of species but looking through an old human anatomy book Kiku had proved him wrong. He had wanted to ask but didn't want to offend Alfred as well but after what had just happened he was sure Alfred wouldn't get too upset with him.

 

"Alfred...I have a question." He said, catching the other's attention. He had a feint blush on his cheeks, not sure how to word it. "Your...cock. It's different, there's no skin covering the tip." Okay it was more of an observation than a question but his confusion was obvious.

Alfred did his best to contain his laughter, covering his mouth with his hands and ignoring the glare he got from Arthur. "Dude, I'm just circumcised." He said, "Lots of people nowadays in this country get it done."

"Circumcision?" Arthur asked, even more confused now. "What the bloody hell is that?"

Alfred didn't laugh this time, sensing Arthur's mild irritation. "It's just like, when you're a baby a doctor comes in and just cuts off the foreskin." No big deal really, not like he had ever cared. Just another part of life to have his cock look a certain way.

Arthur however wasn't as calm, mouth agape as he was left speechless. "I never knew humans were so barbaric." He said, glancing down at Alfred's cock. "Cutting off part of the genitals at birth, I can't see any reason for it." Some cultural thing he figured, although still rather barbaric.

"Not that big of a deal." Alfred pouted, not liking this discussion of his genitals. "It like, makes it easier to clean and stuff." Not that he thought pulling back foreskin was hard to do but he needed some reasoning.

Arthur chuckled at that, leaning forward and giving a quick peck to Alfred's nose. "If you say so love." He said, letting his tail gently run along Alfred's legs. He was happy, able to simply cuddle with the other and know his love was reciprocated. Still, despite Alfred's confession he couldn't help but worry that one day Alfred would try and leave. Even if Alfred insisted on staying he was better off back in civilization. He shook the thoughts from his mind, wanting to just enjoy this moment.

"Hey Arthur, we shouldn't fall asleep, you wanted to like, find those herbs you needed." Alfred said, noticing that Arthur looked a bit tired. "You always call me lazy so don't be a hypocrite." He laughed, sitting up and stretching, watching Bunny nibble on a carrot on his little bed of furs. 

Arthur groaned, sitting up as well. "You're right, I need to deliver that invisibility potion to Ivan. Not hard to make but only lasts a day, not too good if you ask me but he seems to really want it." He let out a yawn, slithering over to his shelves where he had set the potion. "Wash up real quick and we can get going."

Alfred nodded, heading to the spring to wash the now dried cum off of him, heading back to Arthur. "Ready to go." He said, feeling all rejuvenated and full of energy. 

Arthur had set the potion in a bag and slung it over his shoulder before the two of them left. Alfred wasn't looking forward to seeing Ivan but he wanted to go with Arthur anyways. "So why is Ivan wanting an invisibility potion?" He asked, taking Arthur's hand in his.

"Well, not sure really." Arthur said, awkwardly entwining his fingers with Alfred's. "But we help each other out here, good to have as many allies as you can." Although he was still very upset with Ivan, making poor Alfred dress like that for him.

...maybe Ivan would give him the dress. After all no need to waste it and Alfred had looked a bit adorable in it.

Alfred decided to spend the rest of the walk to tell the uninterested Arthur about the new Pokémon game he had started. Arthur thought it sounded silly, raising little monsters to do battle against each other only for the owner to get all the praise. Luckily for Arthur they soon reached the little cottage that Ivan lived in, tired of hearing how water defeated fire and what starters were the best. 

Heading up to the door Arthur gave a few knocks, a minute or so passing before the door barely opened up, Ivan looking through the small crack before he opened the door fully. "Privyet Arthur and human, come on in." He said, ushering them in quickly before shutting and locking his door. "You have potion da?"

Arthur nodded, ignoring Ivan's off behavior and taking the potion from his bag. "Here you go, half the bottle will last for one day so you have two doses." 

"Thank you Arthur." Ivan said, holding the bottle close to him. "Ah, next time I head to town it will be free." It was only fair after all. 

"Well then, I think we'll be heading back, need to prepare dinner for Alfred." Arthur replied, not wanting to spend too long at Ivan's anyways. The two exchanged goodbyes with Ivan and left, heading back to their cave. They discussed dinner plans for a bit and plans for tomorrow, deciding to go fishing again together since Alfred had barely caught any earlier. 

Their chat however was suddenly interrupted by a loud shriek coming from overhead, the two looking up to see what looked like a rather large bird. "What the he-" before Alfred could finish the bird-like creature swooped down in front of the two, stopping them in their path.

In front of them was a harpy, a part woman-part bird monster. Her hair was light blonde, almost silver, eyes violent like Ivan's. Instead of arms she had wings and her bottom half looked like a bird's, talons and all. Sitting atop her head was a small white bow and covering her torso was a simple purple dress. 

"Have you seen him?" She asked, a look of anger on her face.

While Alfred was a bit freaked out Arthur remained calm. "Seen who ma'am?" He asked, trying to be polite to the rather rude and very angry harpy. 

The harpy growled, like she was annoyed by the question. "Ivan. A shape shifter who I believe lives in these woods, I wish to marry him, be one with him." She took a step forward, as if warning the naga not to lie to her.

Arthur took a deep breath, remaining calm. "I used to know Ivan." He lied, wondering if she was the reason Ivan had wanted that potion. "Have not seen him in awhile though. You wish to marry him?"

The harpy shrieked again in anger, stomping a talon on the ground. "I am Natalya. Ivan and I are half-siblings." They shared the same father as well as a half-sister who was a holstaurus. "I have wished to marry him for so long, I will find him though, we will become one." She spread her wings, as if ready to fly before turning her attention to Alfred.

"What an ugly human. Is he your meal?" She licked her lips, leaning in to examine Alfred, violet eyes gazing into his own as she licked her lips.

Alfred frowned, trying not to let his fear show but before he could tell the harpy off Arthur did. "Do not talk that way to my mate!" He snapped, getting between Natalya and Alfred. "He is not food for you so kindly take your leave." He didn't want to fight so he tried to look more threatening, baring his fangs at the harpy.

Natalya screeched and spread her wings. "Fine. I do not have time to fight anyways, I need to keep looking for Ivan." Turning around she took off into flight, soon out of their eyesight.

"Hmph, I could have taken her on." Alfred mumbled, arms crossed. He hated how Arthur had to protect him always, he wasn't weak! Back in school he would always fight off bullies for other kids and kick ass. "Nutty bird, think I prefer Ivan's company."

Arthur sighed, taking Alfred's hand in his now. "Alfred you saw how big her talons were, she could have ripped you up." He knew Alfred hated being protected but he wasn't going to lie to him. "Not that you're weak of course, just that the forest monsters are ah, equipped with better weapons." Yeah, that was a good analogy.

Alfred pouted but nodded his head. "Yeah...like if I had the same advantage I could kick her ass." Except he wasn't one to hit a woman, perhaps he could make an exception for Natalya. "Oh well let's head home before we encounter anything else weird."

"Yes I agree." Arthur said, slithering alongside Alfred, smiling as he heard the other call his cave home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning this chapter contains USUK as well as UKUS, oh and some snake anatomy, I think I went a little overboard with researching snake butts hehe.
> 
> Kinda in a oneshot mood and have other things I wanna write so I don't know how soon this will update again.

Alfred had purposefully gone to bed early that night, waking up before Arthur in the morning. Sitting up he yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking over and seeing Arthur was still sound asleep. Reaching for his glasses he kept near their makeshift bed he put them on. The sun was just starting to rise, giving him enough light to see but not enough yet to wake Arthur up.

Luckily for him Arthur was sleeping on his side, made his search easier. Carefully he stood up and walked behind the naga, kneeling down and searching over his body. It had to be around there somewhere...right? Humans had theirs in that area. He looked all along the snake part, seeing nothing.

It was then that he remembered if it was on Arthur's snake part then it should actually be on the underbelly of his tail, not in the back like a human's. Again he carefully went around back to Arthur's front and knelt down. He could see the sheath where the other's cock was so was it below that? It would make the most sense the figured. Before he could look any further however he heard a yawn come from Arthur, green eyes opening.

"Oh Alfred, you're up already." Arthur said, stretching his arms before sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What were you doing anyways?" Had the other just woken up too?

Alfred inwardly sighed in relief, glad Arthur didn't find him suspicious. "Ah, just watching you sleep." He said, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Arthur's forehead. "You're cute when you sleep." That however wasn't a lie. Alfred did think Arthur was rather good looking (even with those eyebrows).

Arthur stretched out again, a light blush on his cheeks. "I am not cute." He said, preferring to be called handsome or something else less girly. "Anyways I need to relieve myself outside, I'll be right back."

Alfred had just realized with that statement that he had never seen Arthur use the bathroom (for lack of a better term) and that it might be his chance to figure out where it was. "Yeah, me too. I'll come with." he said, truthfully actually having to piss.

Arthur shrugged and slithered out of their cave, looking around for a good place to cover up. It wasn't that he was to embarrassed, it was more of a knowing he did such things differently than humans and not wanting to freak Alfred out.

Alfred had simply picked the nearest bush and did his business, keeping an eye on Arthur who was still looking. Was the other really that nervous of doing this in front of him? Once finished he tucked his cock back in his shorts and saw that Arthur was behind a bush just a bit away and luckily with his back to him. As quietly as he could Alfred snuck up behind the other only to gasp in shock at what he saw.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked, quickly using his tail to spread dirt over his mess as he turned around. "I-I'm trying to do my business here why are you sneaking up behind me?" Maybe he was lucky and Alfred hadn't seen it.

Alfred however was just confused, trying to find the correct words to say. "Th-That was like, white." Not the color of urine and definitely not the color of the other thing. Now he was just even more confused now.

Arthur sighed, waving his hand to lead Alfred back in the cave so they didn't have to stand out in the forest for this explanation. "Yes it was. My bottom half is snake and while my cock looks more like a human one I eliminate waste like a snake would." Upon seeing the look of confusion still on Alfred's face he continued. "Unlike how a human or other mammals urinate we do it differently, it comes out as white and a bit moist. As for...the other thing it comes out the same hole and looks more like yours would."

"Uh..." Alfred was trying to take all this in, never knowing that about snakes before. "So wait, was that like, your butt?" He asked, thinking it should be, although the fact pee came out of it as well was a bit weird.

Arthur was blushing even more now, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Well...yes, it is why are you asking such a weird question?" God why was Alfred so suddenly interested in his anatomy?

"Does that mean like...you could like, do sex with that? Like how we use mine?" Alfred was stuttering now, feeling like he was asking too much. Then again though if Arthur could freak out over circumcised cocks he could freak out over how the other did his business.

Arthur had it figured out now, crossing his arms and sighing. "You could have simply asked if I was okay with you topping me." He said, a grin on his face. He had done it before, a few times with that damn merman. It wasm't that great back then but considering he liked Alfred a whole lot better than Francis he would do it.

Alfred pouted, crossing his arms as well. "I don't need permission, I just didn't know if you could do it." Well...he did need permission but that wasn't the point. Point was he wasn't exactly a snake expert. 

"You don't? Were you planning on taking me in my sleep?" Arthur chuckled, leaning forward and poking Alfred's stomach. He knew what Alfred meant but seeing the other so flustered and embarrassed.

"Oh come on you know what I meant." Alfred huffed, poking Arthur back. "I'm a man too and I wanna use what I got." Not that he didn't like bottoming cause he really did, it's just that he wanted to try being on top at least once.

Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, leaning in close to the other. "Of course you can love." He said, tongue darting out to lick at Alfred's bottom lip. He wasn't too big on being submissive but it was only fair to switch sometimes. "When were you wanting to do this?" 

Alfred gasped, sealing the distance between the two and crashing his lips against Arthur's. He wasn't even wanting to go slow, immediatelyti shoving his tongue in Arthur's mouth and letting the naga do the same. Just the thought of being inside the other was getting his aroused and he started grinding agianst the other for friction.

"Mmm..." Arthur moaned, a bit shocked by the sudden kiss but eagerly returning it, arms wrapping around Alfred's neck and moaning as he felt Alfred grind against him. This time he let Alfred dominate the kiss, keeping his tongue back and feeling Alfred's explore his mouth, running along his fangs and holding down his own tongue.

Finally Alfred broke the kiss, needing a few breaths of air. He looked down and smiled as he saw how hard Arthur was. "So, is it my turn to tell you to lie down on the furs?" He asked, feeling a bit smug about topping the other.

Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he turned and slithered towards the furs and blankets, lying down on his back on them. He couldn't help but blush a little as Alfred was now hovering over him. "We'll need the oil." He muttered, averting his gaze from Alfred's.

"Yeah yeah I know." Alfred huffed, leaning down to suck on Arthur's neck. It felt so strange to be the one on top but it was nice, having some control over the other, even if the control was just given to him. He sucked and nibbled a bit, pulling back and smiling at the small bruise forming. 

Arthur was doing his best not to be too vocal, not wanting to appear too submissive. His efforts proved useless though when Alfred's mouth made contact with one of his nipples and sucked on the hard bud. "Ahhn..." he moaned, claws digging into the fur beneath him.

Alfred smiled as he heard the other moan, rolling the bud around with his tongue gently before pulling back to plant kisses down the other's stomach to his cock. Grasping the base with a hand he swirled his tongue around the head, teasing at the slit.

"Oh..." Arthur gasped, hips jerking up a bit. He opened his eyes and looked down, watching Alfred as he engulfed the head and began to move up and down. "Ahhn..." he tangled a hand in Alfred's hair gently, guiding the other on his cock.

 

Alfred gagged a bit but soon relaxed, loving the feeling of Arthur's fingers tangling in his hair, claws gently scratching his scalp. He moved his head faster now, hands holding Arthur's hips down. Finally before the other could even come he lifted his mouth off, licking from base to tip.

"D-Dammit..." Arthur groaned, glaring down at Alfred. He knew it was good not to come too soon but Alfred's mouth just felt so amazing, he couldn't help but want more.

Alfred simply stuck his tongue out at the other playfully before getting up and grabbing the oil. "So do I like, do it like how you do it to me?" He asked, confusing himself as he looked down below Arthur's cock to the small hole.

A sigh escaped Arthur as he nodded his head. Really it was like the other was trying to make this really embarrassing. "Yes, just like how I do it to you." He muttered, a bit nervous now. It had been awhile since he'd taken it and he hoped he wouldn't appear too wimpy in front of Alfred.

Alfred nodded, a determined look on his face as he poured some oil on his fingers. A bit awkwardly he placed a finger at Arthur's hole and pressed in, gasping at how warm and tight it was. It was a bit odd, he never thought he'd be fingering a snake before but here he was doing it. Slowly he started to move it, looking up at Arthur with a smile.

Arthur however had draped an arm over his face, breathing heavily and doing his best to relax. He kept telling himself that if Alfred could take it so could he. It felt odd really, slightly painful and odd. "Nng..." he grunted, a spark of pleasure coursing through his body.

Alfred grinned when he heard that, pumping his finger a bit faster now before gently adding in a second one. It seemed Arthur was getting more used to it now, loosening up around his fingers as he spread them. 

"Ahn...nng dammit." Arthur groaned, squirming in the odd mix of pleasure and pain, Alfred's fingers feeling oddly good inside him. He suddenly wanted Alfred now, getting impatient.

Alfred was getting impatient too, adding a third finger in and spreading them again, thrusting in and out. It wasn't long before he withdrew his fingers and grabbed the oil, opening it and drizzling it over his cock. "O-Okay, I'm going in." He said, leaning down close to Arthur and looking downwards, pushing his cock slowly into the other's hole.

Arthur had wrapped his arms around Alfred, groaning out loudly in pain. He did his best not to tense up around the other, instead distracting himself by leaning up and crashing his lips against Alfred's.

 

"Ahhnn..." Alfred moaned into the kiss, using all of his willpower not to start madly thrusting inside his lover. Tight warmth surrounded his cock, causing him to moan and shudder with pleasure. "A-Arthur..." he groaned, weakly kissing back.

Arthur was slowly relaxing around Alfred, pain disappearing and turning into a small bit of pleasure. "Move..." he groaned out, gently nipping on Alfred's bottom lip.

Alfred was more than happy to oblige, pulling out before snapping his hips forward, the two of them groaning from that. It felt so amzing to have his cock encased like this. Slowly he started to thrust, wanting to go faster but not wanting to hurt his partner. "Ah...ahn oh god..." he moaned, burying his face now in Arthur's neck.

"Nng..ah." Arthur gasped, claws digging into Alfred's bak and drawing a bit of blood. Each thrust brought out more moans and more pleasure, his hips bucking up as his cock begged for a touch.

 

Alfred's thrusting kept picking up, unable to control himself now. He didn't even care about the pain in his back, all of his focus was on thrusting into Arthur. "Oh god Arthur...s-so good..." He reached between them, grasping the naga's cock and clumsily stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Arthur couldn't hold back much longer but did his best, eyes tightly shut as he pulled Alfred's body even closer. "A-Alfred..." he gasped, squeexing his muscles around the other and doing his best to hold off his orgasm.

"Ahhn...f-fuck." Alfred groaned, wanting Arthur to come first. He used his thumb to tease the slit of Arthur's cock as he thrusted faster now, feeling heat pooling in his belly. It wasn't long though before he felt the naga tighten up around him more and hearing Arthur moan out as he came, his tightening causing Alfred to lose control as he came as well, spilling his seed inside the naga.

Both laid there, Alfred having to take a few deep breaths before pulling out and collapsing next to Arthur on the furs. He was rather tired out now from the mix of all the movement and his orgasm. "That was pretty awesome." He said, voice muffled by the furs his face was buried in.

Arthur chuckled at that, turning so he was on his stomach as well and draping his tail over Alfred. "It was." He admitted, nuzzling his face close to the other's. "But you seem tired love. How about you take a short nap and I'll get you something to eat." Alfred hadn't eaten that day after all, the gluttonous human was surely hungry.

Alfred gave a thumbs up, not even moving as he quickly fell asleep. "Cute." Arthur chuckled to himself, getting up and heading to the spring for a quick cleaning and heading out to hunt. He himself was full still from his last meal and was able to quickly catch a rabbit, bringing it back home to prepare a meal for Alfred.

It was during that time however his cheerful mood started going downhill. Alfred seemed to miss human civilization so much he had to wonder if the other was truly happy living in a cave in the forest. Of course he couldn't just ask the other, Alfred would probably say yes no matter what. Going back would probably be better for Alfred anyways, he was just too selfish to let him go.

Then again Alfred really deserved a normal life with a human mate. He just needed to get the courage up to let Alfred leave. 

Arthur had started a small fire to cook the meat as he cut up some vegetables for Alfred, making the other a nice little meal before slithering over and waking him up. "Dinner's done love." He said, shaking Alfred on the shoulder, the human groaning as he opened his eyes.

"Myeh." Alfred groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Smells like food." As he said that his stomach growled out loudly, only further reminding him that he was starving.

"Caught a rabbit." Arthur said, helping the other stand up. "Now come on, don't want to sleep all day."

Alfred pouted, stretching his arms. "Bunny gets to." He whined, looking over to see their green pet sleeping soundly on a shelf. 

"Yes but you don't." Arthur playfully scolded, poking Alfred in the stomach. "Eat up, you sound hungry." As Alfred headed to the food Arthur got a look of the scratches on the other's back, glad to see they were rather shallow. As Alfred ate he simply sat next to the other, watching him eat as he thought. Perhaps he would ask Kiku for advice. As proud as he was he knew he needed some advice and Kiku seemed like the best choice out of everyone he knew.

Alfred ate at the meat, eating rather fast thanks to his hunger. "So whatcha wanna do today?" He asked through a face full of food. 

Alfred's voice seemed to snap Arthur out of his thoughts and back into reality. "Er..." he didn't really have any plans. He knew he needed to get Alfred to go home soon though before he got even more attached to the human and couldn't. "I'm not sure yet, relax I guess." Alfred seemed to take that as an answer, resuming his eating.

Arthur continued to think, perhaps if instead he simply pushed Alfred away he could scare the other into leaving. Threaten him into leaving somehow. As he was absorbed in thought Alfred finished his eating and noticing Arthur was off in space he leaned forward across the table to plant a kiss on the naga's nose. 

Arthur blinked, snapping back to reality as he looked up to see blue eyes gazing back at him. "Come back to earth astronaut." Alfred chuckled, getting up and walking so he was behind Arthur, hugging the other from behind. "Or else I might just want a round two." 

"Yeah right." Arthur grinned, forgetting his worries as he turned his head to face Alfred. He darted his tongue out to tease the other's neck. "If there is a round two I am taking the lead." As long as they didn't nap afterwards he didn't see why they couldn't.

Alfred puffed his cheeks out in defiance, not moving from his position. "Nooooooo not fair." He whined, wanting to rile Arthur up a bit, thinking Arthur was always a bit cute when upset. "I'll just push you down and do it anyways."

Arthur growled at that, tail sliding up Alfred's legs, causing the human to jump back as he was tickled, giving Arthur the perfect opportunity to turn around and pin Alfred down. "What was that about pushing me down?" He asked in a smug tone, grabbing Alfred's legs and lifting and spreading them.

Alfred was blushing now. Although yes he was wanting Arthur to get upset he was still embarrassed. "Well if you're gonna do it then get on with it." He said, getting impatient.

"Oh I will." Arthur purred, his lust overriding the thoughts from earlier as he let his hands trail down to Alfred's inner thighs, lightly scratching the sensetive flesh there. He was getting hard as he watched his lover squirm and gasp, Alfred's cock getting hard as well. Holding Alfred's legs up still he leaned down, past the other's vital regions and letting his tongue lick across the man's entrance.

Alfred gasped, squirming underneath the naga as the other shoved his tongue inside. "Ngg...." he groaned, trying to lift his ass in the air more.

Arthur thrusted his tongue a bit, claws gently teasing Alfred's thighs. Oh while it was fun being on bottom Arthur much preferred the dominant role, watching his lover moan with pleasure thanks to him. He pulled out suddenly, not even getting the oil as he nudged a finger inside Alfred.

"Ahn..." Alfred grunted, clenching up around the other. He was kind of used to it so it wasn't too painful but it was uncomfortable. "Ah...f-fuckin' slow." He groaned, the finger inside of him moving now.

"I am not slow you're just impatient." Arthur scolded, not even bothering to go slow as he rubbed Alfred's inner walls, being careful not to scratch. "I however enjoy taking my time, able to savior every bit of this."

Before Alfred could make a come back he groaned again, two fingers inside him now and thrusting. "N-No..ahhn..y-you're a slowpoke." He moaned out as he felt his sweet spot hit, hips jerking up as his cock now craved contact. 

Arthur simply chuckled, scissoring his fingers and stretching the other before pulling out. "Grab the oil." He said, knowing Alfred had obviously used it last. "Unless you want me dry."

"Rude." Alfred huffed, sitting up and quickly heading over to where the bottle was, too horny to argue. Tossing it to Arthur he got down on his hands and knees. "We always do face to face gotta have variety."

Arthur certainly wasn't going to argue when Alfred's nice round ass was facing him. Quickly he spread the oil over his cock, moaning a bit before reaching forward and spreading those round globes. "Alright." He warned, placing the tip of his cock at the other's hole and slowly pushing in.

Both groaned in unison, Alfred from being slowly filled up and Arthur from the wonderful heat surrounding his cock. "S-So slow..." Alfred groaned, as if he could feel every slow movement of Arthurs inside him. 

"Impatient." Arthur snapped, suddenly giving a thrust so he was all the way inside. "Ahn...s-slow let's it last longer." He stayed put for a bit, letting the other adjust slowly. As he waited he leaned down and ran his tongue along the back of Alfred's neck, feeling the other shiver.

Alfred gasped, Arthur's tongue tickling him as it lightly ran across his skin. He was relaxing around Arthur and before he even had to say 'move' Arthur was thrusting his hips slamming in as deep as he could. "Oh...Alfred..." he moaned, loving the way the human felt around his cock.

"A-Arthur..." Alfred groaned back, pushing his hips back with each thrust. He swore he'd never get tired of doing this with Arthur, knowing the other loved him back. "Ah...f-faster..."

Arthur was about to call the other impatient again but stopped, knowing he too wanted to go faster now. Gripping Alfred's hips he moved faster now, gently nipping at Alfred's neck as he listened to his lover's noises.

Alfred could feel his prostate being hit, cock only aching more now. "A-Arthur...ah oh god, t-touch me." He begged, knowing it would feel better than his own hand.

Knowing he couldn't deny Alfred that Arthur reached around and gripped his cock, stroking it clumsily in time with his thrusting. Both were sweating by now, hair clinging to their damp foreheads as Arthur thrusted into Alfred. "Ah..." Arthur moaned loudly, giving a few more harsh thrusts before he came inside his lover. He continued to thrust though, milking out his orgasm as he stroked Alfred even faster.

"A-Arthu- ahnn..." Alfred groaned, coming as well. As soon as he did he felt the other slide out and cum slowly leak from his hole. Suddenly he felt Arthur's arms and tail wrap around him, pulling him close.

"Mm..." Arthur groaned, not really tired, just worn out. "How about we lie here for just a little and then maybe catch you some fish for dinner." He said, forgetting about his earlier worries for now, just wanting to enjoy his time now with Alfred.

Alfred smiled at the other, giving him a toothy grin. "Sounds good." He cuddled up with the naga, enjoying their times like this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluh okay wow I haven't updated this in forever so I wrote a next chapter. I hope it's okay I kinda rushed it, it's short too but ah, I think it works. Next update will be...uh when I feel like writing it again. I'm so flaky this is why I should stick to drabbles heh.
> 
> Anyways yeah, hope it's okay, enjoy.

Arthur had finally decided on what to do, not too happy with it but knowing in the end it would be better for Alfred. Alfred would be happier this way, living back with his own kind, maybe even one day finding a human mate for himself. 

He just needed to figure out how. How to get Alfred to leave. He was currently skinning a rabbit, Flying Mint Bunny hiding with Alfred in their 'bed' as the human napped. He couldn't just ask Alfred, trhe human was way too stubborn. He didn't want to just take Alfred out and leave him too, that would be just too painful for Alfred. Arthur sighed, setting down the bloody knife he had been using and looked over to Alfred. It was for the better, Alfred would be happier that way. 

Perhaps he could scare Alfred away, only problem was he didn't want Alfred getting lost in the forest and attacked by another monster. Maybe he could take Alfred to the edge of the forest and threaten him. Yes that would be good. Something like 'leave now or I'll eat you' would work. That way Alfred would hate him and be able to get back to town. It would be painful but he had to do it, no more being selfish.

As he was lost in thought Alfred had woken up, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Ah man, hey Arthur." He groaned, putting his glasses on as he tried to fully wake up. To him his relationship with Arthur was going great, not sensing anything wrong with his partner. "Boring day, get over here." He flopped down on the blankets and furs, causing Bunny to wake up and fly off for another place to sleep.

It was obvious what Alfred was alluding to and it only made Arthur feel more guilty about his plans. It would be nice to have one more time with the other however, planning on taking the other out tomorrow morning. "Oh if you insist." He said with a grin, slithering on over and wrapping his arms around Alfred. He wouldn't think about tomorrow, he would just enjoy this moment with Alfred.

Alfred smiled, leaning in for a kiss as he wrapped his arms around Arthur, the two of them in a close embrace. The kiss quickly deepened, Alfred plunging his tongue past Arthur's parted lips and pressing his body against the other. "We should fuck." He gasped, pulling away and giving Arthur a grin. It wasn't like they were doing anything else after all.

Guilt rose inside of Arthur as he kissed back, knowing tomorrow he would be chasing Alfred away. "Yes, lie down." He said, smiling as he slithered over to grab the bottle of oil. He would just enjoy this, he could hide his emotions well enough, he could do it. 

Alfred was lying down now, clothing stripped and hand down stroking his cock to life. He was smiling at Arthur, loving the way the naga would look at him. "Hurry up, I'm impatient." He said, chuckling as Arthur scowled and got between Alfred's legs.

"I can tell." Arthur said, opening the oil and spreading it along his fingers. As he reached down to stroke Alfred's cock, slapping the other's hand away, he leaned in for another kiss, his long tongue exploring every inch of Alfred's warm mouth. 

Alfred eagerly kissed back, moaning into it as his cock was touched, bending his legs eagerly for Arthur. Soon he felt a finger prodding at his entrance and groaned out, muscles clenching down around the slick intrusion. 

"Relax." Arthur chuckled, finding it cute how Alfred was still a bit nervous even after all the times they had fucked. Soon enough he felt the muscles around his finger loosen up and he began to thrust it, trailing kisses down Alfred's neck and chest now.

Alfred nodded, taking a few deep breaths only to moan out again when he felt suction at his nipple. "Oh god Arthur..." he moaned, hands gripping the furs beneath him harshly as he felt another finger enter. He wanted it now, he could take it. "Arthur...c'mon..."

Oh Alfred was so needy, Arthur couldn't help but want to tease the human further. However he resisted the urge to do so, feeling too guilty already. Nodding his head he withdrew his fingers and slicked his cock up with the oil, giving it a few strokes before pushing inside his lover. It was warm and tight, causing Arthur to roll his head back with a loud moan as he pushed all the way inside.

"Ahh..." Alfred gasped, back arching off the furs as he was stretched out. It wasn't too painful though, after all he was rather used to this by now. Letting out a groan as Arthur pushed in all the way he wrapped his legs around the naga's waist, urging the other to move.

Arthur got the hint, forcing a smile for Alfred as he began to buck his hips, cock sliding in and out of the other. It felt amazing as usual, his hands sliding along Alfred's thighs, teasing the sensitive skin there.

"Oh god...ah faster..." Alfred moaned, eyes tightly shut and legs spread wide. He was an amazing sight to Arthur, one that he would miss. Shaking those thoughts out of his head as he sped up his movements, focusing on just the moment. 

It wasn't long until they reached orgasm, Arthur's hand stroking Alfred's cock in time with his thrusts. Alfred had came first, lying back and enjoying the post-orgasm bliss as Arthur thrust to completion, pulling out and lying down next to his partner. 

Like usual Alfred was snuggled up now against Arthur, only causing the naga to feel even worse about himself. Was it the right thing to do? He felt so stupid, falling in love with a human like this. He should have either eaten the other when he first met him or just let him go. Things would be better for Alfred that way.

Arthur had hid himself for the rest of the day, not able to be with Alfred without feeling so guilty. He told his partner he was doing some magic and instead hid himself in a book, not coming back out until Alfred was already asleep. 

\----

"So this plant you need is far away?" Alfred asked, slipping on his sandals as Arthur grabbed a small basket. He had woken up to Arthur telling him he needed a certain plant for a potion and asked if Alfred would join him, the young human of course saying yes.

"It is a long walk." Arthur sighed, knowing he couldn't change his mind now. Slithering up to the cave entrance the two headed out on their walk. Alfred was blabbering the entire way, Arthur nodding his head and 'mmhm-ing' every once in awhile. He wasn't listening, too nervous to pay attention. His stomach felt sick and he could even feel tears wanting to form. He couldn't cry though, he needed to remain strong throughout this.

After a small lunch Arthur had packed for Alfred the two went on and it wasn't much longer until Arthur got to where he wanted to be. From here if Alfred headed in a straight line he would get out of the forest. "Is it around here?" Alfred asked, obviously a bit worn out from the walk as thery stopped.

"Yes..." Arthur said, taking a deep breath with his back turned to Alfred. He had it planned out, tell the other he could leave or become his next meal. Simple really. 

"Although...I didn't bring you out here for some dumb plant." He suddenly said, Alfred giving him a curious look as Arthur turned around and slid up to him. Before Alfred could ask what he was talking about he spoke up again. "Quite frankly I'm tired of you. You're loud, annoying, and only cause extra work for me. I really do regret not eating you on our first meeting."

For a minute Alfred thought he had misheard, eyes wide open as he stared at the naga. "Wh-What...?" He asked, assuming it was all some terrible joke the other was playing on him.

Arthur bared his fangs at Alfred. "You heard me you idiot. I'm tired of you so I brought you to the edge of the forest. I'm giving you a chance to live, take it or I'll eat you right here." Those words stung even at him, having to constantly remind himself that it was for Alfred's own good.

"Y-You're joking...you love me." Alfred said, heart pounding in his chest as he took a step back from Arthur. "This isn't a funny joke Arthu-"

Arthur cut him off, slapping the human across the face, his claws leaving a few shall scratches on Alfred's cheek. "I am not joking you moron. Turn around and run straight until you leave the forest or stay here and become my next meal." 

The slap had caught Alfred off guard, stumbling a bit as he clutched his cheek. Tears were in his eyes, falling down his cheeks as he looked back at Arthur. It couldn't be real and yet there he was, blood staining his cheek as Arthur glared at him. 

Alfred sniffled, standing up right and moving his hand. "F-Fine..." he muttered, turning around so his back was facing Arthur. "Goodbye liar." With that he was running, going as fast as he could away from Arthur and his new home.

This time Arthur let his tears fall, watching Alfred's back as he went. It was for the best really. Alfred could be happy this way, among his own.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I went through some writer's block for quite awhile. Short chapter but I think it gets the job done although it feels a bit rushed. Hope it's enjoyable anyways.
> 
> Also my friend unshadowed-heart asked for wendigo Canada so I had to

Alfred had no idea where to go as he ran into town, breathing heavily as he continued to run, only stopping once he out of sight. It was a small town so it didn't take long to get anywhere luckily. He must have been a sight to see, tears staining his cheeks, eyes puffy and red, and clothes dirty and torn. He had no idea what to do, where to go. His was surely thought of by dead as now, his old apartment cleaned out and rented to a new person. 

There was always his parents but those were the last people he wanted to see. Besides how would he explain the fact that he had been missing? He couldn't tell everyone a hungry naga had made him his mate but he couldn't think of anything else except 'I don't remember' and really that was a terrible one as well.

He still couldn't believe what had happened. Yeah Arthur had been acting weird lately but hate? How could the naga hate him after all they had been through? Feeling more tears form in his eyes he decided to check his old apartment. The building wasn't far off and Alfred soon reached it, walking up the stairs to the floor he lived on. The old welcome mat he had had in front of the door was gone and Alfred hesitantly reached for the doorknob, shocked to find it unlocked. Carefully he opened the door, sighing in relief as he saw an empty room. His landlord had always been so forgetful no wonder she forgot to keep the door locked. Heading in Alfred locked the door behind him before laying down in the middle of the living room, not caring about the lack of furnature, carpet was good for now. Now that he was finally alone Alfred started to sob again, letting himself cry until he fell asleep.

\---------

"Oh Kiku what have I done?" Arthur asked, head resting in his arms as he tried holding in his tears. He was not one to cry but the entire way back from the edge of the forest he had been sobbing only to be spotted by his friend who had been out looking for fresh herbs. Currently the two were back at Kiku's small cottage, seated at the kitsune's table as he made them some tea.

"Do you think he will come back?" Kiku asked, having heard the entire story from Arthur. He filled two small cups with the warm tea he had just made, heading back to the table Arthur was resting on. 

Arthur raised his head at that, wiping his eyes. "Why would he? I told him I'd eat him!" He wailed, keeping a hand in front of his face so Kiku wouldn't see his tears. "It's for the best anyways, Alfred can go back to his normal life."

Kiku kept silent at that, sitting down on his stool and sipping his tea. In all his years of knowing the naga he had never seen the other cry. It was awkward but he did his best to comfort his friend. "It'll be alright..." he said, not knowing what else to say.

Arthur simply nodded, wiping away a few more tears. It would be alright, Alfred could live a normal life and so could he. "Yes, this is for the best." He thought out loud, ignoring the tea Kiku had poured him. "No big deal, I'll soon forget about him I'm sure."

Kiku simply nodded. He knew his friend was lying but let Arthur ramble on as he sipped his tea. He had to admit even he would miss the noisy human. Alfred was fun to visit with, the human was so talkative and Kiku had enjoyed listening to him. "If not...Ivan could always go find him." He said quietly, setting his tea cup down.

Arthur's eyes widened at that only for the naga to shake his head. "No, I don't need Ivan to do that. Everything is better off this way." His voice sounded a bit more angry now, a few tears running down Arthur's face. 

"Yes, you're right." Kiku nodded, getting up to pour himself some more tea. "I apologize for mentioning that."

Arthur simply shrugged, shoulders trembling as he tried to hold in his sobs. "It's fine." He said, voice cracking. "Either way I...I should get back home." He didn't want to cry anymore in front of Kiku, he just wanted to get home and be alone.

"Alright." Kiku sighed, watching as Arthur got up, the other still covering his face with one hand. "If you need anything come visit." Arthur nodded in reply, uttering a quiet 'bye' as he turned and slithered out the door.

\--------

Alfred had ended up napping for a few hours, waking up to use the bathroom a little after noon. Luckily no one was coming by to look at the apartment. He didn't want to be found quite yet. While he was washing his hands after the bathroom trip Alfred felt his stomach growl and he realized he was rather hungry.

If only he had some money. Ignoring his hunger for now Alfred finished washing up, drying his hands on his shorts, before returning to the same position he had been in before. He wasn't sure what else to do, he didn't want to be found as alive just yet, at least this way he could pretend that he could return to Arthur.

Fresh tears soon began to run down his cheeks, lower lip trembling as he started to sob again. He couldn't take his mind off of the naga, of how much he already missed the other. It had to be a joke, right? Some cruel joke that for some reason Arthur thought would be funny.

He regretted running off, he should have stayed and confronted the other instead of running away like some coward.

Letting out a loud sigh he stood up, knowing he would need to be found sooner or later. Thinking about where to go he finally settled on his old workplace, leaving the apartment and walking down, to the sidewalk, and in direction on the building.

\-----

Alfred had been spotted by two of his coworkers, the two grown men screaming as if they had just seen a corpse. Police were called, family was notified, it was all so overwhelming to Alfred. His parents even showed up although he could tell they didn't care much. After all they had never wanted children anyways.

Alfred kept insisting that he could not remember a thing from his time gone, firm in this. He couldn't tell them the truth, they would just think he was making up some other lie. 

In the end things weren't really settled but Alfred could care less. He went back to his old apartment, most of his stuff returned. He hadn't been pronounced dead since he had not been missing for several years, so his stuff had just been kept in storage by his parents.

It was like life was back to normal before he ever met Arthur. Small apartment, a job he hated (at first he didn't have a job but after it seemed he was unharmed he had to be let go), and practically no friends. He was at a different job than before but his coworkers there only avoided him or asked too many questions.

It had been a month since he returned, a month Alfred preferred to forget. He ocassionally dreamt of the naga only to wake up and try to not cry. 

\------

An entire month had passed since Alfred had left and Arthur had become more of a recluse than before. Kiku occasionally visited with tea but their talks were brief. Arthur had packed all of Alfred's things in a back area of the cave he used for storage, trying to make it as it was before. Well, except for Bunny, but the green bunny's flying around and playfulness helped cheer Arthur up just a little bit.

The month had felt like several years, Arthur often bursting into tears for no reason. He was torn between regret for what he had done and hope that Alfred could live a normal life. Oh if only he could somehow know if Alfred was alright. Not that it would help him, he felt like that if he knew Alfred was happier it would only make him feel worse.

\----

"See ya." Alfred waved to his co-worker as he left the gas station he worked at, diet soda in hand. He looked down to his stomach, it was rounder, definitely bigger than before. He must have been getting fat with all the greasy food he was eating now.

That had to be it he figured, pinching a bit of his gut as he thought to himself. It wasn't a long walk back to his apartment, unlocking the door and heading immediately to plop down on the couch. Setting his soda on a table Alfred lied down, head resting on a pillow as he grabbed the TV remote from the floor and hit the power button.

Nothing interested him as he flipped from channel to channel, sighing after going through about ten of them. Life was just so....boring without Arthur. Even if Arthur had no TV or anything life was somehow more fun back then. He continued channel surfing when he dropped the remote, groaning and going to pick it up until what channel he saw he was on.

Some nature show it seemed, filming snakes too. Just his luck Alfred figured, groaning as he watched the show, listening to the narrator describe this certain snake's breeding habits. 

Oh now he was crying, Alfred wiping his tears with his arms. No matter what he did Arthur was always in his thoughts. Even living seemed impossible without the grumpy naga. "I can't go on like this much longer." He whimpered to himself, sniffling. How stupid to get upset over a show about snakes, he felt like some overdramatic teenage girl wanting to kill herself because her boyfriend broke up with her.

"I'm pathetic." He mumbled out loud to himself, sitting up and wiping his eyes. He could at least confront Arthur about this right? But Arthur said he would eat him if he came back...

Alfred shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Going back into the forest was a terrible idea, he would get killed before he ever even found the naga. Still...he could try, right? Alfred groaned loudly, debating on going back or not. Surely Arthur wouldn't eat him, somehow this would work.

Taking a deep breath Alfred stood up, deciding to do this before he changed his mind. Running into his bedroom he grabbed his old backpack out of the closet before changing quickly into some shorts and a t-shirt. Into the backpack he tossed a bottle of water and some food as well as a rather large knife, just in case. 

Slipping on some tennis shoes Alfred opened his door, stopping for a minute. The idea was crazy, but then again trying to find Arthur was better than moping around his apartment. Taking one last deep breath he shut the door and left, not even bothering to lock it.

\----

Alfred had walked from his apartment building to the forest, the walk not long at all. So far so good, he wasn't deep in yet so there were no weird monsters to avoid. He was getting more and more confident with each step he took, deciding that he would force Arthur to explain this to him, beat up the naga if he had to.

He walked on a bit more, knowing he had no idea where he was going or even how to find Arthur, just that he was going to find him one way or another. He soon stopped to drink from his water bottle, not yet breaking out the food. Alfred had walked plenty and he figured he had to be deep in the forest by now.

With a sigh he sat down against a tree, letting his feet rest for a bit. He still wasn't sure what exactly to do when (and if) he found Arthur. He figured he would just do what came first to his mind.

As he was taking a drink Alfred heard some leaves rustle, startling him a bit as he capped his bottle and looked around only to see nothing. He would blame it on the wind if there was any that day so he instead told himself it was probably a small bunny or fox.

Either way he had to keep going. Putting his water bottle back in his backpack he set out again, only making it a few footsteps before something flashed in front of his eyes, causing him to let out a scream. The monster looked so strange, a mop of blonde hair on his human head, what looked like antlers coming out. His torso was very skinny, ribs showing. His lower half was a bit more hairy and Alfred had no idea what the hell it was.

"H-Hello?" Alfred asked timidly, yelping as the monster only snarled, taking a few steps toward him, the creatures sharp teeth bared. Oh god he was going to become monster food wasn't he? He took a few steps back, heart pounding in his chest as the creature watched him, tongue darting out to lick its lips.

Tears came to Alfred's eyes, knowing running would be pointless. He was going to die here before he saw Arthur again. As the monster approached him Alfred started to sob, backing up until he hit the tree he had been sitting at before. 

Suddenly Alfred heard a roar and the sound of something approaching, the strange monster stopping as well in curiosity. As Alfred turned his head to see what it was a large, white bear jumped out and towards the monster which had disappeared in a flash into the forest.

The bear let out a low growl, turning to look at Alfred before it's body started to glow and change form into that of a human. "Alfred? What are you doing here alone?" A voice asked, Alfred opening his eyes to see it was Ivan.

"Wh-What the hell was that thing?!" Alfred shouted, ignoring Ivan's question as he calmed himself down, hands trembling a bit. Oh thank god Ivan came in when he did, he would be dead otherwise.

"A wendigo. I've been trying to kill that one for a bit. Very fast creatures, very dangerous too." Ivan said with a sigh. "But why are you here alone? Where is Arthur?" 

Alfred frowned as he was asked that, figuring Ivan hadn't seen Arthur in a while. With a sigh he explained his situation to the other, hoping Ivan would show him the way to Arthur's cave.

Ivan quietly listened, frowning as he heard Alfred tell why he was alone in the forest and what Arthur had done. "Hm. Here, I will take you to Arthur's home." He said once Alfred was finished speaking. 

Alfred grinned at that, his heartbeat speeding up again in fear but also anticipation. "Alright, thanks." He said, Ivan smiling back and nodding as the two headed off in direction of Arthur's cave.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have said this last chapter but this is the last chapter of this fic. Don't worry I will write an epilogue for the egg laying, I am not going back on my egg laying promise (◕‿◕✿)
> 
> Anyways I just wanna thank everyone who's read this and commented or kudos'd or given feedback or anything! It really means a lot. This is my first multi-chapter fic I've done on my own (meaning not a roleplay) and it's left me feeling nervous and insecure but I couldn't have finished it if it wasn't for everyone's kind words so thank you!
> 
> I know the ending is cheesy, it reminds me of a bad young adult romance novel. I hope it's enjoyable anyways.

"I'll be fine on my own." Alfred said as he looked over at Ivan, the two outside Arthur's cave. This was something he needed to do on his own, not rely on others.

 

Ivan frowned at that. "Sure? What if he tries to hurt you?" Ivan hated to admit but he was rather fond of the strange human, he would be a bit sad if anything happened to him.

 

"I'll be fine, thanks." Alfred grinned, forcing a smile for the other as Ivan nodded and turned to leave, wishing Alfred good luck as he did. Once Ivan was gone and out of eyesight Alfred took a deep breath before walking in the cave. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, heading into the main 'room' only to see Arthur with his back turned at the table.

 

Well...it was now or never Alfred figured, opening his mouth to speak. "Hi Arthur..." he said, more timid than he wanted to sound.

 

Now Arthur was currently looking through some herbs he had collected when he heard the voice, swearing he was hallucinating until he heard another 'hello Arthur' again, this time in a louder voice. Wondering if someone was pulling a prank he turned around only to gasp, refusing to believe what he was seeing.

 

"Took long enough." Alfred said, his fear being replaced with anger now that he was face to face with the naga. "Now I demand to know why you just left me like that."

 

Arthur too was unsure what to feel. He was nervous and scared but also a bit relieved. Still...he had no idea what to say, his mouth agape as he tried to say something, anything.

 

Alfred was a bit shocked at the silence, waiting for Arthur to say something only to end up breaking the silence himself. "You drag me out to the edge of the forest and chase me away like you suddenly hate me." he said. trying not to let any tears show. "What the hell is with that?

 

Arthur was a bit shocked by Alfred's outburst, still in disbelief over the fact that the human was there. "How did you get back?" he asked, ignoring Alfred's questions. "Why did you come back?"

 

"I fuckin' walked, now care to explain why you just abandoned me?" Alfred snapped, in no mood for Arthur's attitude, skirting around the topic. "Or are you going to eat me like you threatened to?" His hands were balled into fists, clearly rather angry at the naga.

 

Eat Alfred? He couldn't, it had been an empty threat in hopes to scare the human away. "What if I say yes? What if I tell you that if you don't leave now I will eat you?" 

 

Alfred hadn't been expecting that, a look of hurt crossing his face. "I...I would stay..." he said nervously, biting his lower lip as he avoided eye contact with the naga. "I really missed you, I don't care if it's stupid to say but I don't think I can go back to my normal life after meeting you."

 

"But..." Arthur was shocked, thinking Alfred must just be confused. Why wouldn't he want to go back to his normal life? "But you'll be happier back there." Wouldn't he?

 

Alfred's anger was slowly dying down as he realized what it was Arthur had done, why the other had done it. "You seriously thought I would be happier? That I wouldn't miss you?" he felt a bit offended honestly. "And you don't even fucking ask me first."

 

Arthur had to admit Alfred was right in this argument. He had just assumed Alfred would be happier if he left. "I just...felt so bad. After all the only reason you were staying here in the first place was because I had eaten you and threatened to digest you if you didn't become my mate..." Looking back he was a bit ashamed of how he had acted towards the human. "So you were practically a prisoner, I was sure once you got out you would be happier."

 

"Who cares how we met!" Alfred shouted, looking as if he was about to punch the naga. "All that fucking matters is now and right now I still love you so you better fucking apologize." He choked up as he ended his sentence, a few tears falling down his cheeks.

 

"I'm sorry..." Arthur said, voice quiet as he watched Alfred, the human's tears falling down his cheeks. "I thought you would forget about me and be happy. I was stupid." He felt a few tears form in his eyes as well, quickly wiping them with his hand before they could fall. "Please forgive me."

 

Alfred wanted to hesitate, wanted to stay angry, not run into Arthur's arms like a hormonal teenage girl. He did just that though, tears running down his face as he wrapped his arms around the naga. "This doesn't mean I'm not still mad" he said, voice muffled as he pressed his face against Arthur's chest.

 

Arthur was a bit shocked by the sudden hug, running a hand gently through Alfred's hair. "I'm sorry, I promise from now on I'll talk to you about such things." he had lived alone before Alfred came along, he wasn't the best when it came to interacting with others.

 

"You better.." Alfred mumbled, not yet moving from his position. It felt too surreal to him, to be dumped only to find Arthur again and get back together. He knew he should be more angry, maybe even not accept the apology, but he knew he couldn't. It was a good thing Arthur's apology was sincere and Alfred knew it was.

 

They stayed like that for awhile, simply holding each other silently. Alfred's tears had stopped and finally he let go of the other, pulling away and straightening up. "Can we just act like this never happened?" he asked, referring to the "break up" as he wiped his eyes with his hands.

 

Arthur silently nodded, guilt still eating away at him despite knowing Alfred forgave him. It was probably for the best to forget it, get back to how things were before he made Alfred leave. "So...you're not going to miss your old home?" he asked, still unsure about it.

 

"Of course I'll miss it." Alfred said, giving Arthur a smile. "But I would still much rather be here with you and everyone else I've met here." He hadn't realized before but he would also really miss Kiku and even Ivan. "So don't worry, if I get really homesick I'll tell you alright?"

 

Arthur nodded, smiling back at his lover. "I will, don't worry. I just, living along for so long, it makes it hard to ah, know what to do in these situations." He knew he really had no excuse for what he had done but he could at least offer Alfred an explanation of how he felt. 

 

"Well it's in the past now so let's not dwell on it." Alfred said, sitting down on their pile of blankets and furs, waking up Bunny who had been sleeping beneath one of the blankets. Flying out the small creature saw Alfred and immediately flew to the human, nuzzling against his face. "Aww you missed me too huh?" he asked, scratching the fur behind Bunny's ears.

 

Arthur chuckled, watching the two as they played. It was like things were back to normal and really they were. Sure Alfred was still a bit upset over what happened but that was normal. Arthur was just glad Alfred had forgave him. Once their pet had flown off Arthur slid over to join Alfred, a bit hesitant about getting close until Alfred had wrapped his arms around him and pulling him down with a laugh. "C'mon cuddle with me." he said, pressing his body against Arthur's.

 

Cuddling was nice, Arthur's arms wrapped around Alfred and his tail curling around the human's body. "I love you." he said, a bit hesitant to do so, scared somehow Alfred would get mad at that. His fear was short lived however as Alfred replied with an 'I love you too' and a kiss to the nose.

 

The kiss soon moved downwards, Alfred planting his lips against Arthur's in a gentle kiss that soon turned rough, Alfred opening his mouth and running his tongue along Arthur's lips. Was it wrong to want sex so soon after getting back together? He ignoring that thought as Arthur's tongue brushed against his own, the other's longer, slimmer tongue able to explore every inch of his mouth.

 

Arthur hadn't been expecting Alfred to get so intimate so soon, not that he minded of course. He happily wrapped his arms around the human, pushing Alfred down and moving so that he was on top of the other. It wasn't long until Arthur pulled away from the kiss, the two of them needing some air. "I love you." he said, smiling down at Alfred before leaning down to kiss at the human's neck, gently licking and sucking on the sensitive skin.

 

Alfred opened his mouth to reply with an 'I love you too' but all that ended up coming out was a moan. Arthur's kisses soon moved from his neck to his chest, the naga's slender tongue gently licking across Alfred's nipples. "Ah..." he gasped, his cock getting hard in his pants.

 

Moving down still Arthur licked along Alfred's belly, noticing the human was a bit bigger. Had Alfred gotten fat? Shrugging the thought off Arthur figured he'd find out later, hands gripping the waist of Alfred's pants and pulling them and his boxers down in one movement.

 

"Oh, oil." Arthur muttered to himself, looking over to his shelves to see that he had a bit left. Quickly he slithered on over and grabbed the bottle, returning to his previous position, Alfred's legs bent and spread. Opening the bottle Arthur poured the oil over a few of his fingers before reaching down and sliding one inside of the human.

 

Alfred gasped at the penetration, quickly relaxing around the finger as Arthur started to thrust it. "Ah...f-fuck..." he groaned, hands fisted in the blankets beneath him as Arthur worked his finger in and out, adding a second one and spreading them out. 

 

Soon Arthur withdrew his fingers, knowing that Alfred as well as himself was too impatient to wait any longer. grabbing the oil again he drizzled a bit oer his hard cock, setting the bottle down and spreading Alfred's legs even wider, his cock pressing into the other's entrance.

 

Both moaned out as Alfred was penetrated, Arthur pressing in until he was fully inside. Slowly he started to move, giving shallow thrusts at first as he leaned down to kiss Alfred again, the human's arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him in closer. Arthur's thrusts sped up as he felt Alfred relax around him, deepening the kiss as he shoved his tongue in Alfred's mouth.

 

Alfred eagerly kissed back, wrapping his legs around Arthur to pull the naga in closer. They both moaned with every thrust Arthur gave, the naga getting rougher now that it was obvious Alfred wasn't in any pain. Breaking the kiss Arthur reached down to wrap his hand around Alfred's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusting. 

 

"Ah...f-fuck, Arthur..." Alfred groaned, back arching in pleasure. It wa overwhelming him, his body getting closer as pleasure pooled in his belly. "Ah..." he gasped, muscles clenching up against Arthur as he came, the naga coming soon after and pulling out only to lie down next to Alfred on their furs and blankets.

 

"That was great." Alfred said, turning onto his side to look at the other, a grin on his face ashe grabbed a blanket and draped it over himself. 

 

Arthur chuckled at that, turning onto his side as well. "So we're back to normal aren't we?" he asked, feeling as if this was all a dream. It felt too good to be true but he knew it was, letting his tail curl and drape over Alfred's legs.

 

"Of course we are." Alfred said, letting out a small sigh. "And I wanna stay here with you. Sure I'll miss some things from living with other humans but I can't imagine life without you." He blushed a bit as he said that, averting his gaze from Arthur.

 

While those words were wonderful to hear for Arthur he knew that one day he would have to live without the human. "Alfred." he said, catching the other's attention. "My life will be a lot longer than yours you know that right?" Unless there was some potion that could be made to expand one's life, Arthur wasn't really sure. 

 

Hearing those words caused a look of worry to cross Alfred's face, remembering that yes, Arthur was actually way older than him and aged slower. "I know but..." he wasn't sure what to say. "I'll still love you, even when I get old I will." He reached forward, grasping Arthur's hand. "And I know this is harder on you than on me but I hope you'll still love me even when I get old."

 

Arthur couldn't believe that he had tears in his eyes, quickly wiping them awayas he nodded. "Of course I will." Luckily Alfred was so young, they had many years ahead of them. "And when you're gone I'll still love you." he smiled, Alfred smiling back.

 

"Okay enough sad talk." Alfred said, laughing as he scooted closer to Arthur, cuddling up close with the other. "That stuff isn't gonna happen in like, forever, so let's focus on now."

 

Arthur nodded, tail curling around Alfred, pushing the human even closer. "Yes, for now let's just be with each other." 

 

\-----

 

Although marriage wasn't something nagas did Alfred did however insist on a party, saying it could be a celebration of their love and as cheesy as that sounded Arthur agreed. Kiku and Ivan both came (the poor shapeshifter having to carry a thing of water with Francis in it, the merman insisting he come along.) 

 

Sure it wasn't a lot of people but Alfred could care less. Meeting Arthur and making some good (and some weird) friends had changed his entire life, a 

change Alfred felt, had been one of the best things to happen to him.

 

"You are looking a bit fat human." Ivan giggled, poking Alfred's stomach. "That or you are pregnant." 

 

Alfred pouted at that, swatting Ivan's hands away. "I'm a man I can't get pregnant." he said to Ivan before turning back around, not feeling a bit self conscious about his stomach.

 

Watching the two Arthur sighed, Kiku pouring them both some tea. "You should probably tell him soon." Kiku said, having a seat with Arthur at the table.

 

"I know I know, I'l get to it." Arthur shrugged, looking back over to his lover who was now explaining to Ivan in great detail as to why he would never ever get pregnant.

 

"...later." Arthur decided, definitely later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alfie is pregnant, but that's okay because I'll write a short epilogue where he has those naga eggs. I cannot pass up an opportunity to make Alfred lay eggs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue of sorts, basically just some egg laying.

Pregnant was never something Alfred expected to be. After all only women could get pregnant and he was most definitely not a woman. Still, his bulging stomach said otherwise."God I feel like I'm about to pop." he groaned, resting in his and Arthur's bed of furs and blankets. 

Arthur nodded, carrying a bit of water over to Alfred for the other to drink. "You should lay them any day now." he said, a hand resting on Alfred's stomach. He felt a bit bad for getting his boyfriend pregnant, after all it wasn't normal for human males to carry the offspring. 

"Hopefully." Alfred groaned again, looking down at his stomach. When Arthur had first told him that he was pregnant and how a naga could get even males pregnant Alfred had to admit he was rather angry. As the pregnancy went on though he couldn't help but begin to look forward to some nagalings. "So the kids are gonna call us both daddy by the way, I ain't no mom"

Arthur chuckled at that, rubbing Alfred's stomach. "I wonder how many you'll have." Anywhere from four to ten Arthur figured. "They'll hatch soon after." Then their lives will be rather busy for a little as they took care of their children.

"We gotta give em cool names too." Alfred laughed, trying to think of some already. As he was about to list a few he was thinking of he felt a contraction, a rather painful one causing him to groan out loudly in pain. It was worse than the others he'd been having, feeling as if something was shifting inside him. "Nnng...fuck..."

Arthur was alert and ready as he heard Alfred's groaning. "Can you feel them shifting inside you?" he asked, getting a nod of the head as a reply from his lover. "Alright, lie back." Arthur instructed, grabbing the waistband of Alfred's shorts and pulling them along with the other's boxers off. 

Alfred laid back against the furs and blankets, getting himself as comfortable as he could. "Is this position okay?" he asked, wondering if he should squat or something. After all he didn't know the finer details of childbirth and knew even less about a man laying eggs.

"It's fine." Arthur said, getting between Alfred's legs and holding them up. "Now just push when you feel like the egg is ready, don't try and force them out." he didn't need a mess to come out along with the eggs. 

Alfred wanted to snap back at Arthur, ask him if he would appreciate being in labor. Before he could though he groaned again, hands gripping the blankets underneath him harshly. Suddenly though Arthur had let go of his legs, Alfred about to ask what the hell he was doing until he saw the other return, oil in hand.

"I figured it would hurt less if I help out." Arthur stated, not wanting to admit that hit boyfriend about to lay eggs was kinda hot. After all these were his children at stake here. Slicking his fingers up Arthur reached down and thrust one inside.

"Ahn...f-fuck.." Alfred groaned again, glad that his lover was wanting to help him out but it felt rather odd to have a finger pushing inside him and yet the eggs trying to push out. Still, it was nice to be loosened up a bit before the actual eggs would come out.

Shoving another finger in and spreading them Arthur watched the other, giving reassuring words whenever Alfred seemed to be in too much pain. "I-I feel something..." Alfred muttered, the first egg shifting inside him and making its way down. 

"Gently push." Arthur hushed the other, removing his fingers now and holding Alfred's legs apart. "Don't try and force it." He knew the eggs shouldn't be too large for Alfred to push out, especially considering their active sex life. 

Alfred grunted in response, sweat running down the sides of his head as he gently pushed, hearing an 'oh' from his lover. Arthur could see a bit of white peeking out from Alfred, watching as his lover gave a small push, the egg plopping on out.

"D-Did I get one?" Alfred asked, feeling the egg slide out of him.

Arthur nodded, picking up the egg. It wasn't too big but still bigger than your average chicken egg. "You did, and it looks good, no cracks." he placed the egg on one of the more heavier furs next to him, getting it out of the way. "Now keep pushing."

Alfred was glad to hear the egg was okay, already feeling like another one wasshifting inside him. It wasn't that bad so far, painful sure but at least the eggs weren't too big. He began to push again, the next egg peeking out soon. "Nng...oh fuck.." Alfred pushed even harder, the egg feeling a bit stuck.

Arthur too noticed that, the egg was on it's side and seemed to be stuck, a bit of white peeking out from Alfred's stretched anus. "Let me try and help." he said a bit nervously, not wanting to harm Alfred or the egg as he slipped a finger inside Alfred alongside the egg and gently helped nudge it out.

"Oh god this is tiring." Alfred panted, chest heaving up and down as the second egg was placed with the first. "I wonder...how many I'll have." It felt like there was quite a bit more in there but nothing too extreme. Alfred was guessing it would be under ten at least.

"I'm not sure, not too much." Arthur said, giving a few gentle kisses to Alfred's leg. "It'll be over soon enough and then you can rest." He could deal with the eggs and let his lover rest. After all childbirth Arthur could only assume took a lot out of a person.

Alfred grunted in response, again pushing as the third egg began to make it's way out. "Nnng...so tiring." He grumbled, feeling as if he was just forcing out a very large shit only to realize that thought was pretty gross and pushed it away. These were his children after all.

Another egg was poking out, Arthur planting a few kisses now to Alfred's inner thigh to help comfort the other. "Keep pushing, gentle now." he cooed, reaching down and feeling the shell of the egg that was peeking out of the other. He could tell Alfred was straining to push, the egg disappearing for a second before being pushed out about halfway, Arthur doing the rest and gently wrapping his fingers around it and pulling it out.

"Hah...fuck..." Alfred groaned, feeling empty again as the third egg came out and was placed with the others. By now his ass was a bit stretched Arthur noticed, spreading a bit more oil on his fingers and rubbing them gently against Alfred's hole. 

"Just a few more, you're doing wonderfully." Arthur said, leaning down to kiss Alfred's forehead. "Don't wear yourself out either." 

Alfred nodded, chest heaving up and down as he felt something again move in his body. He laid off the pushing for a minute to rest, letting the eggs do their own thing before shutting his eyes and starting to push again. It felt like the rest of the eggs had shifted already, ready to come out.

Soon the fourth egg began to peek out, Arthur watching with perhaps too much interest (was it bad to find one's lover to be hot while they were in labor?) as the egg slowly pushed itself out of Alfred's hole. "There's four." he said, gently placing it with the others. "Can you feel how many are left?" It shouldn't be a lot.

"Nnng...t-two? Maybe three?" Alfred wasn't too sure, just that he felt a lot more empty than when he had started. The eggs were coming out easier now, the next one appearing almost right behind the last egg, a bit of white visible as Alfred's muscles strained to stretch open to deliver it. "F-Feels...big..."

Arthur frowned at that, not wanting the egg to get stuck and end up cracking. Using his oiled fingers Arthur shoved two inside Alfred along with the egg, ignoring the loud groans his partner was making as he pushed on the egg, helping ease it out. It was a bit bigger than the others Arthur noticed, lying it with it's siblings. "Almost done now."

It really did feel like he was almost done, Alfred giving another hard push, wanting it to end already. "I-I think this nng...is the last." he groaned, Arthur nodding as the egg rather easily slipped on out, being moved right after by Arthur.

"Are you sure that's all?" Arthur asked, letting go of Alfred's legs as the human nodded his head yes. "Alright.." That should be it, Alfred would be able to tell if another was in there after all. He looked at the nest of eggs, packing the furs gently around them to keep them warm.

"Ready for parenthood Alfred?" He asked, chuckling before going back to his lover, lying down next to him.

Alfred sighed, tired out and barely awake. "I dunno. Think I can be a good dad?" he asked, eyes closed as he laid there.

Arthur chuckled at that, tail curling around the other. "Yes I do. Besides, I'm sure that together we'll raise fine little nagas." Sure he had no experience with raising young and Alfred was a bit immature but they could do it, they would have each other for support.

"Will the eggs be okay? If you like, nap with me?" Alfred asked, not wanting Arthur to leave his side. 

"They're warmly tucked in some furs, they'll be fine." Arthur replied, sitting up just to check them one more time before lying back next to Alfred. "You did very well with them." he said, leaning his head on Alfred's chest.

"That's cause I'm awesome." Alfred said with a laugh, hand playing with Arthur's hair as he fell into slumber, his partner letting the rise and fall of Alfred's chest soothe him into sleep as well.


End file.
